Naruto Namikaze: Shinobi Mage
by Namikaze09
Summary: After Kyuubi was sealed, the Gods/Goddess decided to give Naruto some extra help from a spirit that was once the Jubi and was once a member of an ancient group who made the ninja arts look like child's play. Powerful Naruto. NarutoxHarem.
1. Mage in The Making Pt 1

**Naruto Namikaze: The Legendary Shinobi Mage **

**Hey everyone it's me with a new story from Challenger's Naruto Rise of the Mage challenge. Now then this fic will be crossed over with other games, anime, manga, etc. This is also an inspiration from the Author of Naruto Chaos Mage fg7dragon who I must say made one of the most badass crossover fics I've ever seen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what I create meaning the weapons, bloodlines, characters, spells, etc.**

**Chapter 1: A Mage in the Making**

10 years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox) appeared out of nowhere in front of Konoha and attacked. The Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) and Kiiroi Senkou (Yellow Flash) Minato Namikaze faced Kyuubi with everything he had but the fox proved to be too much even for someone of his skills so Minato had no other option but to seal the fox into his only son and heir using the Shiki Fuin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal), turning him into a Jinchuriki (Human Sacrifice).

Sarutobi had to re take his position as the Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow) and created a law about Naruto's condition stating that it will not be revealed to the younger generation about his condition. While almost every ninja and some civilians honored the Yondaime's sacrifice, others considered the boy to be the reincarnation of the fox and have made some attempt to harm him. When he was first kicked out of the Orphanage by the owner when he was 5, he was trapped by a mob in a n alley that proceeded to attack him but it was stopped by a group of ANBU who were in the area.

When Hiruzen heard about the attack and the fact that the owner of the Orphanage kicked him out, the man was beyond furious that these people had the nerve and gall to go against his orders. So Hiruzen decided to take things into his own hands and had Naruto live in the ANBU HQ for a few years since no one was stupid enough to try and attack the Base of the Hokage's Elite Ninja.

When Naruto turned 6, Hiruzen started to teach Naruto the basics of the Ninja Arts whenever he had time to or had his bodyguards teach him a little about it. Once Naruto turned 7 he talked to the boy privately that he was the container of the Kyuubi and who his parents were. At first Naruto was stumped that the man he looked up to sealed the most powerful creature on earth into him but was ecstatic that he was the son of the most powerful and well respected ninjas to ever live in Konoha.

So ever since that day Naruto wanted to become a ninja and make his family proud and Hiruzen was pleased that the boy took all the info so well. One day, when Naruto was exhausted from training he decided o take a short nap and in his mindscape he met Kyuubi who happened to be a vixen and also met another person. She was once known as the Jubi who was defeated by the Rikudo Sennin centuries ago but even before his time she was one of the most powerful Mages during the age where magic existed.

Her name is Evangeline Rorek. She was apart of a group who were the first to discover Chakra as well as other energies like Ki, Reiki (Spirit Energy), Celestial Energy, and Mana but kept these a secret from the world. They were known as Mages. When they discovered these energies they were capable of performing things ninja's could only dream of.

They had the ability to manipulate the natural elements and not just the one they conjure using they own energy. They also had the ability to shape shift into anything organic and non- organic and could also create illusions that could actually injure their targets. Another thing they could do was summon mystical beasts that were even more powerful than the summons the ninja use today and also had the ability to gain the power a human or demon is born with from only a drop of said person's blood.

They could also remove a person's soul form their body and could also create weapons out of pure energy. They also went by other titles such as magicians, warlocks, witches, wizards, sorcerers/sorceress, and Paladins.

Evangeline was the Granddaughter of a Headmaster named Malchior Rorek who was the leader of the Mages and master in all the Mage arts including the Dark Arts, Forbidden Arts, White Magic, Black Magic, Alchemy, etc. She was a natural born genius and a hard worker of the body and mind. She was so skilled in the arts that she was the first in her generation and the youngest to become a Master Mage and was even more powerful than her Grandfather was in his prime.

But her current strength wasn't enough and she wanted to become the First Supreme Grand Master in the Mage Arts since not one Mage in history has ever gained that form of status in their lifetime. She wanted more power so she traveled around the world, facing and gaining the abilities and souls of high ranking demons but one day every soul and ability she gained became too much and she ended up losing control of her power.

This action resulted in Evangeline transforming into a creature called the Jubi no Akuma (Ten-Tailed Demon) and went on a never ending rampage that wiped every mage from existence including her family. Throughout the years she left a path of chaos and destruction until one day she faced a man known as the Rikudo Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths) who used his power to defeat her and separate her soul from the body and sealing both away. Thousands of years later when Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto, but the Gods/Goddesses also sealed Eva's soul into Naruto. The reason why is because she wanted to repent for her crimes in the past when she was the Jubi by teaching and helping Naruto, the Child of the Prophecy in the Arts of the Mage.

Ever since the three met Akemi (The Kyuubi no Kitsune) and Evangeline helped Naruto in understanding the concepts of the Ninja Arts as well as the Mage Arts.

**Hokage Tower**

In the Hokage's office, Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently relaxing in his chair smoking his pipe while outside his office his secretary was filing some paperwork and placing them in the filing cabinets until the voice of a young boy spoke up. "Hey Kiyone-san." Said secretary looked over her desk.

Standing in front of her desk was a boy who was 10 years old. He had shoulder-length wild spiky blonde hair with jaw length bangs on the sides (Younger Minato's Hairstyle) a tan complexion, deep blue eyes with slit pupils and his canines jut from his upper lip. He was wearing a white short sleeve t-shirt with blue flames licking the edges of his shirt and sleeves and had a leaf symbol on the front and the kanji fire on the back. He also wore blue cargo shorts that stopped below his knees and wore black ninja sandals and had a black backpack

He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the late Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) and Kiiroi Senkou (Yellow Flash) Minato Namikaze and Aka no Mashin (Red Devil) Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Kiyone saw the 10 year old blonde and smiled. "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you today?" She asked the blonde who smiled back.

"I'm fine. Is Saru-Oji busy?" He asked while she giggled at the name he gave to the most powerful man in the village.

"No not at this moment. You can go on ahead and enter." She said getting a nod from him and he heads towards the office. Hiruzen was exhaling the smoke from his mouth until he saw the door open and Naruto walked in.

"Hey Saru-Oji." Naruto said happily while the man smiled back at his surrogate grandson.

"Hello Naruto. What can I do for you?" He asked the young blonde who removed his backpack, opened it, and pulled a book on basic sealing out.

"I wanted to return this book back to you since I'm done with it." He said getting a raised eyebrow from the man.

"You finished that whole book? Naruto most chunin rank ninja can't fully understand the schematics of basic seals yet you're telling me that you can fully understand how to make and operate the seals?" He asked only for Naruto to blink in confusion a couple of times and nod.

"Hai. I even used some of the blank scrolls you gave me and copied the drawings out of the book." He said and pulled a small scroll out of his backpack and handed it to Hiruzen. Said man took the scroll, opened it, and took a look at the seals Naruto made. A few minutes later his eyes widened in amazement due to how well written and correct the seals were.

"Naruto this is incredible! There are no mistakes whatsoever. How in the world did you pull this off?" He asked in astonishment while the young blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"Like I said Saru-oji once I understood the correct formation of the seals I just copied it from the book and made sure every form was drawn and set correctly. The blonde stated while Hiruzen remained stumped.

'_By kami this boy is a genius like his parents! If he can already understand the complexity of the basic seals in less than a few years he'll be the youngest seal master in history and surpass even Minato in the sealing arts!' _He thought.

"My boy this is beyond incredible. So tell me how has your day been in the academy? Have any of the teachers been giving you problems due to your 'condition'?" Hiruzen asked Naruto. Ever since Hiruzen enrolled Naruto in the academy he had to make sure that none of the academy teachers would ruin the boy's academics and stunt his growth as a ninja and also had the Headmaster check up and made sure they knew the consequences of denying a student the chance of becoming a ninja despite what they contained.

There were a few times where he had to remove a few of them from the academy and have them replaced with competent teachers and ever since Naruto had no problems. Naruto shook his head. "Nope I haven't had any problems at all with the teachers and guess what? I'm already in the top of my class and made a perfect score on the midterm." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"That's good Naruto. You'll more than likely be Rookie of the Year in your graduating class." He states.

"Really? Well to be honest with you I really don't care for the title. I'm just doing so good because I want to make my parents proud of me though there are some who think I'm cheating due to the fact that most of the girls think that the teme Sasuke should be the top student of the class and it doesn't help that he keeps glaring at me for doing better than him." Naruto explained while Hiruzen frowned.

"Just keep doing what you're doing Naruto and ignore them." He informed the young man who nods.

"Thanks. Say Saru-Oji can I ask you a question about my dad?" He asked. Hiruzen activates the silencing barrier and the security seals and nods.

"Sure Naruto what is it that you want to know?" He asked the young heir.

"Well I wanted to know if he gained his title from the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) or if it was for another reason?" Naruto asked Hiruzen.

"To be perfectly honest with you Naruto he gained that title before even creating the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Your father wasn't just famous for his skill in fuinjutsu but was also known for his speed being unmatched. There wasn't a shinobi alive aside from the current Raikage that could match his natural speed and reflexes and there was a reason why. You see Naruto Minato created a seal that was called the gravity seal. What he did with the seal was that once he places them on his body he channeled chakra into them to make them heavy." He said.

"So the gravity seals made his body heavy and trained with the weight on right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the man.

"Correct and while training his body adjusted to the weight and made his body stronger and faster. Afterwards he would add more weight onto the seals to train his body even harder. He would also release the seals in order to adjust to the new speed he gained from training so hard until he was use to moving at that speed normally. He also placed seals in his clothes but he did that for a while." He explained while Naruto had a look of amazement on his face.

"Wow that's amazing. So the weights I'm wearing on my arms and legs are working in a similar matter right?" Naruto asked the man who nods. On the blonde's arms were two black wristbands (Similar to the ones Yusuke wore in the dark tournament) and he also had tow around his shins.

"Yes Naruto but don't try to make the gravity seals yet since placing them on the body incorrectly or writing the seals wrong can be catastrophic. Just stick to the weights for now until you can fully understand how certain seals work and afterwards I'll help you place the seals on your body since I have plenty of knowledge in fuinjutsu as well." He instructed while Naruto nods.

"You got it Saru-Oji. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." He says and heads out the door. Sarutobi chuckles as Naruto exit the office and snapped his fingers. Two ANBU appeared wearing animal masks.

"Neko, Taka make sure he gets home safely and inform any ANBU in the area to keep a sharp eye on the civilians." He ordered. The two nod and shunshin out of the office.

**Naruto's apartment**

Naruto managed to get to his apartment safely. Hiruzen gave him one when he turned 9 and it was one of the decent ones. The landlord was a veteran of the last shinobi war but he suffered an accident that cost him to end his ninja career but he was kind to Naruto and gave him one of the apartments and only charged him for half of what the rent was a month.

Naruto was pulling out his key from his pocket and heard a gruff voice speak up. "Hey gaki." Naruto turned his head to see Daichi. The man was 6'1 and was in his late 30 to early 40's with a few strands of grey in his black hair. He had a dark tan complexion and was muscular but not overly built. He wore a black short sleeved shirt with grey jeans and black sandals. His hair was slicked back and tied in a ponytail and he had reddish brown eyes.

"Hey Daichi-san how are you doing?" He asked the man who smirks.

"I'm doing great kid. Say did you know that the lights in your place have been flickering on and off a lot? I had to check the power generator and thought the fuse fried." He asked and the blonde chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I've been working on some projects in the academy lately that required certain energies like electrical energy. That and I've been doing some experiments with lightning jutsu." Naruto stated.

"I see. Well as long as it's nothing serious I can let it slide. Well I'll see you around kiddo." He said and headed back down to his own apartment while Naruto opened his door and entered his home. The Apartment Complex was pretty big since it was meant for a family but the extra space was good for him. It had 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, a kitchen that had everything from a dishwasher, sink, microwave, stove, a refrigerator, and cabinets that were stocked with dishes, silverware, and food as well as a living room that had furniture.

One was a room that was made into a study for Naruto by Hiruzen and it was also where he kept all his extra books and scrolls as well as weapons he can practice with outside. Naruto walked into his room and set down the bag and removed his sandals.

Afterwards he leapt onto the top of his bed and lays back on it, closing his eyes.

**Mindscape**

Naruto found himself in his mindscape and it was in the form of a forest with mountain ranges behind it and the sun shining. He started to walk around the forest in his mindscape until he came across a sleeping crimson colored fox the size of a horse and had nine tails lied around its body.

Naruto smirks, walks over to Kyuubi and kneels down and hears her snore lightly. Naruto snickers and starts to stroke her behind one of her ears making her purr lightly. She stirs in her sleep and opens her eyes only to see Naruto's grinning face. "Hey sleepy head did I wake you?"  
Naruto asked with humor in his voice while the vixen snorted and yawned.

"**Considering the fact that all I can do in your mindscape aside from chasing rabbits is sleep." **She replied and stretched her body to get the kinks out. Her body glowed and she shifted into her hybrid form. She was 5'6 with long and smooth crimson red hair that had a few bangs falling in the front and it was tied in a ponytail and stopped to the middle of her back. She had a heart shaped face, deep red slit eyes, lips that were coated with red lipstick, and canines protruded from her upper lip.

She wore a red kunoichi battle Kimono and the dress was split on the sides, showing off her long, sexy, and creamy legs but she wore a pair dark red skintight shorts. The front and back of the dress was red with a black stripe going down the middle and she wore a red Kunoichi shirt that had long sleeves and wore a fishnet shirt that hugged her hour glass body and showed a little cleavage from her d-cup breasts that weren't too big or too small.

On her feet she wore a pair of red feudal ninja sandals and socks with red bandages wrapped around the middle of her feet, ankles, and stopped to her shins. Behind her nine red tails swayed back and forth and on top of her head were two red fox ears and she had claw-like nails that weren't to short or too long.

All in all, she was the epitome of beauty. **"So what is it that you need Naruto-kun?" **She asked the ten year old blonde.

"Do I need a reason for visiting my favorite vixen Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked cheekily while she chuckles and shakes her head. "Honestly I just want to hang out with you and Eva-chan in my mindscape while my body rests for a bit. Say where is Eva-chan anyways?" He asked while looking around the forest but that was when an orb of white light appeared in between them and formed into the shape of a human when the glowed died down.

The human was apparently female and seemed to be in her mid to late teens. She was 5'5 and had a tan like skin complexion. Her hair was long, smooth, and violet, and was tied into a high ponytail, stopping all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were violet with black pupils, and she had a heart shaped face. She appeared to be wearing a dark blue body suit that showed off her hourglass figure nicely and it had the symbol of a white crescent moon on the front of her outfit with black boots (Picture Dark Pheonix's Outfit only in a different color). She also had a silver chain belt wrapped around her waist with round sapphire gems on them and wore a violet cape that was around her neck with a sapphire gem button attaching it together.

"You called Naruto-kun?" Eva asked the young blonde.

"Hey Eva-chan how have you been?" Naruto asked the sorceress.

"I'm doing well. So what can I do for you?" She asked and Naruto eye smiled.

"For me? Nothing I just wanted to talk with you two since I'm petty sure it can get kind of boring living in the mindscape of a 10 year old." He stated while she laughed lightly and sat on the grass cross legged with her cape covering her body.

"It's not that bad Naruto-kun. I personally like the peace and quiet." She said while Natsumi nodded in agreement. She may be a powerful demon but she likes to be left alone and not interfere in human matters unless she had to. "So how far are you in the spells I taught you so far? Have you made any progress?" She asked Naruto who nods.

"Yeah especially with the magic barriers. Right now I'm working on trying to manipulate barriers around parts of my body and have em work as an absolute defense. The only problem is conjuring the barriers up instantly and making sure they're strong enough to withstand any form of attack." He explained while she smirked.

"I see. Performing such a feat takes a lot of skill and concentration for the body and mind and it also requires your senses to be heightened at their max and also the person needs to develop a sixth sense." She explained and Naruto nods.

"Normally it would take years for even a Master Mage to master such a skill and would take them half of their lifetime to do it. Lucky for you, you have me helping in the arts since I practically mastered everything my grandfather taught me." She said with a grin on her face.

"You also might want to try working on the elemental barriers." Naruto raised an eyebrow when she said Elemental Barriers. "Elemental Barriers protect you from elemental attacks that are unleashed on you by your opponent. They are the fire barrier, water barrier, earth barrier, lightning barrier, wind barrier, light barrier and darkness barrier."

"They can each withstand and absorb the element that an opponent uses against you. The fire barrier for example can withstand any fire attack but water would weaken it. The same goes for the others except for the light and darkness barriers that can deal with any element used except for their opposites." She explained.

"Wow that's really cool." He said excitedly while she smiled.

"Yes it really is especially since you don't need incantations to create them." She replied and Akemi spoke up.

"**Yes as interesting** **as creating elemental barriers is how exactly do you know which one to use exactly so that you don't end up using the wrong one?" **Akemi asked the Sorceress who grinned.

"It's really not that tough to know when to use the correct one unlike those times you had him do those chakra control exercises." She stated and a tick mark appeared on Natsumi's head.

"**Well excuse me for trying to help him in controlling my yokai! He is my container you witch!" **She snarled out and Eva's eyes glowed violet and purple electricity cackled around her arms.

"Watch who you're calling a witch you nine tailed shag rug!" She said and this time Natsumi's eyes glowed red.

"**Shag rug? SHAG RUG? I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! BY THE TIME YOU WERE EVEN A GLEAM IN YOUR FATHER'S EYE I WAS THE RULER OF THE MAKAI REALM AND LEADER IF THE FOX CLAN!" **She roared using the big demon head jutsu.

"YEAH AND SAID RULER GOT HER ASS HANDED TO HER BY A MERE NINGEN!" Eva shouted back and also performing the big demon head jutsu.

"**AT LEAST I WASN'T A POWER HUNGRY MAGE WHO BROUGHT CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION UPON THE HUMAN WORLD!" **Natsumi replied back.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU OVER GROWN PLUSHY?" Eva shouted and got into a fighting stance with purple electricity surrounding her rams and legs.

"**BRING IT ON SOUL STEALER!" **Natsumi replied while her tails flailed around and her fists ignited into red fire.

Before they could even start Naruto held his right arm out and his eyes glowed yellow. "Cohibeo (Restrain)." He said silently. That was when yellow energy tendrils shot out of the ground and restrained both Natsumi and Evangeline and the two blink in surprise. "Now listen you two I didn't come here to see you both fight since your little 'scraps' will result in me getting a headache the size of the Hokage mountain and that's something I want to avoid. Now then are you two gonna behave and apologize or do I have to put you two back in the cage for two months?" Naruto asked as a giant cage appears beside him, making Natsumi pale and have a look of horror when they saw their 'old prison'.

"**No not that! Put it away put it away!" **Natsumi said frantically and struggled in her bindings while Eva sweat dropped at how Natsumi was reacting to the cage. Sure she didn't like it either but Natsumi acted like the cage was a fate worse then death.

Naruto on the other hand had a stern look on his face. "Then apologize to each other and stop this senseless fighting." He said and the two nod in agreement.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time and that was when their bindings dissipated and they stood back up dusting off their clothes.

"I have to say Naruto that binding spell was performed very well. I take it you got the hang of using them and the destruction spells I taught you without having to do the incantaions fpr them right?" She asked and the blonde nods.

"Yep though for he higher level spells I still have to do the incantations." He stated and the female mage smiles.

"Impressive well then what do you say we work on your manipulation of the Natural Elements without having to use chakra and after wards get you started in how to use your spirit energy and Ki offensively and defensively?" She asked and the blonde nods in excitement. Natsumi decides to speak up.

"**And Naruto once you're done with that you and I can work some more in your Chakra Control as well as your fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, and the other shinobi arts." **She stated getting a nod from Naruto.

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up as his alarm clock went off and then shot a yellow lightning bolt from his finger tips and destroyed it without looking. " 'Yawns' stupid alarm clocks." He muttered while Natsumi and Eva giggled in his mindscape. "Tch. I'll repair it later; I gotta head to the academy for my test." He said and proceeded to go take his shower and change clothes, ate breakfast, and grabbed his backpack and gear but before he left, he did a criss cross sign with his hands and 20 copies of himself appeared in the apartment.

Alright you all know what to do right?" Naruto asked the group of Kage Bunshins who nod in agreement and shunshin away to their private training ground. Naruto hoists his backpack over his shoulder and locks his door.

'_Hey Eva-chan, should I teleport to the academy this time?' _Naruto asked the mistress of magic.

'_I say go for it. Your manipulation in switching your energy is good enough for you to teleport since the last time you tried you ended up losing your lunch.' _She stated while the blonde chuckles. His body starts to glow light blue and he suddenly flickers away.

**Ninja Academy **

Naruto appears in front of the academy and sees the third window to his class room. He grins and teleports to room 304. Iruka was currently in the room getting the tests prepared unaware that Naruto had entered the room and was behind him.

"Yo Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted out causing the man to jump out of his chair with a kunai drawn facing Naruto but then sighs.

"Darn it Naruto what have I told you about doing that? And how did you get in the class without me even noticing you?" Iruka asked while Naruto just grinned.

"Sorry Sensei but I can't tell you." He said while the man raised a brow.

"Oh and why not?" The instructor asked with curiosity.

"Family secret." Naruto answered while Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Family secret huh? So I'm guessing you found out about your birth parents from the Sandaime?" He asked Naruto who nodded.

"Yep but I can't tell you who they are since the knowledge of my parents is a SS class secret that only I and a few people who were good friends with my mom and dad know." Naruto replied with a serious look on his face.

"Oh I see. Well then Naruto since you are the first one here you can take a seat while I do the preparations for the tests okay?" The man asked.

"Sure thing." He said and goes and sits in the third row of the class room. He places his back pack near the side of his chair, opens it up, and pulls out a book that was entitled 'The Basics of Nature and Shape Transformation.' So far he was on the part that explained the manipulation of wind chakra.

'_Man the wind element is very interesting. To be able to create invisible and thin blades that can cut through anything which the enemy can't even see as well as create powerful vacuums of air that can repel attacks is amazing.' _He thought and he kept reading into it.

'_**Yes it sure is Naruto-kun since out of all the elemental chakra nature, wind is considered to be the most dangerous due to it being wild and unpredictable and it's also the most difficult to learn and master.' **_Natsumi said in his mindscape and Evangeline nodded in agreement.

"_Indeed and so is trying to manipulate the natural element itself. Even I had some difficulty in using that element during my training. It's also my favorite element to use due to the amount of destruction it causes." _She said with a grin on her face.

"_**I'll say but when you combine it with fire… talk about awesome." **_Natsumi replied.

"_Yeah but the one thing I loved doing with the element was create fast moving gusts of wind ,tornadoes, and hurricanes and watch my enemies get blown away or sucked into them and torn to shreds by fast moving currents and be crushed and impaled by insane amounts of debris." _The Sorceress stated with a dazed off look on her face while Natsumi had an ear splitting grin on her face. Naruto on the other hand was sweat dropping when he heard them talk about their 'love' of the wind element.

"_**Oh now that is my favorite part especially when you hear their agonizing screams echo throughout the vortex and" **_She would've continued until Naruto coughed in his mindscape in order to get their attention.

"_As interesting as it is to hear you two talk about your fetishes with the wind element I need you both to keep it down I'm trying to study." _Naruto said telepathically while the two laughed sheepishly.

"_Heh, sorry Naruto-kun." _Eva said.

"_**Yeah sorry….killjoy." **_Natsumi muttered.

"_I heard that!" _Naruto replied while Natsumi stuck her tongue out at him.

While Naruto was reading, he heard the class bell ring and sighs as the other students started to walk in chatting to each other while he put away his book and was prepared to take the semester test.

**And Cut! Hey guys here's my new fic and I hope you like the first chapter. So that you all know this fic will have other crossovers mixed into it such as the spells, weapons, techniques, bloodline abilities, etc. and if anyone has any good suggestions, for spells, weapons, and anything else let me know and I'll more than likely add your ideas in the future chapters.**

**Until Next Time Peace Out! **


	2. Mage in The Making Pt 2

**Naruto Namikaze: The Legendary Shinobi Mage**

**Hey everyone it's me with another chapter. As I said in the closing to the last chapter If anyone has any suggestions for bloodlines, spells, weapons, etc. be my guest to inform my because I'm always up for suggestions. Anyhow, here's the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I down own anything from the anime, manga, video games, novels, movies, ect. except for what I create.**

**Chapter 2: A Mage in the Making pt. 2**

Naruto watched as the rest of the students entered the classroom and went to their seats. Sitting beside him were Hinata Hyuga and the only surviving member of the Kurama clan's main branch family Yakumo Kurama. A year back when Naruto was visiting the Sandaime, he met Yakumo and her uncle who was the head of the Kurama clan's secondary branch. She was born with a weak body and despite her disability; she still wanted to become a shinobi. Her Genjutsu-based Kekkei Genkai was strong, stronger than any other members but she lost control of her powers once when she was with her parents because she was apparently the host of a demon known as an Ido.

So her uncle came to Hiruzen for help and asked the man if there was a way for him to help his niece. Naruto volunteered to help her and stated that his 'tenant' can get rid of the Ido and help improve her body. So during that time Naruto entered her mindscape with the help of Natsumi and Eva got rid of the parasitic demon while Eva used a regeneration spell to help Yakumo's body grow stronger.

"Hey Yakumo-chan." Naruto said and Yakumo smiled at the boy who changed her life around and freed her from her burden.

"Hey Naruto-kun, are you ready for the test?" She asked the blonde who nods.

"I'm more than ready. I'm gonna ace this just like I did the last ones." He said grinning while she giggled. "So how is your physical therapy going Yakumo-chan?" He asked the Kurama heir since after Eva use a regeneration spell to heal her weak body, Hiruzen had Yakumo do physical therapy sessions with his personal doctor to ensure that she can perform the physical aspects that were needed for the ninja life and afterwards, Hiruzen stated that she was qualified and put her into Naruto's age group.

After that day, Yakumo had been enrolled into the academy and became friends with Naruto and she was the only one in his generation to know about Natsumi and Eva and surprisingly she took it well due to the fact that she was once the host of a demon.

"It's going great Naruto-kun. Even though my body is fully healthy I still go to my therapist just in case. You can never be too careful right?" She asked and the blonde nods in agreement.

"Yeah it's better safe than sorry." He replied and then felt someone tug on the sleeve of his shirt. He turned his head to see Hinata eye smiling at him. "Oh hey Hinata-chan. Sorry I didn't talk to you earlier." He apologized while the heiress giggled.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, how are you doing Yakumo-chan?" Hinata asked the Kurama heiress.

"I'm fine, so do you think you'll fare well in the semester exam?" She asked and Hinata nods.

"Mmmhmm, I'll do well on the test." She said. While they chatted, a white haired chunin named Mizuki walked into the room and set his gaze on Naruto and frowned.

'_Look at that thing just sitting their like he's human. Why doesn't Hokage-sama just kill that damn monster?' _The chunin thought as he sneered at the blonde and made his way towards the desk. After Iruka got everything in place he stood up and spoke up.

"Alright everyone pay attention." He called out getting the students attention. "Today you all will be doing the semester exam which consists of you doing a written test, a shuriken and kunai throwing test, a ninjutsu test on the three basics, and lastly you'll be paired up in a sparring match against each other, if you score any lower than a 60% then you will have to retake the class but there will be extra credit at the end of the test if you want to get your score up. Now then my assistant will be passing out the tests which you have an hour to complete and no cheating." He said sending a glare to some of the gulping students.

Mizuki proceeded to hand out the tests to every one until he came to Naruto and sneered but placed the test down in front of the blonde. _'Let's see how you handle that test demon. Only Chunin and Jonin ranked ninja can get those answers right.' _ He thought as he went back to the desk with an evil smirk on his face. As Naruto turned his paper over his eyes widened a little and a frown formed on his face.

"_What is this? These are questions that only high ranking ninja can answer. That teme switched my paper and expects me to fail. He must be a Kyuubi hater." _Naruto thought.

"_Don't fret Naruto-kun I can help you with these answers. For me, these questions are a cake walk." _Eva assured the blonde who smiled.

"_Thanks Eva-chan. Just help me with the ones I can't fully answer since I can answer most of these." _Naruto replied and the Sorceress of Magic nods. Said blonde begins to work on his test as do the other students. Mizuki's smirk turned into a frownas he saw the 'boy' start writing in the exam he gave him.

**An hour later**

"All right the hour's up now place your pencil's down." Iruka ordered and the kids did that. Naruto was smirking due to the fact that he manage to finish the 'test' Mizuki gave him while said man went around and picked them up and then handed them to Iruka who started to go over them while the students chatted with one another. When he went to Naruto's and his eyes widened. _'What in the?' _He thought and turned his gaze at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out getting the blonde's attention.

"Yeah sensei?" Naruto asked the man.

"I need to talk to outside the classroom it's about your test." He said with a questioning look on his face.

"Hah! I bet you his score was so bad that he's not even gonna get to take the other tests. What a loser!" Kiba Inuzuka stated with a smug grin on his face. Naruto blinked and looked around for a few seconds.

"Iruka sensei did you hear a dog barking just now?" Naruto asked innocently while in his mindscape, Eva and Natsumi were snickering while those in the classroom laughed. Hinata and Yakumo covered their mouths and giggled while Kiba growled at the blonde.

"All right, alright everyone quiet down and no Naruto you didn't fail the test. I just need to talk to you about it." He said and the blonde nods and makes his way towards Iruka who leads him out the door and Mizuki was inwardly cursing thinking hat he would get away with changing the 'demon brat's' test.

After Iruka closed the door behind him he looked at Naruto's test and back at the blonde. "Naruto out of curiosity did you know this test had questions that only chunin and jonin could answer?" Iruka asked the blonde who blinked a few times.

"Yeah I knew and?" Naruto asked while Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"And? Naruto this wasn't the test the other students got." He paused for a moment and then frowned. "Did Mizuki switch your test?" He asked seriously.

"He probably did I'm not sure why but just go on ahead and test it I'm pretty sure I got all the answers right." Naruto replied.

"Are you sure? I can give you another test." He asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sure sensei, go ahead and grade the test." Naruto replied. Iruka looked at him for a few minutes and sighs.

"Very well Naruto. Come on you still have the other tests to do." He said as he opened the door and let Naruto in. As Naruto went back to his seat, Iruka gave Mizuki a look that meant he was in trouble. That was when an ANBU wearing a tiger mask appeared before the teachers.

"Mizuki the Hokage would like to have a word with you." Tora said which made Mizuki frown.

"May I ask why? We are in the middle of a test after all." He asked.

"The Hokage doesn't need a reason why, he's your superior chunin." He said in a stern voice and grabbed the man by his shoulder and shunshins away with him.

"Well since Mizuki is gone we'll go on ahead and start on the shuriken throwing. Everyone head outside." He ordered as the other students filed out and headed to the shuriken training grounds.

**Shuriken Training Grounds**

After the students made their way to the training grounds, he started to have each student perform their skills in shuriken training. Sakura Haruno got a 5/10, Chouji got a 6/10 and did Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino, Ino got a 7/10 and Hinata and Yakumo got a 8/10. Sasuke went and also got an 8/10 much to the Uchiha's displeasure.

"Alright Naruto you're up." Iruka called the blonde who nodded and moved forward, pulling out his own Shuriken.

"Hey loser don't trip over your own feet and get a shuriken lodged in your gut." Sasuke taunted while Kiba snickered, causing Hinata, Ino, and Yakumo to glare at him while Sakura and the fan-girls squealed out and saying Sasuke was so cool. Naruto however ignored the two but turned his attention towards the dummy targets and grinned.

He channeled a small amount of his wind chakra into the edges of the blades and Iruka was the only one to notice it but decided to let it slide but was curious about how the blonde could know and use his elemental affinity so soon. Without hesitation, Naruto flings the Shuriken at the dummies and they seemed to go through the dummies and get lodged into the trees behind them.

"Hah! The idiot misses!" Kiba laughed out while Sasuke had a smug look on his face.

"Not so great now are you loser? I bet a brain dead monkey could do better than you." The Uchiha stated which got laughs from the other kids minus the other clan heirs.

That was when Naruto spoke up. "Iruka-sensei could you be so kind as to tell me my score?" Naruto asked the man who nodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you got a 10/10." He said while some of the students yelled in outrage abd stated that he was lying while the fan girls said that Naruto couldn't do any better than their Sasuke-kun. A tick mark appeared on Iruka's face and the man had enough of their ignorance.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRATS!" He yelled which made them all shut up while Naruto pulled some ear plugs out of his ears. "The reason Naruto got a perfect 10 out of 10 is because he hit the three dummies precisely and not only that he also targeted the other vital areas aside from the brain and heart which gives him extra credit points." He said as walked towards one of the dummies and points to one of the tears in the shuriken. "See? He threw the shuriken with such accuracy and precision that they went through the dummy. Had it been a real person he/she would've been killed." He finished explaining and smirks at Naruto.

The other students remained silent while a certain Uchiha growled out and glared at Naruto for upping him once again. Said blonde walked to where Hinata and Yakumo were and gave them a thumbs up while grinning which made the two giggle. Kiba growled as he saw Hinata near the blonde and swore to make him sorry.

"Now then head to the taijutsu training arena." He ordered and they did. "Hold on a minute Naruto." Said stopped in his tracks and looks at Iruka who walks towards the blonde. "That was a pretty stunt you pulled there. Infusing your affinity into the edges of the shuriken blades." He said with a small grin on his face which made Naruto's eyes widen but returned to normal.

"I never would've guessed you to have a wind element since they are rare in the village since only the Yondaime, and the Sandaime's son Asuma Sarutobi were the only ones in the village that had the element."

Naruto on the other hand rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly. "Thanks though I have a long way to go before I can actually use the element at its fullest but I'm pretty good in controlling it so far." The blonde stated as he headed back towards the rest of the group as did Iruka.

During the taijutsu matches Naruto was talking with Yakumo and Hinata. "So Hinata how's the little fire cracker and Hisomi-okaa-san doing?" He asked the heiress who giggled when he called her little sister Hanabi a fire cracker since the 6 year old girl was always full of energy and reacts to the simplest thing. He also called Hinata's mother Okaa-san since the woman and her husband Hiashi were best friends with his parents and Hisomi saw Naruto as the son she always wanted.

"They're both doing fine though Hanabi has been complaining about you not visiting as much as you use to." She said which made the blonde rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah I know but I've been really busy lately so I don't get as much free time as I use to." He explained and they saw Ino punch the lights out of some civilian student due to the fact that he made an off comment about fighting a dumb blonde. Iruka sweat drops when he sees said student sprawled on the ground with an imprint of Ino's fist in his face.

"Ouch. I guess all that after school training with us has improved Ino's right hook." He said jokingly as the blonde pumped her fist in the air and grinned.

"Indeed." Said a stoic voice which surprised the three when they saw Shino standing behind them with his hands in his pockets.

"Man Shino you got to warn somebody when you do that. I almost had a heart attack." Naruto said jokingly while the young Aburame tilted his shades up a little.

"My apologies Uzumaki-san. I didn't mean to startle you." Shino said which made Naruto sweat drop.

"Dude I'm kidding there's no need to take it seriously and stop calling me Uzumaki-san. Just Naruto will work buddy." He said while the bug user nodded.

"Very well… Naruto. Hinata-san Yakumo-san how are you two fairing?" He asked the two who smiled back.

"We're doing fine Shino-kun." Hinata said and Yakumo nodded.

"Say Shino I have a question about how your clan's abilities to use insects in battle." Naruto said while the Aburame looked at NAruto for a while and spoke up.

"What do you wish to know?" Shino asked the blonde.

"Aside from the Kikaichu's that reside in your body, can you use other insects or arachnid types in battles?" Naruto asked the bug user. Shino thought about his answer and spoke up.

"Theoretically yes we can but we prefer to use the Kikaichu in our battles since we're more affiliated with them than other insects why do you ask?" Shino asks while the blonde shrugs.

"Oh just curious I mean I know your clan specialize in espionage, tracking, and capture though I always wondered why you never tried to use other insects or arachnids like scorpions, spiders, or members of the ant family like wasps or hornets." Naruto answered.

"I see. Well we normally communicate with those types and use them for tracking and gathering info like we do the Kikaichu but it's rarely been done unless necessary." Shino answered and Naruto nods.

"Wow if you ask me that's pretty cool." Naruto stated which made Shino raise an eyebrow since most people would think that members of his clan were either gross or freaks. That was when Ino approached the group.

"Hey Naruto-kun did you see that. I showed that jerk not to underestimate us blondes." She said with a big grin on her face. Aside from Hinata and Yakumo, Ino developed a crush on Naruto ever since he scared off those bullies when they were 7 years old and the blonde also met her parents who were good people and didn't blame him for his condition.

"Yeah I did Ino-chan. That was a sick right hook you gave the guy. I think you knocked out some of his teeth." He said jokingly while the female Yamanaka blushed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Thanks to all that after school training the four of us did though I wish you could convince that lazy clown Shika and Chouji to join in. Seriously those two can be such a pain with Shikamaru saying things are troublesome." She muttered while Naruto shrugs

"You con only do so much. For Shika you'd need a miracle to get that guy to do anything." Naruto stated and Ino's face brightened up.

"Oh I think I can convince him. My mom keeps this wicked looking club and whip in her closet in case my dad does something stupid." She stated with a grin on her face which made the four sweat drop.

"Ino that's inhumane, violent, and it's possible you might kill him with those objects." Yakumo said with a deadpanned expression and Ino blinks a couple of times.

"And your point?" she asked which made the genjutsu user almost stumble over and look at her in shock while Naruto's sweat drop grew.

"Hinata remind me to keep every sharp, pointy, throwing, and explosive object away from Ino especially when she gets mad. And I thought Ten-chan was dangerous with weapons and explosives." He muttered and said bun haired girl, who was working on her kunai throwing sneezed.

During the matches, Hinata went up against a fan girl named Ami, who in a sense was pathetic since the heiress knocked her out with a backhand to the temple. Yakumo went against Sakura Haruno and like Hinata's match was over in less than a few seconds since said pink haired girl made an off comment about her hanging out with a clan less nobody who cheated in every test make her Sasuke-kun look bad and Yakumo responded by kicking the girl dead in her large forehead and leaving an imprint of her foot on her forehead which made most of the students especially Naruto, Eva, and Natsumi laugh.

Next was Shino's match and he faced off against a civilian student and won. Choji and Shikamaru had their match with Shika forfeiting before the match even started saying that it would too troublesome for him to face Choji since the boy was 'bigger' than him.

"And he wonders why his mother and the other females beat them senseless." Naruto mutters while Natsumi and Eva nodded in agreement.

"No kidding. This guy reminds me of a black mage I knew when I was a kid. I believe his name was Naga. Talk about a lazy ass. My grandpa almost sent him to the phantom realm for all eternity. I wonder if the Nara's are related to him." Eva asked from his mindscape.

Iruka was looking at his clip board and sighs. "Unfortunately the next spar will be a three way match against Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha." He said and saw some of the students gasp while Kiba and Sasuke smirked. Naruto on the other hand didn't look worried at all and made his way towards the ring with his hands in his pockets.

"Do you think Naruto-kun will be okay?" Ino asked Hinata and Yakumo who smiled.

"He'll be fine Ino. I highly doubt that Naruto will even have to try against those two." Yakumo stated while the Yamanaka blinked a few times.

"He's really that strong?" She asked with interest. "I mean I know he's strong due to all the physical training we do with him but just how strong is he?"

The two girls grinned. "Oh you'll see." They both said at the same time.

**Back at the arena**

Naruto walked in the middle of the sparring ring and set his gaze on a smug Kiba and Sasuke. "Ready to get your ass handed to you Uzumaki?" Kiba taunted with a grin on his face while Akamaru sat at the sideline.

"This won't take long." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"You're right Uchiha it won't especially when I have you and sir stink a lot over there taste the dirt." Naruto said calmly while they glared at the blonde.

"Alright you three this is a taijutsu only match so no ninjutsu are allowed. The last one standing is the winner." He finished and got a nod from them. "Ready?" He asked as Kiba and Sasuke got into their clan fighting stances. Naruto pulled his hands out of his pockets and gets into a loose stance and seem to sway slowly which confused most of the students since they've never seen a style like that before.

"Hajime!" Iruka called out and without hesitation, both Sasuke and Kiba charged at Naruto intent on taking him out. Naruto on the other hand was smirking inwardly as Kiba came first and swung a right hook at Naruto's face and said blonde stepped to the side without even trying grabbed Kiba's wrist and kneed him in the gut causing the Inuzuka to spit up.

Sasuke made an attempt to hit Naruto in his blind spot but said blonde grabbed Kiba by the hood of his jacket and pulled the surprised Inuzuka in the spot he was formerly at and Sasuke punched Kiba in the jaw and Naruto released him while Kiba was sent sprawling onto the ground and skidding out of the arena.

Sasuke, who was stunned at what happened, never saw Naruto's incoming fist strike him dead in the temple made him stumble backwards clutching the side of his head with one head. Naruto sprinted towards Sasuke and when he was close enough he planted his hand on the ground, spun his body doing an instant 180, and sweep kicks the Uchiha off his feet, making the boy fall on his back.

Before Sasuke could realize what happened, Naruto delivered an elbow drop to the prick's chest, making the Uchiha cough and get the wind knocked out of him. Said blonde got back up and dusted his shorts off. "You were right about one thing, this match didn't take long." He said as he turned his back and walked away. Sasuke slowly stood up and glared at Naruto's back with anger in his eyes.

"_I'll show you loser." _He said and started to perform a few hand seals and inhaled air into his lungs. Iruka saw this and his eyes widened. "Katon: Gokyuaku no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball)." Sasuke unleashed a large fireball at the blonde's back. Naruto turned his head only to be engulfed by the flames.

"Naruto!" Hinata, Yakumo, and Ino cried out and ran towards the arena while Sasuke looked smug at what he did. Iruka cursed for not being quick enough to stop the brat and was getting ready to use a water jutsu to put the flames out only to see Naruto walk out of the flames with his hands in his pockets and not a burn marks on his body much to everyone's shock but what surprised them even more was that there was what appeared to be a red barrier formed around him, but then it faded away.

Said blonde was glaring dangerously at Sasuke and cracking his knuckles. "I was taking it easy on you teme but now the kiddy gloves are off. I'm gonna give you an ass kicking that even your grandkids will feel." He snarled out while Natsumi and Evangeline were in chibi form waving palm palms and cheering for the blonde to beat him senseless but that train of thought died when Iruka appeared in between them.

"Enough." He said sternly but then glared at Sasuke who had the nerve to cringe. "You Sasuke Uchiha are coming with me to have a _chat_ with the Headmaster about your actions in endangering your fellow classmate." He said as he grabbed the Uchiha by the back of his collar and dragged him off to the office while the prick's fan girls were screaming and saying he couldn't do that to the last Uchiha with Sakura being the loudest.

A tick mark appeared on the man's face and he stopped in his tracks. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET YOUR ASSES BACK INTO CLASS!" He yelled which made the girls shut up and scurry back in while the males and few females sweat drop.

"Wow." Was all Naruto said while Hinata, Ino, and Yakumo ran towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun are you alright? Hinata asked worriedly while inspecting the blonde for any injuries.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan. That fireball was barely even hot." He answered trying to calm her down.

"Well that's a relief. I thought you were barbequed in that flame. Say what was that red barrier that formed around you when you walked out of the flames Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"Oh that was a technique I created that protects me from fire based Jutsu." He said. _'Technically Eva-chan taught me how to make and create my own version.' _ He thought while the Mistress of Magic was grinning at the praise she was given while Natsumi was sulking under a tree pouting.

"Really? Is it possible for anyone to learn it?" Yakumo asked while Naruto thought about it.

"Honestly I don't know since I just started working on it." He answered. "Well then let's head back in class ladies." He said as head back in the classroom.

**After School**

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Yakumo were in a training field and the blonde had a few scrolls out. "Hey Naruto-kun what are these scrolls for?" Ino asked the blonde.

"These. Oh they're your new weights." He answered and saw their eyes bug out.

"More weights? Come on Naruto-kun when are you gonna teach us something cool?" Ino whined with a pout on her face while Naruto snickers.

"Don't worry your pretty little blonde head Ino-chan." He replied making her cheeks turn pink. "I'll teach you guys something aside from chakra control and doing physical workouts soon but for now we need to work on your stamina, increasing your chakra reserves, and make sure you're all physically fit." He said as he opened up the scrolls and in a puff of smoke, more weights appeared but these were grey.

Yakumo blinked a few times and looked at the weights. "What's so special about these weights?" Yakumo asked.

Naruto grinned as he picked one up. "I had these weights custom made by a black smith and shop owner who was a good friend of my teammates and I happen to be good friends with his daughter. Now unlike the weights I gave you, these were made from a special metal that can absorb a certain amount of chakra into them depending on the user." He stated. "Now go on ahead and remove the old weights I gave you girls off your wrists and ankles."

The three rolled up their sleeves and pant legs and took off the weights and they hit the ground, creating small craters. "Okay when you put these on, divide your current weight individually in each weight usuing your chakra." He instructed and they started to place the new ones on and add chakra that'll match their weight. When they did that they fell on their butts with wide eyes.

"What the?" Ino said in shock while Naruto snickered. "Is this how much I really weigh?" The other three had the same thoughts while Naruto spoke up.

"Yeah you see when you divided the mass of your body with your chakra and add it to those weights you are practically training in your max weight instead of just adding weight like you did with the old ones." He stated while their eyes bugged out.

"Wait Naruto-kun what about you?" Hinata asked.

"Oh me? I'm wearing the same weights you are." He answered with a grin on his face. "Now try to pick yourselves up but be careful. You don't want to injure yourself." He said while they struggled to get up.

"Darn it Naruto how can you wear these things?" A frustrated and struggling Yakumo asked the blonde who eye smiled.

"Oh I've been doing this since I was 6 with my guardian who is an ANBU." He stated. "There is a good side to this though. Once you're use to working out in your maximum weight your body will get accustomed to it and you'll get stronger and faster." He explained. "So for now we'll work on you guys getting accustomed to your own weight but whenever you're not training just release the effects of the weights and they'll deactivate."

So for the rest of the day the three Kunoichi in training were working on adjusting to their weight by doing sit ups, push ups, and pull-ups while said blonde did the same but did double the amount they were doing. After wards the three were exhausted and sprawled out on the ground panting heavily.

"What's this? You girls are tired already? I've only broken a sweat." He said teasingly while Ino and Yakumo glared at the blonde.

"Shut up Naruto. Unlike you we're not stamina freaks." The blonde Yamanaka stated while Naruto chuckles.

"Cry me a river Ino-chan." Naruto said as he looked at the sun setting. "Well training is over for today." He said as he pulled out three green pills from his weapons pouch. "Here eat these. They'll rejuvenate your body." He said and they each took a green pill and swallowed it. A few minutes later they got up and instantly felt better.

"Wow I feel better, thanks Naruto-kun." Yakumo said smiling as did the other girls.

"No problem now let's get you three home." He replied and escorted the three to their houses.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto made it back to his place and after eating dinner which consisted of grilled salmon and steamed rice and changing into his bed clothes, Naruto went to his bedroom, laid back on his bed with his eyes closed.

**Mindscape**

Naruto appeared in the castle and walks through the hallways and sees large portraits that consisted of mages, warlocks, witches, wizards, paladins, and other masters in the arts of magic. He suddenly came upon a large door and blinks. He slowly opens it and when he enters he sees Evangeline sitting in a big blue comfy chair with her legs crossed and was currently reading novel with a black cover that had what appeared to be the image of a flying raven on it.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Eva said as she closed the book and put it away. "So I take it you're ready to start on your training in the magic arts right?" She asked the blonde who nodded but that was when a swirl of red fire appeared beside Naruto and when it cleared, it revealed Natsumi in all her glory and from the looks of it she was peeved.

"**Damn it Evangeline do you know how long it took me to find my way around this damn labyrinth you call a castle?" **She growled out while the female mage raised an eyebrow and had a look of amusement on her face.

"Hey it's not my fault your skills are redundant in the ways of navigation Queen of the Kitsune Clan." She said which caused a tic mark to appear on Natsumi's head. "Besides Naruto-kun was the one who altered the mindscape and made the castle so get mad at him." She said until the blonde spoke up.

"And that would result in Natsumi-chan being caged and you not being able to read or have you forgotten that this is _my_ mindscape Eva-chan?" He asked with a raised brow and said mage and vixen had the gall to be embarrassed. "That aside Eva-chan what other forms of magic would I be learning aside from the ones you're currently teaching me?" He asked.

Eva tapped her finger under her chin for a while and then smirked. "Oh I'll be teaching you a lot of what I know since I'm knowledgeable in every form which consists of the Light Arts, Dark Arts, Forbidden Arts, White Magic, Black Magic, Alchemy, and Necromancy. Not only that but I also possess the abilities of those that I defeated meaning you'll get the same powers I obtained during my travels and I'll also teach you how to manipulate other energies that only I am capable of using as well as teach you how to create your own weapons and how to augment your energy into your weapons and other magical items and artifacts like scepters, rings, swords, and other objects. I'll also teach you my version of the sealing arts since my kin were the first ones who created it since your ninja, monks, and Samurai have only scrathed the surface when it comes to a complex art such as this." She finished and with a snap of her fingers, a _large_ book shelf full of books and scrolls appeared behind her and were separated in category. A huge sweat drop formed on the back of Naruto's head.

"That's… a lot of books." He said dully while Natsumi grinned and snapped her fingers and a large shelf full of books and scrolls also appeared behind her and Naruto's eyes bugged out. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! I have to read every single one of these books?" He asked horrified while the two couldn't help but laugh lightly at the look on his face.

"Oh don't worry Naruto-kun most of this stuff we will slowly pass into you brain plus in your mindscape you control time meaning you could read a hundred of these books in less than 30 minutes." Eva stated. "Plus I will teach three magic arts that I myself created and mastered."

"**She's right you know. Besides you're already ahead of all your peers skill wise so this should be cake." **Natsumi replied. **"Plus in case you've forgotten, I'm knowledgable in both the ninja arts and demon arts so you should be happy you've got two strong and sexy teachers to help you."** She said posing for the 10 year old who had the decency to blush a little.

"Now then let's get started with your tor- I mean training." Eva said as she got up from her chair with an evil glint in her eye and Natsume also had one in her eye. Naruto on the other hand was scared for his life.

**Morning**

The sunlight hit Naruto's room and said blonde groans and opens his eyes. He looks around groggily and yawns. "Man what night. Having all that knowledge crammed into my brain is torture. Thank Kami Eva-chan and Natsumi-chan slowed down the process otherwise I would have passed out from brain overload." He muttered.

"_Hey Naruto-kun before you get dressed and ready to leave look under your bed, Natsumi and I left you a few 'gifts' to help you out with your training." _Eva said and the blonde shinobi/mage in training nodded while he got out of the bed and crouched down to under it only to see what looked like a chrome case with a key lock and a key on top of it as well as a scroll with black on the edges and a scroll with a Pactio symbol on it (for a picture of what it looks like go to the Negima wikia site). He blinks and reaches under the bed to pull them out.

"Say Eva-chan how did you get these here if I may ask?" The blonde asked his sensei who rubbed the back of her head ad blushed in embarrassment.

"_You remember when you gave me and Natsumi-chan permission to have free access to your mindscape as long as e didn't go beyond our boundaries?" _She asked and got a nod from Naruto. _"Well apparently we can also remove the things from your mindscape and bring them in the real world after I altered the Shiki Fuin seal for Natsumi and got rid of that cage." _She answered which made the blonde fall over on the floor and shot back up.

"You mean to tell me that all that stuff you had me do in my mindscape since I lived in ANBU HQ I could've done in the real world?" He asked in an annoyed tone while Eva's blush and smile grew.

"_Heh heh… ummm… Yes?" _She replied which made Naruto slap his forehead. _"What even I have my off days." _Natsumi on the other hand snorted.

"Natsumi did you know about this too?" Naruto asked and said vixen froze up. "Natsumi…" Naruto growled out and the vixen was sweating bullets.

"**What? I have my off days too." **She lied and Naruto let out an annoy sigh.

"Anyways let's see what's in the case." He said as he grabbed the key, put it into the lock, twisted it, and opened it. When a clicking sound was heard, the top flipped opened and inside the case was a bunch of different colored orbs. Naruto looked at them carefully and blinked a couple of time.

"_Go ahead Naruto-kun pick one up." _Eva gestured. Naruto shrugs and picks up a green one and studies it. That was when his eyes widened when he felt the energy within it flow into his hand and through his arm.

"Whoa what the? This energy feels similar to my magic based energy." He said to himself while Evangeline giggled.

"_That Naruto is a magical item that was known as Materia which is crystallized Mako that was created by the mages from what is known as the Life stream and allows the person who wields it to use magic and manipulate the natural elements around them depending on what type of element the Materia is based off of. You see the Life stream is a river of spiritual energy coursing through the Planet. It is also considered to be a swell of souls, a river of the dead's memories and is the sum of all living things on the Planet. Each new life whether it's a plant, animal, or human beings is blessed with spiritual energy from the Life stream prior to their birth and upon the organism's death, its spiritual energy returns to the Life stream, taking back with it the memories of its lifetime, and allowing the Life stream as a whole to grow and the cycle to continue. Depending on the color, materia can be a summon, elemental and non elemental magic, a support item that increases your abilities, or you can add it to weapons and armor and they come in different colors. You can also level up a materia's ability through training." _She explained. Naruto on the other hand whistled and set the Materia back in the case.

He then went to the scroll that had the Pactio symbol on it, unraveled it, and in a puff of smoke several books on Alchemy, Black, and White Magic appeared. "Great more books." He muttered.

"_Hey now don't be like that, almost everything I learned came from these books. No one said it would be easy my mage in training."_ She said cheekily and Naruto pouted.

"You're cruel Eva-chan. Cruel and Sadistic." He said while anime tears fell from his eyes while Eva and Natsumi giggled at how he was acting.

"_You can blame my dad and my grandfather. I gained my mother's looks but their way of teaching was passed on to me."_ She replied.

"Why does kami hate me?" He cried out dramatically while the two laugh at his state of anguish.

**And Cut! Well guys here's the next chapter. Now the next one will be a time skip and the rookies will be 14. I also want to thank the ones that reviewed and gave me info on where I can find techniques for my Naruto Mage fic. Also be sure to credit Challenger for making this challenge and I'm here to inform you this fic will be a mixture of Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, Bleach, Ninja Gaiden, Negima, and other video games, animes, manga's, tv shows, books, etc so until the Peace Out! **


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation

**Naruto Namikaze: The Legendary Shinobi Mage**

**Hey everyone it's me with another chapter. As I said in the closing to the last chapter if anyone has any suggestions for bloodlines, spells, weapons, etc. be my guest to inform me because I'm always up for suggestions. Anyhow, here's the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I down own anything from the anime, manga, video games, novels, movies, ect. except for the character's, bloodlines, spells, and anything else that I create.**

**Chapter 3: Graduation and Tokubetsu Genin**

**Training Room**

Sitting on the middle of the room in the lotus position was none other than a 14 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was now at the impressive height of 5'5. His hair was in the same style as his father's but had some red highlights in the jaw length bangs. His canines jutted from his upper lip and his facial structure was more sharp and feral, being derived of baby fat due to all the physical training he did. He was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt that had a silver trimming around the edge where the sleeves should be and around the collar. He also wore a pair of black ANBU styled cargo pants with a silver belt and a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on top of them with spirals engraved in each of them as well as a pair of elbow pads with the same engravings and had a lean build.

His eyes were closed and he seemed to be focusing. _"Remember Naruto-kun stay focused and keep your thoughts clear and your mind focused." _Eva instructed as he got ready to use his telekinesis abilities. Said blonde nodded his head and he inhaled and exhaled. His body started to slowly rise off of the ground and float in mid air but he kept his focus and one by one each block started to slowly rise from the ground. Naruto's face scrunches up a little as he focused and the blocks started to slowly rotate in different directions.

He concentrates a little more and the blocks rotate a little faster around him. After doing this for almost thirty minutes, he lets out a frustrating sigh and the blocks fall to the floor creating loud thuds. Naruto floats down on the ground and wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Man I'm still not use to using telekinesis that way yet. Oh well I'll just have to work on it some more." He said to himself and sat up, getting the kinks out of his back and shoulder.

"_I'll say this Naruto-kun. You're skills in telekinesis are improving. Hell it's much more improved than mine was when I was your age. I guess being the son of two prodigious ninja has its perks. That and having the fox queen and strongest mage to ever live sealed in your body is another advantage." _She stated and Natsumi nodded in agreement.

"**No kidding. Say today is the graduation exam right. You gonna show that Uchiha prick up one last time?" **Natsumi asked with a grin on her face. Naruto chuckles and nods.

"Does Hinata blush whenever I tease her?" He replied back. "Heck yeah I'm gonna show that smug brat up. I don't know how Itomi-chan (Fem. Itachi) put up with him when he was younger."

Natsumi on the other hand snorted. **"Aside from her, her mother, and that Obito kid the Cyclopes talks about the only good Uchiha is a dead one. They're nothing but power hungry thieves who think they are kami's greatest gift to man kind and deserve everything on a silver platter and if you ask me she did the smart thing in wiping them out in one night."**

Naruto on the other hand nodded too. "Yeah too bad she went 'rogue' and killed those pricks." He quoted.

"**Say Naruto-kun do you still have that vile of blood Itomi gave you?" **Natsumi asked the blonde who nodded.

"Yep though I'm gonna use it after I graduate. The last thing I want is those pricks AKA the Elders and Civilian Council getting on my case about taking their _golden child's _bloodline. Oh well at least Saru-oji put them in their place when they found out I was outdoing their precious Uchiha and wanted me removed from the academy. I swear the last time I saw him that pissed was when he found out his subordinates were trying to stunt my growth and when I got kicked out of the orphanage by that old hag." He stated.

"_Indeed. The old monkey showed those pricks why he gained the title Kami no Shinobi during his prime. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was the reincarnation of my grandfather because even my dad was afraid of him if you pissed him off enough." _Eva stated with a shiver knowing good and well that her late grandfather was scary when he was pissed.

Naruto snickered at this but couldn't help but agree with her and walked over to his closet and pulled out a deep grey hooded waist length coat with pockets and a pair of black ANBU styled boots. He also had a closet that had a variety of different sized scrolls that contained different weapons, justu that he made, as well as field supplies. After putting them on, he grabs a black back pack and hoists it over his shoulders as well as his apartment keys.

Once he closes it the door behind him, he does a ram sign and a series of seals glowed around the outside and inside of the apartment and a glowing pactio symbol appeared in front of the door and a light green barrier formed around his complex and then vanished instantly. "There, now no one can break into my place without getting electrocuted, or knocked out. So how should I get to the Academy? Teleporting? Nah that's getting old. Shunshin? Too boring." He said and thought about it for awhile but then grins. "I know I'll use Shunpo (Flash Step) since it's a lot easier to perform than shunshin." Naruto suddenly wisps away, leaving a small trail of dust.

When he arrived at the academy and was about to enter the room, he paused for a moment, stepped to the right of the door and pulls it open only to see a grey blur AKA Kiba seen flying out the open door and hitting the wall hard head first and slumping down with swirls in his eyes groaning and two imprints of a fist on his cheeks.

Naruto sweat dropped and poked his head into the classroom only to see a pissed off Ino with her right fist extended and a vein throbbing from her head. She was wearing a dark purple denim jacket with the sleeves cut off with matching purple denim shorts and also wore a black skin tight shirt that hugged her body and black sandals.

Yakumo also had her fist extended and she too was pissed. She wore a long sleeved dark green Kimono with a black obi sash that held it together with a pair of biker shorts under it and wore a mesh shirt under the kimono and dark blue sandals.

Naruto walked into the shocked and quiet class and saw Akamaru was sitting beside a peeved Hinata who was gently rubbing him behind the ears while he was barking out an apology. "Okay what did the mutt do this time?" Naruto asked Ino and Yakumo who huffed up and folded their arms.

"That pervert tried to cope a feel on Hinata and when we stopped him from doing so he shoved us and called us bitches for trying to stop him from claiming _his _girl so we cold cocked the sexist." Yakumo answered and cracked her knuckles for emphasis which caused most of the boys in the class room and the fan girls to back away from them.

Naruto's eye twitched and made a mental note to hang the mutt over the flag pole by his underwear again. "Next time I'll hit him in a place that no boy likes being hit at." Ino replied slowly cracking her knuckles which made the blonde cringe but pat her on the shoulder.

Iruka walked into the classroom with Kiba who was painfully rubbing his throbbing cheeks. "Do I even want to know why Kiba was outside the classroom with two imprints of a fist on his face?" the instructor asked.

"No nothing too serious. The runt was getting a lesson in the fury of a female and should consider himself lucky that they didn't plan on neutering him." He replied which made Ino and Yakumo have an evil gleam in their eyes and smile dangerously at the Inuzuka who suddenly shivered in fear and Hinata responded by activating her Byakugan and send a small dose of Ki at him as a warning to stay away from her and afterwards Akamaru ran to his master.

"Oh." Iruka sweat dropped when he saw them and then ordered them to go take their seats but had Kiba move to the back of the class and sitting nowhere near Hinata, Ino, or Yakumo. "Well then everyone get to your seats so that we can prepare for the graduation test that'll decide whether or not you become Genin for the village. It'll be divided up into a written test, kunai and shuriken throwing test, a ninjutsu test and lastly a taijutsu test." He explained. Mizuki entered the room during the time the students were taking their seats.

"Mizuki be so kind and pass out the test and _don't _screw up this time." He warned the silver haired nin who nodded glumly with a scowl on his face since he was put a monthly probation period for what he did to Naruto and was lucky he could still be a ninja for the village. He took the papers and started to pass them out and when he reached Naruto he once again sneered at the blonde and _dropped _his paper on the desk.

"Here's your test brat." He spat angrily and Naruto responded by sending a small and quick burst of killer intent directly at the man who stumbled backwards, not watching his footing and tumbled backwards and hitting his head on the floor which caused the students to laugh as the man got up and rubbed the back of his head muttering curses while Iruka sighs at this.

Naruto was currently sitting in between Yakumo and Ino while Hinata sat one seat behind them in between Shikamaru and Choji and needless to say the blonde shinobi/mage in training completed the test easily.

The next test was on throwing kunai and Shuriken. As they took turns Naruto watched all the other students were called up to get their overall score on the kunai and shuriken throwing part of the test. Sasuke hit 7/10 targets with kunai and 9/10 with shuriken which caused his fan girls to cheer out for him and was currently the class record so far. That is until Naruto took his turn

"Naruto Uzumaki you're up." Iruka called out. Naruto walked towards the targets and pulled a few kunai and shuriken out of his weapons pouches and had five kunai in the left and five shuriken on the right. He then got into a stance and set his gaze on the dummies, smirks, and throws the projectile weapons in a crisscrossed manner and with good accuracy and precision.

Said weapons were embedded in each target and vital area that would be considered life threatening to the enemy. "Once again you've gained a perfect score. Excellent job Uzumaki." Iruka praised. Said blonde grins and walks back to the stunned group and ignored the glares he got from Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba as well as the prick's fan girls.

Afterwards was the ninjutsu test where most of the clan heads performed their family's jutsu. Sasuke went next and approached a dummy and performed a perfectly executed Goukyaku no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Technique) and got a 9 for it since a jutsu of that caliber needed chakra levels above that of a genin's.

Said Uchiha walked passed Naruto with a smug look on his face. "Try and beat that you clanless nobody." He taunted getting a glare from Hinata, Ino, and Yakumo. Said blonde looked at the burnt dummy and scoffs while walking towards another dummy.

"Hey Uke-chan watch and learn." Naruto said back at the emo who growled at being called gay and most of the males and some females giggled at the name.

"**Sasuke-kun is not gay Naruto-baka!"** Sakura screeched.

"Hey Pinky McFlatchest do us a favor and shut up because no one here speaks howler monkey." He snapped back which made Sakura sputter in embarrassment while most of the class laughed their ass off at the nickname Sakura was given. Some of the ANBU who were watching from the shadows snickered quietly at the remark.

Naruto performed a few hand seals at Jonin level speed which shocked most of the class and inhaled air into his lungs. "Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grandfireball)." He exhaled and released a _white_ fireball that was twice as big as Sasuke's Fireball. When it hits the dummy, it is reduced to ashes and the ground around it is scorched.

"And that everyone is how you perform a real fire jutsu and as you can see, bigger is _always___better." He said with a foxy grin that made the girls (minus Sakura) blush at his innuendo while Sasuke seethed in anger and looked ready to go ballistic. The hidden ANBU were gob smacked when they saw the white fireball and some of the female members also blushed at his comment and were glad they had their masks on.

Next was he taijutsu test where Iruka and Mizuki would spar against the students in alphabetical order. So far the only ones who did excellent were Hinata, Shino, Ino, Kiba, and Yakumo. Shikamaru was around average as was Sakura since she didn't even bother doing any physical exercises and hardly ate.

When it was Sasuke's turn Iruka didn't let the last Uchiha show off as much as he wanted and ended up getting an 8 much to the prick's displeasure and the fan girls. "And finally Naruto Uzumaki and you'll be facing Mizuki." Iruka called out while said Chunin had an evil gleam in his eye.

Naruto walked towards the arena with his hands in his pockets but stopped. "Hey sensei can you hold my jacket for me? I don't want to get blood on it." He asked as he removes the jacket, revealing his well toned upper body which made most of the female's blush heavily and drool at his ripped arms and the muscle shirt that hugged his body like a second skin.

"H-holy… when did Naruto-kun get such a ripped and hot body?" Ino asked with a huge blush on her face. Hinata was beet red and sputtering while Yakumo had blood dripping from her nose. Said blonde walked into the arena and stood on the opposite side of Mizuki who was smiling smugly.

"Don't get too cocky Uzumaki. You have to at the very least _hit _me." He taunted as he got into a battle stance and intended to pound Naruto into the dirt. The ANBU on the other hand sensed the intent coming off of the chunin and got ready to jump in and take down Mizuki should the spar get out of hand since the Sandaime gave them instructions to keep a sharp eye on Mizuki.

Said blonde cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders a couple of times and afterwards slowly cracked his knuckles. "Be careful what you wish for sensei because I'll do more than just hit you." He replied which made the man frown while Naruto tapped his foot a couple of times before bouncing steadily off the balls of his feet and was in a boxing stance.

"Bring it on boy." Mizuki taunted which caused an evil smile to form on Naruto's face.

"As you wish." Naruto replied and suddenly vanished in a blur of speed, shocking the silver haired chunin but then he hunches over, gasping for breath due to the fact that Naruto's fist slammed into his gut. Naruto grinned while pulling his fist back and then grabbed Mizuki by his leaf headband, and delivered a chin buster to the man's lower jaw with his right knee, making him stumble back a little and finally Naruto leaps into the air and performs a powerful aerial roundhouse kick into his chest, sending Mizuki spinning out of the ring into the air, and landing face first into the ground, skidding across and getting a mouthful of dirt. The entire class was silent when they saw Mizuki lying there motionless until one student spoke up.

"Damn." Shino said which caused most of the students to look at him in shock since he was mostly quiet and never cursed. Said Aburame tilted his shades up out of embarrassment.

"**Congratulations Naruto-kun. You knocked him out and made him eat dirt though in my opinion you should've broken his nose." **Natsumi stated while Eva snorted in amusement. Naruto walked out of the arena with his hands in his pockets but took his jacket from the stumped Iruka.

"Thanks for holding my jacket for me." He said as he hefted it over his shoulders while most of the girls squealed and whistled at him while walking towards a blushing Hinata, Ino, and Yakumo and grinned. "Hey ladies did you like my performance?" he asked only to get a silent nod from him since they were too busy checking him out.

Ino was the first to snap out her stupor. "Okay Naruto how did you get so well toned and WHY DID YOU HIDE IT FROM US?" She bellowed which caused him to sweat drop.

"Simple Ino-chan. I hate fan girls and I needed a way to tease you three." He said and suddenly wrapped an arm around the female Yamanaka who squeaks in surprise and her blush grows when she feel the muscles in his arm which made the other girls glare at the heiress. After an hour of evaluating the student's progress, the results came out with Naruto scoring a 100% with Sasuke possessing a 92%. Hinata was the top Kunoichi with Ino and Yakumo following behind.

As Hinata was talking to Ino and Yakumo about their progress, Naruto caught Kiba walking towards them pretending to act like he was gonna walk by them and narrowed his eyes when he saw the mutt make an attempt to reach out and grab Hinata's rear with a grin on his face. As he was about to do that, another hand shot out and grabbed the Inuzuka's wrist, surprising him and turned his head to see a pissed off Naruto glaring at him with cold, slit icy blue eyes and revealing his elongated canines. **"Don't even think about it you mangy mutt or I'll rip your arm off and hang it in my trophy room after beating the crap out of you dumb ass." **He snarled out threateningly and twisted Kiba's arm around his back and kicked him in the rear, sending him stumbling and crashing to the ground while Akamaru shook his head at his master.

Naruto appeared behind the three girls and wrapped an arm around Hinata and Yakumo's waist and rested his chin on Ino's shoulders which caused the three to eep in surprise. "Hey himes." He said as he held them closer and made their faces heat up. "I have to say all that training we did paid off since you three are the top kunoichi in our age group."

"It was all thanks you Naruto-kun." Yakumo stated.

"Maybe but it is because you three are precious to me and wanted you to be capable of defending yourselves and not be weak like the teme's fan girls." He said and released them and they turned around with full blown smiles on their faces.

Iruka approached them with four headbands but the fourth one had a black clothe. "Hinata, Ino, Yakumo, here are your leaf headbands." He said and handed them to the three. Hinata put hers around her neck, Ino wrapped hers around her waist, and Yakumo put hers around her left bicep. Iruka then turned his attention to Naruto and held the black leaf headband out. "And here you go Naruto. This headband is given to the rookie of the year. Congratulations, you've earned it." He said with a smile on his face.

Naruto smiles back, takes the headband and ties it around his forehead. "Thanks Iruka-sensei." He said and got a nod from the academy instructor who turned around to pass out the rest. Naruto looked at the position the sun is at and looks back at the three. "Say you guys want to celebrate at the ramen shop? I'm treating." He offered which made them smile.

"That's sweet Naruto-kun but I'll have to decline. My uncle is taking me to a restaurant later on today." Yakumo apologized.

"Yeah same here. Mom's taking me out shopping as a graduation present." Ino replied.

"My parents are going to hold a celebration feast for me Naruto-kun. Sorry." Hinata said with a solemn look on her face.

"Oh I see well that's okay. I'll see you three tomorrow then." He said as he turned around and to walk away only for a hand to grab his and the next thing he knew, Hinata kissed him on the left cheek, Ino kissed him on the right cheek, and Yakumo kissed him lightly on the lips and afterwards backed up giggling when they saw his flushed face and walked off to meet their folks.

Naruto manage to snap out of his stupor and rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Wow… well I might as well head to ichiraku's and get some ramen." He said and shunpos away.

**Night**

Naruto was walking back to his apartment but then he saw some chunin, jonin, and a few ANBU leaping around the village and appeared to be looking for someone. That was when he saw a purple haired ANBU who was wearing a Cat Mask stop on a rooftop looking around frantically.

That was when a hand touched her shoulder and she instantly turned her head and was shocked to see a curious Naruto. "Hey Neko-chan what's got you and the higher ups running around like an invasion or raid is gonna occur?" He asked the female ANBU.

"We're looking for a traitor who snuck into the Hokage vault, killed two chunin, and stole the forbidden scroll. The village is currently on lockdown." She explained.

"Really? Maybe I can help you find this traitor." He offered while she thought about it and nodded.

"It would be appreciated Naruto-kun but be careful." She warned and shunshins away.

**With Mizuki**

Mizuki was leaping from tree to tree grinning like a madman due to the fact that he managed to steal the forbidden scroll. "Heh that was too easy. Once I get out of the village and deliver this to Orochimaru-sama I'll be invincible." He proclaimed and was anxious to get his hands on the power that sealed in the scroll.

That was when a foot struck him in the side of the head and sent the surprised man flying onto the ground and hitting it hard, tumbling a couple of times, losing the Forbidden scroll and skids to a halt. The man groaned and slowly got up clutching his head in pain.

"Well well well would you looky here?" Mizuki's eyes shot open since he recognized that voice. "I found the traitor and the treasure." The man turned around and growled out in anger as he saw Naruto pat the large scroll and smirk at the man.

"You." He hissed out angrily. "What are you doing here _boy_?" Naruto on the other hand smirks at the pissed off man and performs a hand sign, creating a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) and tossed it the scroll.

"Do you mind taking that back to the old man and tell him I'll bring the traitor as soon as possible?" He instructed and got a nod from the Kage Bunshin who Shunpoed away and Mizuki was about to go after him but was leapt back when a kunai almost hit him. "Ah ah ah" Naruto replied while wagging his index finger with a smirk on his face. You're not going anywhere except the chopping block Mizuki-teme."

Said Chunin scowls and pulls a Fuma Shuriken off his back and that was when Iruka appeared at the scene. "Naruto? Mizuki? What's going on?" He asked two.

"Iruka! Naruto was the one who stole the Forbidden scroll and had a kage bunshin take off and hide it somewhere!" He lied.

"What? Naruto is that true?" Iruka asked frowning only to see the blonde roll his eyes.

"Uh… no and as you can see he pulled out a weapon first while I on the other hand am weaponless." He responded which made the man curse inwardly but the smiles.

"Naruto, Iruka is just pretending to care about you! He's hiding things from you! Fourteen years ago, the Sandaime made a new law that forbids everyone to reveal what happened to the Kyuubi!" Mizuki said with a wide grin.

Iruka's eyes widened when he saw what the man was about to reveal. "No Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled.

"It got killed by the Yondaime, right?" Naruto asked with a mental grin _"Come on Mizuki-teme, did your grave! I'll even choose the color of your gravestone!"_

"No, he sealed the Kyubi into the body of a child! In you! You are the Kyubi no Yoko!" Mizuki yelled and cackled like a madman. Iruka had a look of dread on his face and turned his head to see how Naruto would react only to see the blonde have a bored look on his face.

"Are you done?" He said in a cold and harsh voice that made the man stop his laughter and look at the blonde in shock.

"Wh-what?" He asked and took a step back when he saw Naruto walk forward and pull out one of the small scrolls on his belt.

"I said are you done acting like an idiot so I can kill you? I've known about Natsumi-chan since I was little and apparently you're a fool to think I'm actually her since she is female you dumbass." Naruto then unraveled it, tapped a seal with the kanji for Crimson on it and it glowed white and in a puff of smoke, a blade appeared and dropped in this right hand. The grip has a gentle decorative bend that ends at a crimson tassel dangling from the pommel. Instead of a cross guard, there is a U-shaped decoration covering the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design just as it meets a red string wrapping. The string is wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other and the blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point (Yes Everyone it's Benihime, Kisuke's Zanpakuto).

"Now tell me Mizuki, do you want to be carved up or just die from decapitation?" Naruto asked coldly causing Iruka to shiver from the way Naruto's voice sounded and Mizuki to back up a little.

"Y-you don't scare me demon!" He proclaimed and pulled one of the Fuma Shuriken and twirled it around his hand in high speed. "NOW DIE!" He screamed and threw the blade with all his might.

"Naruto look out!" Iruka screamed as he saw the spinning blade head towards his student and was unable to move in time to stop it. Naruto on the other hand smirks evilly and draws his blade back and when the shuriken is close enough, he instantly cuts it in half and the two halves fall to the ground shocking the two chunin.

"So it's like that huh? Well the let me introduce you to my partner teme and let me tell you she doesn't like it when someone tries to do ill harm to me." He said while the blade has a red aura surrounding it and appeared to be pulsing and vibrating. "Nake, Benihime (Sing, Crimson Princess)." He cried and swung the blade diagonally creating a strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blast that heads towards a stumped Mizuki who had little time to move as the fast moving blast ascended towards his body.

An explosion occurred and the area around them shook violently until the area cleared, revealing the unconscious and scorched form of Mizuki who was sprawled out onto the ground. Naruto looked at the blade and smiled. "Thanks for the help hime." He said to the blade that vibrated a you're welcome and was sealed away once again into the scroll.

He looked at the knock out chunin and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Heh guess I over did it but he should be alive." Naruto stated and got a nod from Iruka. "Well then let's get the traitor to a holding cell and inform the old man of what happened."

Iruka walked over to Mizuki's unconscious form and hoists him over his shoulder.

**And Cut! Here's the next Chapter you guys and I hoped you liked how it turned out so far. Once again give me your honest opinion and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter let me know and until the peace out! ^^**


	4. Tokubetsu Genin

**Naruto Namikaze: The Legendary Shinobi Mage**

**Hey everyone it's me with another chapter. As I said in the closing to the last chapter if anyone has any suggestions for bloodlines, spells, weapons, etc. be my guest to inform me because I'm always up for suggestions. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I down own anything from the anime, manga, video games, novels, movies, ect. except for the character's, bloodlines, spells, and anything else that I create.**

**Chapter 4: Tokubetsu Genin **

**Hokage's Office**

As the small group approached the Hokage Tower, Iruka couldn't help but stare at his blond companion.

"Iruka-sensei I know you have some questions, however I'm afraid I can't answer all of them, but what I can tell you is that Natsumi-chan was not responsible for her attack on Konoha 14 years ago and was being manipulated that night and has regretted it ever since" Naruto said and the man's eyes widen in disbelief but then scowls.

"How can that beast regret anything? The Kyuubi's a monster and was responsible for the death of my parent's and the Yondaime!" Iruka shot back. Naruto stopped in his tracks and gave Iruka a harsh look.

"Is that right? Well tell me this then Iruka-sensei, how many times has the strongest of the nine tailed demons ever appeared in the mortal plane?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

At that Iruka remained silent. Naruto was right, unlike the other 8 Biju, Kyuubi had barely showed herself to in the human world, despite the so called history of her being a being of malice and chaos. In fact, Naruto was her first container, while the other demons had had at least two or three.

"The first time she appeared was during the battle with the Shodai Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha when they fought in the Valley of the end and was being controlled by Madara until Hashirama freed her of his influence and sent her back to the makai realm. She is the queen of the foxes and rarely involves herself with humans so why pray tell would she attack a village? She is an S class demoness who has better things to do than burn a village to the ground unless someone here did something to piss her off or stole something of value to her. Trust me when I say stealing from a kitsune is not the smartest thing you can do." Naruto explained.

"I… I see." Iruka mumbled, deep in thought.

"Plus you shouldn't jump to conclusion when it comes to demons. After all there are humans in this world who can be just as evil and conniving than any other demon, take the Sandaime's old Student Orochimaru for example." The blonde stated which made Iruka cringe.

"Good point. So Kyuubi is female right?" He asked and got a nod from Naruto. "Does she happen to have a human form? I mean kitsune do have the ability to shape shift into any form you know." Naruto grinned and nodded at the man.

"Oh she does and if you were to see her form you'd more than likely die from blood loss from the nose." He answered which made Natsumi blush while Eva giggled. Iruka had an incredulous look on his face.

"Really? Naruto don't tell me you've been seduced by her form?" He asked which made Naruto stumble over and blush a little.

"What? No! Come on now sensei I may be young but I'm very mature for someone my age." He stated but in his mind Natsumi was sending pictures in his mindscape of her doing provoking poses which made Naruto's brow twitch. _"Natsumi stop it!" _He screamed in his mindscape making her giggle even more and blood dripped from her nose.

"Naruto your nose is bleeding." Iruka stated blankly and the blonde quickly wiped it off. "Not seducing you huh?" He asked with a bit of humor in voice and Naruto glared at the man.

"Don't make me summon Benihime. Plus you shouldn't talk about someone being a pervert especially when you passed out from those play boy pictures that were in your locker." He stated and Iruka on the other hand paled but then glared at Naruto.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about that?" He growled while the blonde genin grins. That was when four ANBU appeared in front of them.

"And just where have you guys been? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves, having a newly promoted genin face a traitor with no back up? And you call yourselves the elite of the village?" He mocked playfully only to get slapped upside the head by an ANBU with platinum blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and was wearing a chameleon mask.

"Shut up smart ass." She said in an annoyed voice while the other three snickered. "So you got the traitor and the scroll back?" Chameleon then looked at the scorched form of Mizuki. "Is he still alive? Because Ibiki hasn't had any decent toys to play with for a while."

Iruka shivered when he heard one of the head of ANBU's T&I division and felt a little sorry for Mizuki.

"Damn. Poor bastard." Naruto said solemnly but then did a 180 and grinned like a madman. "Oh well no skin off my nose, he's all yours." Naruto said and tossed the unconscious man over to the Bear masked ANBU while the others sweat dropped.

"I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to introduce him to Ibiki when he was staying at the HQ." Ferret whispered to owl who nodded in agreement.

"Better Ibiki than Anko. Kami knows what would happen if the squirt met her." Owl replied back, making Ferret cringe in fear. Pissing off Ibiki would get you a trip to the psychiatrist but pissing off Anko is a free trip to hell.

"Remember what happened to the last person who pissed her off? He spent the last month being slowly digested in the stomach of her snake summon." Ferret answered and at a Dango shop Anko Mitarashi sneezed on her her dango and a murderous look formed on her face.

"WHOEVER IS TALKING ABOUT ME IS GONNA DIE FOR SPOILING MY DINNER!"She roared causing those in the restaurant to get the hell out of dodge less they suffer her wrath.

Naruto paused and blinked for a moment. "Hey sensei I just heard someone scream out bloody murder. Any idea who it is?" He asked the now pale Chunin and scared as hell ANBU. Said scarred man snapped out of his stupor and laughed nervously.

"Someone who can be as dangerous as our leader when pissed." He stated. Naruto looked at him for a few seconds and shrugs.

"Whatever, I just feel sorry for whoever talked about said person." He said and notice Ferret was gone. "Hey where's Ferret?" Naruto asked Chameleon who rubbed the back of her head .

"He uh… left his kettle on Naruto-kun. So where is the scroll?" She asked.

"Oh I had a Kage Bunshin take it back to the old man while dealing with Mizuki-teme. It should be back at his office now." He explained and got a nod from her and the three shunshin away.

"Naruto how do you know those ANBU?" He asked the rookie if the year who smirks.

"They were a few of my caretakers when I was younger." He answered and then placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "Hold on and don't blink." Naruto replied confusing Iruka and then shunpos away.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto and Iruka appear in Hiruzen;s office, and said man blinked in shock. "What the? Was that shunshin Naruto?" Iruka asked the blonde who shook his head.

"Nope that was an advanced version I made up during my training called Shunpo or Flash step. The only difference between it and shunshin is that I don't need to use handseals for it and I can use it in a fight." He answered and saw the forbidden scroll sitting beside Hiruzen.

"Thank you for dealing with that traitor and getting the scroll back Naruto." The Kami no Shinobi said gratefully while his surrogate grandson grins. "Iruka you may leave since the search is over." Iruka nods and shunshins out of the office.

"So I take it you watched the whole thing in your crystal ball right?" Naruto asked the old man who chuckled and blew smoke out of his nostrils.

"Yes I did and that sword of yours was interesting to say the least. I believe you called it Benihime correct?" He asked. Naruto nodded with a smirk on his face. " did you get that sword from your 'friend'?" Hiruzen quoted with his fingers and Naruto nods once again.

"In a way yes but I made the sword and based it off the blades the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist have in their arsenal and converted some of Natsumi's chakra into the blade to make it more lethal though the blast I hit Mizuki with was merely a fraction of the damage it can really do." Naruto stated and now Hiruzen had a look of interest on his face.

"Really? You've never told me about making your own swords my boy." He stated and said blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey even I have to have my secrets gramps." Naruto replied.

"Speaking of secrets Naruto since you graduated from the ninja academy you'll be able to live in your dad's estate as per agreement to his will." He said as he looked into his desk and pulled out a golden envelop with the Namikaze Clan Symbol on it as well as the Uzumaki Clan Spiral. He opened the envelope and placed the papers in front of Naruto. "All I need you to do is sign the deed to the estate and everything ranging from the land, house, and clan jutsu are all yours." He stated and handed a pen to Naruto. Naruto grinned and signed the papers before putting them back into the envelope and putting it into a small scroll. "Also your mother left you her clans summoning contract. She left it in your father's house and wanted you to sign it as soon as possible."

"Sweet! Oh and gramps can we keep my inheritance a secret until the next chunin exam because the last thing I need is assassins from Iwa coming after me or those civilian and elders wanting to get their greedy hands on my family's wealth." Nruto requested.

"Oh yeah I forgot about them. Kami being Hokage sucks." He muttered. Naruto on the other hand grins.

"Oh I think I have an idea that'll solve our problems with those temes and keep them in line." Sarutobi gave Naruto a puzzling look until he saw the gleam in his surrogate grandson's eyes.

"The last time I saw that look you pranked the entire Uchiha clan when some of them tried to burn your house down. So what's your plan Naruto?" He asked Naruto whose grin grew even more as he sat down in a chair.

"Oh this plan will knock your socks off. It involves me possessing bloodlines that's older than the Rikudo Sennin's Rinnegan (Sage of the Six Path's Samasara Eye) and ancient techniques that are even more powerful than ninjutsu and only I can use them." He stated and the man's eyes widen a little since the Sage was the founder of the ninja world but what interested him more was the fact that Naruto knew techniques that are even stronger than the ninja arts.

"Really? Well then let's hear it my boy." Sarutobi said and Naruto began to explain.

The next morning, Naruto was entering the graduation class when he heard the sound of a slap and a female yelping entered his ears. As he entered the room his eyes were as cold as ice at what he saw. It was a smug Sasuke was standing over Yakumo who was on her knees and appeared to have her hand covering her left eye. Within mere seconds, he appeared beside her surprising the entire class and he knelt down to help her up to her feet. He gently pulled her hand from her eye and it was slightly swollen. "Yakumo-chan who did this?" Naruto asked in a concerned dangerous tone and she pointed to a smug Sasuke whose smug look turned into shock and fear due to the fact that Naruto was releasing a burst of KI on the prick.

The next thing Sasuke saw was Naruto's fist striking him in his right eye and sends him flying into the wall. "Consider that payback asshole." The blonde said coldly while the prick groaned in pain.

Naruto's hand glowed green and he placed it over Yakumo's eye and started to heal it until the swelling died down and the color returned. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She said thankfully and he eye smiled that moment was interrupted by the pink haired howler monkey.

"**Naruto how dare you hit my Sasuke-kun I'm gonna" **she didn't get the chance to finish because now she was frozen in fear and finding it hard to breathe due to the fact that Naruto's cold gaze was locked onto her.

"Shut the hell up you Uchiha loving whore or I'll leave a permanent imprint of my boot on your super sized forehead." He snapped at the girl who did the smart thing for once and shuts her trap. "So Yakumo-chan why did that prick hit you?"

Yakumo frowned while they took their seats next to Hinata and Ino. "He kept making comments about you being a nobody who stole his title as the top of the academy so I told him to shut up and stop being a bitch about it. He didn't like being belittled by someone from a lesser clan so I made an off comment about his entire clan being six feet under while mine is still around so he caught me off guard and back handed me." She explained which caused him to frown.

"**You dobe! Who the hell do you think you are striking me like that just because I put your bitch in her pla" **Sasuke stopped yelling and found himself being slammed into the wall with Benihime pressed against his throat.

"The only bitch here is you Uchiha and unlike you and your pathetic clan I can back up my claims and kill you without even trying. If you ever attack her again I'll finish what your sister started and send to join your bastard of a father to the afterlife." Naruto threatened with a dark look in his eyes and then slammed the prick back into the wall again before going back to his seat.

A few minutes later, Iruka walked in with a clipboard in his hands and saw Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura glaring at Naruto's back. _'I don't even want to know.' _He thought and started to call out the teams.

"Team Seven will be Inuzuka Kiba" the mutt perked up "Haruno Sakura" Kiba had to covered his ears as his new teammate began screaming in protest "and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." now his ears almost bled from her cheers. Sasuke however was far from pleased and was pissed he was stuck with two weaklings.

"Ha! Take that, Ino-pig!" the pink haired girl turned towards her rival who had an annoyed look on her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you bill board that I'm not interested in the Emo prick? Kami your so annoying." Ino said which made the pink haired girl look at her in shock. "Besides Naruto-kun's a better choice that that jerk since he wouldn't strike a girl for no reason…. Unless it was you of course." She finished with a grin on her face and wrapped an arm around a smug blonde.

"Team Eight" Iruka continued "Is Shino Aburame, Yakumo Kurama, and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." the three exchanged a few nods of acknowledgement, though Hinata was a little disappointed for not being on the same team as Naruto but thankful Kiba wasn't on her squad because she'd neuter him with a jyuken strike to the nuts.

"Team Nine is still active. Team Ten Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaha Ino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." The two boys high-fived while Ino hit her head on the desk wondering what higher deity did she anger to be stuck with them of all people but then she then realized something.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what about Naruto?" she asked.

"Ha! The dobe is getting held back! So much for being rookie of the year!" Kiba laughed as he turned to look at Naruto was mockingly looking around in confusion.

"Hey did anyone else aside from me hear a barking dog?" the blond asked, making a few of the others laugh and piss off Kiba who started to stand up angrily.

"Why you piece of" Kiba snarled out.

"Sit down Inuzuka." Iruka ordered and the boy did mumbling curses about blonde assholes. "To answer your question Ino Naruto is not going to be held back. Usually when there aren't enough graduates for a three man cell, the graduate or graduates with the lowest scores get held back, which is not in any way, shape, or form, Naruto's case since he's the rookie of this year's generation, gaining perfect scores in every test and going beyond the academy's standards." He paused for a moment and let the information sink in. "So in this case the Hokage has decided to do something different concerning him."

"Like what?" Chouji asked, since he knew Shikamaru, while lazy, was very smart but got the lowest scores, and only because he wasn't motivated.

"After proving his abilities by easily defeating Mizuki who was a chunin, and considering he doesn't need to be apart of a team him because of his newfound skill, the Hokage has decided to make Naruto Uzumaki the first Tokubetsu Genin (Genin Specialist) meaning he's a higher rank than the rest of you." Iruka finished and watched the awe, surprise, amusement and anger on his former students' faces.

"Why does the dobe get such an offer and I an elite like the Uchiha doesn't?" Sasuke demanded furiously.

"Yeah only Sasuke-kun is worthy of that, not some clan less orphanless losers whose parents probably got themselves killed on their first mission!" Haruno said smugly, only to begin trembling a moment after, as the temperature seemed to drop. Why? Because Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her desk with his face a few inches close to her and was giving her a look that would make Orochimaru shit himself.

"Listen and listen well you sorry excuse of a human. Just because you're weak and insecure about your so called skills as a ninja doesn't give you the right to insult my parents. You don't know who my parents were or how they died and I suggest you shut your fucking mouth and stop dragging my image of them in the mud or your mother will find herself childless." Naruto threatened with anger laced in his voice while releasing killer intent on the bitch who sunk into her seat, whimpering and wetting herself from the murderous gaze. He vanished and once again sat inbetween HInata and Yakumo while Sasuke was glaring at the speed he showed.

"Please continue sensei." Iruka got out of his stupor and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. Like I said Naruto will apparently be a higher rank than the rest of you because he is far above most you in terms of skill so he'll be teamed up with a jonin of the Hokage's choosing. Naruto go on ahead and head to the tower to meet your sensei."

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Good luck my himes and Kiba if you so much as even think about harassing Hinata I'll neuter you like the dog you are and send those little beads you call nuts back to your mother in a pickle jar." He threatened the Inuzuka who gulped and clung to his family jewels and the blonde shunpos out of the class room shocking everyone and pissing off Sasuke.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi was currently glaring at the paperwork he had on his desk and that was when Naruto appeared. "Hey old man how's life treating you?" Naruto asked grinning at the man who looked like he was trying to burn holes in the stack of paper on his desk.

"Terrible. I think your father did the sealing just so that he didn't have to deal with this god aweful paperwork." He growled out while the blonde sweat dropped.

"Damn. I didn't know paperwork was that much of a burden. I'm starting to rethink my goal in being kage if this is what I have to look forward to." He muttered to himself. "Anyways Iruka-sensei told me to head over hear about my rank as a Tokubetsu Genin?" Naruto asked the man who smirked.

"Ah yes your rank. Well to put it simply Naruto your way above the other students in terms of jutsu and skill and putting you on their teams would more than likely hinder your skills." He answered.

"Oh I see. But so that you know I also helped Ino, Hinata, and Yakumo with their training while we were in the academy so they will do fine." Naruto explained getting a raised brow from the man. "If anything they'd more than likely be high chunin." He answered.

Hiruzen groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you get their parent's consent Naruto because I can only do so much to help you." He begged the blonde who chuckled.

"Of course I did. For one thing Ino's folks like me as does Hinata's mom but I think her dad 'tolerates' me." He quoted. "Though he isn't a jerk like Fugaku he has his moments. Anyways, Yakumo-chan's Uncle said he was indebted to me when I helped her with her 'problem'." Hiruzen gave Naruto a blank stare. "What? I didn't make them do anything that would damage their bodies." The blonde stated.

"Just checking." Hiruzen said smirking and Naruto face faulted to the ground but got back up glaring at his surrogate grandfather.

"Say before we continue this any further, I'd like to introduce you to my second guest." Naruto said only for Hiruzen to raise an eyebrow. "Sorry I'm referring to my other roommate aside from Natsumi-chan." He finished and Hiruzen's eyes grew wide.

"Wait you have something else aside from Natsumi sealed in you? It's not the Ido demon you both got rid of is it?" Hiruzen asked worriedly and Naruto shook his head.

"No not that parasite. My other roommate is at the very least stronger than the vixen and was sealed into me along with her by the Shinigami and Kami. The reason I didn't tell you in the first place was because I didn't know how you would react to me having two guests residing in me and no she's not a bijuu... well not anymore." He explained and the man sighs in relief but then perks up.

"Wait you mean by your other tenant isn't a biju anymore?" He asked.

"To make a long story short Eva, my other guest was a powerful being before the days of the Rikudo Sennin but one day she lost control of the power she gained throughout her life and was transformed into a Jubi and caused the first apocalypse. The Rikudo used his powers to stop her and separated her powers amongst the world and sealed away her spirit into the void until the higher ups decided to give her a chance to redeem herself by sealing her into me along with Natsumi with her powers. She was the one responsible with my new bloodline that we talked about." Naruto stated.

"I see. Very well Naruto I'll meet your other guest so what do we do?" Sarutobi asked.

"This." The blonde performed a few seals and his hand glowed. Afterwards, he places it on Hiruzen's forehead and the next thing he knew, he found himself in what appeared to be the decorated hallways of a medieval castle alongside Naruto.

"What the? Naruto where exactly are we?" Hiruzen asked while the blonde walked through the hallway with the man following him and Hiruzen noticed there were pictures of people wearing different colored robes and wielding odd weapons, staffs, and books and lining the hallways were armors standing at atrtention.

"My mindscape of course. I just did some altering with it since the sewer and cage didn't really suit the ladies." Naruto replied.

"And the seal?" Hiruzen asked with a little concern in his voice.

"It's still intact though it's been 'altered' so that they would be allowed to create things while residing here like this castle and the forest surrounded by mountains for example." Naruto explained and they came upon a large red iron door. Naruto stepped forward and slowly pushed them open, revealing a highly decorated throne room that appeared to have golden carvings of dragons coiling around the crimson colored pillars and in between the pillars were statues of phoenix's with their wings spread as well as statues of mages wielding magic books and scepters.

"By kami this place is incredible." He said as they walked towards the throne.

"Thank you Hiruzen Sarutobi I'm glad you like it." Said a soft and feminine voice which surprised Hiruzen and he looked around cautiously only for Naruto to place a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Chill gramps that's just Eva-chan." He assured the man. That was when a swirl of light appeared in front of them and when it died down, it revealed the female mage in all her glory with her cape waving sideways. Hiruzen gaped at her beauty and when he looked into her eyes they explained everything. Her entire being radiated power in finesse at its fullest and she possessed the eyes of a being with no equal unless they were god classed.

'_Naruto wasn't kidding. This woman hold power that is even greater than Natsumi's never in my life have I felt such anxiety and fear within my person. It's as if she's the vast ocean and I'm nothing but a puddle.' _He thought to himself.

"Greetings Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am Evangeline Rorek, the Supreme Master of the Ancient Mage Arts, Granddaughter of the Malchior Rorek, the Master of the Mage Arts, and Daughter of the Dragon Mage Mordekai Rorek and Phoenix Mage Selene Rorek and the former Jubi." She introduced with a bow and then stood straight up and smiled. "I've heard a lot of great things about you from Naruto-kun." She said and saw the proud smirk on his face. "And the bad." She finished with a bit of humor causing the man to face fault and the blonde to laugh at his surrogate grandfather. Hiruzen stood back up, glaring at Naruto.

"What did you tell her boy and so help me if it's that blackmail I'll give you a firsthand experience on how I use to punish my students and Asuma when he was younger." He said in a tone that promised pain which caused Naruto to sweat bullets and saw the gleam in the professor's eyes.

"Nothing bad I swear. I just told her how you were a pervert who reads smut when no one's around." Naruto answered frantically. Eva on the other hand looked amused at this and giggled.

"You weren't kidding when you told me he acted just like my grandpa Naruto-kun. I haven't seen you this scared since that time that Cat masked ANBU threatened to use your hide to sharpen her sword after you stitched socks in the shape of cat tails to her pants." She replied which made Hiruzen pause and look at Naruto for a moment.

"You did that?" he asked Naruto who slowly nodded his head and the man busted out laughing. "Oh kami I can never forget that day. You ran into my office like the shinigami was after you, begging me to hide you from a demon cat that was out for your blood. Oh I wish I had a camera when that happened." He said grinning like a madman and Naruto fumed.

"That wasn't funny gramps. You should've seen the look in her spoke murder and I swear I saw the shinigami hovering over her and reaching out for me when she drew her sword." The blonde said frantically.

"Oh hoh hoh I'm sorry boy but that was the first time I've ever seen you fear for your life. Luckily I convinced her to let you off with a warning and swore to give her a raise in her salaries. Anyhow where is the vixen at?" Hiruzen asked only for Natsumi to appear in a swirl of fire grinning.

"**Someone called me?" **She asked and saw Hiruzen. **"Hey old monkey I see you haven't kicked the bucket yet." **Hiruzen sweat drops and sighs.

"I still have plenty of life left in me Natsumi-san. At the very least I can live long enough to give Naruto here the hat." He replied patting the boy on the head. "He also talked to me about some very interesting techniques he was learning from Evangeline-san here that were said to be even more powerful than Ninjutsu. And I take it you were teaching him the chakra exercises and ninja arts right?" He asked Natsumi who nodded.

"**Yep, have two powerful beings with centuries of knowledge have its good points. Like the library for example."** The Vixen stated. Eva snapped her fingers and the room shimmers for a while but then forms into the library. Hiruzen's eyes bugged out to the point where they'd fall out of his head.

"Are these all the books you've read Naruto?" Hiruzen asked only for the blonde to snort.

"Nope though I did read half of the books in this room and whoever said knowledge was power wasn't lying. I'm surprised my brain can still function from reading and studying half of these." Naruto commented.

"Wait you read _half _of this library's worth of books? How the hell did you pull that off?" He asked interested.

"Simple, in my mindscape, time moves a lot slower than it does in the real world. I could get 10 years worth of studying in under 5 hours." Naruto answered. "Plus most of Eva-chan's techniques required me to read a lot and understand the constructions of the spells I learn so that I don't hurt myself." Naruto explained.

"I see. Also when you stated the seal was altered does that mean they can leave the seal whenever they can and have no side effect whatsoever?" He asked cautiously since he didn't want anything bad to happen to Naruto who thought about it.

"They can but they don't technically have a physical body. At the very least I can take only inanimate objects out like the books and weapons since I'm trying to find a way to get them out of the seal and a way to make them bodies." Naruto answered.

"Anything else you wish to know Sarutobi?" Eva asked the man who shook his head.

"No I think I've learned plenty about you and I thank you both for helping Naruto." He said and got a nod from the two. That was when Naruto placed his hand on Hiruzen's shoulder and they once again appeared in his office.

"That was a very interesting meeting. I never would've thought that I'd meet a being stronger than the Ruler of the Kitsune Clan." Sarutobi mused. "So is there anything else you need Naruto?"

"Actually yeah. Do you by any chance know any good training spots I can go to so that I can work on my skills in private away from prying eyes?" Naruto asked the old kage who was rubbing his bearded chin in thought.

"Well there's training ground 44, which is also known as the Forest of Death and it's a place only a few people enter." He stated.

"Okay I pick that one." Naruto replied.

"Are you sure? That place isn't like any other forest and it's even fenced off from the public. Even ANBU class ninja think twice before entering that place." He informed Naruto. Said last Uzumaki/Namikaze blinked and shrugged.

"I'm positive. Besides I'm pretty whatever's in that forest can't be any scarier than Natsumi or Eva. Also what about taking missions?" Naruto asked Hiruzen who snapped his fingers.

"Damn I forgot about that part. Well normally you'd have to do d-ranked missions that involved doing labor inside the village but with your rank I can allow you to start doing c-ranked missions that range from escorting clients to their destination and getting rid of bandits and pirates but I'll probably have a chunin or jonin join you in the mission to analyze your progress and give you more advanced missions. So how is your progress in sealing going?" He explained and asked.

"Great actually. Eva taught me her version of sealing which her kin used and I have to say it puts our version of sealing to shame. Matter of fact the mages were the founders of the sealing arts and could do things that would but my dad's and my mother's skill in sealing to shame." Naruto stated. Now Hiruzen was interested. Naruto explained to him about the abilities the mages possessed but didn't know they were the founder's of the sealing arts.

"Now I'm interested. Just what exactly can her form of sealing different than ours?" He asked Naruto.

"Well technically it's not different since most of the seals we use today. Ours is merely a lesser version of her form of sealing. Matter of fact, my mom's and dad's clan's form of sealing was closely similar to Eva's in terms of Jikukan Ninjutsu (Space-Time Techniques) and Kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Techniques). Hers however are more powerful and I was taught how to use her version. At the very least, I'm very proficient in sealing but nowhere close to being at my folk's level yet." He explained. "Well I'm off to train for a while and then I'll be back for a mission later on. Also if you need to kill the paper work faster, use Shadow clones since their knowledge s passed onto the user after it's destroyed." Afterwards Naruto heads out and towards his new training ground leaving Hiruzen shocked and stumped until he decided to snap out of his stupor.

"So that is how Minato got it all done. Sneaky bastard if he wasn't dead I'd be beating him to death with my adamantine staff." He growled out and did the crisscross seal, creating several clones who got to work on the paperwork while he pulled out his icha icha book.''

**And Cut! Here's the new chap folks and I hope you enjoy it. I've got a surprise in the next one…. Naruto meets the Shinigami and has a reunion with his parents. Trust when I say it's gonna be tearful but exciting so until then, peace out my fans^^.**


	5. Partner and Reunion

**Naruto Namikaze: the Legendary Shinobi Mage**

**Alright folks here's the next chapter for Legendary Shinobi Mage. Now for those who think I'm copying off of a fic called Chaos Mage I'm not. As you can see, his version is a mixture of Negime and Inuyasha. Mine however will a mixture of Devil May Cry, Bleach, Ninja Gaiden, Final Fantasy 7, parts of Inuyasha and Negima, and Yu Yu Hakusho. Now here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what I create which includes oc character's, bloodlines, weapons, techniques, etc.**

**Chapter 5: Partner and Family Reunion**

Naruto couldn't help but whistle as he looked at the rumored hell on earth forest that was blocked by a heavily wired fence. He currently had a duffle bag hanging over his shoulder, and also had armguards (the same ones Kakashi wore when he was younger), and also wore an ANBU type flak jacket and had three supply pouches strapped behind his belt. He also had a guard less Ninjato strapped to his back. "Damn the old man wasn't kidding. This forest looks eerie. Must be home to all types of man-eating predators, poisonous plants and giant insects." He paused for a few moments but then had a wide grin on his face. "I can't wait to start training! I wonder if I'll run into any giant spiders in this place?" Naruto wondered with a giddy expression on his face. Natsumi and Eva sweat dropped at this.

"**Do you ever wonder if it was bad idea to put him through those dangerous obstacles Eva?" **Natsumi asked the female mage who remained silent. **"I'll take that as a yes."**

Naruto walked towards the fence, took a few steps back, ran towards it and did an aerial somersault over the fence, and landed on his feet. Afterwards he leapt onto a tree branch and made his way into the deep and dangerous forest. As he leapt onto a fallen tree, he looked around for a few seconds but then his eyes widened and on pure reflex, drew the ninjato he got from Neko, and deflected a kunai that almost struck him in the throat and leapt away as more him and were embedded into the rotten tree.

Before he could say anything he felt a the sharp edge of a kunai pressed against his throat. "Don't move." Said a feminine yet dangerous voice that was behind him. Naruto looked down to see a the kunai near his throat and a from the reflection, he saw the visage of a woman who seemed to be in her early 20 and had pupiless almond colored eyes and purple hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail and wore a leaf headband on her head.

"You're either very brave, or very stupid to enter this forest kid especially if this place is my territory." She said with a smirk on her face. Naruto on the other hand smiled back.

"I didn't know the forest was hiding a treasure here. Had I known that I would trained here more often." He teased which only made her smile form into a grin.

"Oh we got ourselves a teaser. You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of do ya Blondie?" the female assailant asked only for Naruto to say nothing and poof away, surprising her. Before she could react, root tendrils shoot out from underneath her feet and restrain her body, but the sharp ends were aimed at her vital areas.

She frowned at this and was about to do the hand signs for an escape jutsu. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto said as he landed in front of her. "Those wooden tendrils are responsive to your chakra and will run you through if you try to escape." He warned as he approached her and took a good look at her.

"Hmmm... you have the scent of snakes, blood, and dango on your person." Naruto replied which caused her to tense up. "You wouldn't happen to be Anko Mitarashi by any chance?" Anko frowned at the question but nodded. Naruto grinned for a moment and with a gesture of his hand the tendrils shrunk back into the ground. "Great! You're just the person I was looking for."

Anko blinked in confusion and said the only thing that came to her mind. "Huh?"

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, vessel of a certain fox, current Rookie of the Year and Tokubetsu Genin at your service." He introduced. Anko's eyes widened when she heard his name.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki? The only one aside from a certain female Uchiha to ever gain a perfect score in the exams as well as kicked the ass of a traitor who was chunnin ranked with one attack?" She asked and got a nod from the blonde. "I see well introductory aside, what are you doing here? This is a highly restricted area that only I am allowed to enter." Anko stated and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes that is right but now _I_ am legally allowed to enter and train here thanks to the Sandaime to my heart's content, away from prying eyes and the idiots who can't tell the difference between the sword and the sheathe." He answered seriously and Anko couldn't help but sigh and nod in understanding.

"Yeah, no dumbasses here to deal with, but why here of all places? Don't you know how dangerous it is? Even ANBU think twice before training in this forest." She asked Naruto who scoffs.

"So? I've got a biju sealed in my gut who can level mountain ranges and create tsunamis with one swing of her tail. I'm pretty sure there's nothing in this forest that's scarier than her and yes Kyuubi is female." Naruto said while Anko gawked but grinned.

"Hah! Take that you sexist men for thinking you're the dominant species!" She cheered out pumping her fist in the air while Naruto sweat dropped.

"**I like her." **Natsumi stated getting a snort from Eva and Naruto.

"But still I'm having second thoughts about having you here." Anko muttered and Naruto pouted.

"Aw come on I won't bite... unless you're into that kind of thing." He teased, revealing his canines which caused her to blush a little but glare at his actions. "Besides I need some good company and a good sparring partner to help me improve my skills since killing your own clones does tend to get boring."

Anko pondered on this for a few but shrugs. "Ah what the hell, I could use a good workout and a punching bag." She said cracking her knuckles with glee.

Naruto on the other hand had a gleam in his eye. "Be careful what you wish for Anko-_chan_ because this punching bag can punch back and punches back _hard_." He emphasized as he set his duffle bag down and gets into a fighting stance.

Anko chuckles and gets into one as well. "Oh I'm no pushover like that baka Mizuki. I'm the real deal." She said with a predatory gleam in her eyes. She was about to make the first move until her stomach growled out loud which caused her to pause blush in embarrassment. Naruto paused as well but then fell over laughing clutching his sides.

"Oh you're the real deal alright." He said which caused a tick mark to form on the side of her head.

"Shut up! I didn't have a decent breakfast this morning." She muttered with a pout on her face.

Naruto gets back up still chuckling at her antics. "Tell you what? Since I did in a way break into your little haven, I'll treat you to lunch and let you pick out where we eat at." He offered. Anko pondered on this.

"Meh, why not? Since you're offering to pay and all." She replied back.

"Great! Then it's a date!" He said cheekily and took off into the forest while Anko almost stumbled over and sputtered.

"You baka this isn't a date!" She yelled out in embarrassment and took off after him.

Now the two were making their way in the market district of Konoha and apparently were getting glared at by some of the villagers who were whispering 'demon brat' and 'snake whore' as they walked through. Anko had a blank expression on her face but was clenching her fists in anger. Naruto was starting to get annoyed so he decided to shut the idiots up by unleashing a burst of his KI around the area making them tremble in fear and back away when they saw the cold look in Naruto's eyes that told them to shut up or else.

He then placed a hand on Anko's shoulder which made her look at him and saw a look of understanding in his eyes. Anko smiled a little and nodded back at him and then saw the Dango Shop. As they entered Anko sat on a bar stool as did Naruto. "Hey Akira!" Anko called out. Said man saw Anko and smirked.

"Hey Mitarashi-san, how are things in the T&I division? Still making full grown men cry to their mommies?" He asked as he walked over to the Tokubetsu Jonin who chuckles.

"No not today. It's my day off." She replied.

"Oh I see." The waiter then looked at Naruto. "Hey Uzumaki you haven't been here for a while. The dango here not good enough for you?" He asked humorously while the blonde snickered.

"No I've just been busy Akira-san." Naruto answered.

"I hear you're the rookie of this year's genin. Most of these idiots thought the Uchiha would get that title since he's the last of his clan. Talk about annoying. I never really liked that clan except for a few." He muttered.

"Yep I sure am and that prick can't hold a candle to me." Naruto said. "I don't know why those civilians coddle him. He hasn't even activated his bloodline yet and while he has some skill, he's nowhere even close to Itome's level. I mean she was an ANBU captain by the time she was 13." Naruto stated.

"So what can I get you two?" Akira asked the two.

"Since the gaki's paying, I'll have 20 Dango and a bottle of your best sake." She answered.

"Four Salmon rice cakes and two bowls of beef ramen. I'll share the sake with Anko." Naruto answered and got a raised eyebrow from the man.

"Aren't you a little young to drink?" The waiter asked Naruto who responded by pointing at his headband.

"The moment I got this headband I've officially became an adult. So as such I can do pretty much whatever adults can." The blonde answered, getting a nod from Akira.

"Very well then. Your order should be out soon and try to come by more often Uzumaki." Akira replied as he left. Anko on the other hand blinked a few times and looked at Naruto who shrugged. After being silent for a few minutes, Anko spoke up.

"So what was it like knocking the village's golden boy off his pedestal for the past 7 years?" Anko asked grinning while Naruto pondered on it by tapping his finger on his chin.

"Well to put it simply... I loved it! Especially when he got all pissed off! You should've seen him when I was dubbed the rookie of the year. I thought his head was gonna explode." He answered while Anko snickered. "Maybe I should make it a habit to piss off the arrogant and self centered bastards in this village."

"Oh I know a few people who would _pay _to see that especially on the elders and civilians on the council." Anko stated. "I'm willing to bet they're throwing a hissy fit over the fact that you are rookie of the year and not their so called prince." Naruto snorted at that.

"As if they could do anything. They can't do jack shit to me due to the fact that I'm a ninja under the old man's jurisdiction and I'm pretty positive they don't want to be on the chopping block anytime soon." He said. Their orders came and proceeded to chow down. As Naruto started eating his second riceball, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Anko happily scarfing down dango and couldn't help but chuckle.

Anko stopped eating and looked at him questionably. "Sorry but your table manners are terrible." He replied while she swallowed her food and glared at him.

"Bite me gaki." She retorted and chomped down on another dango.

"Don't temp me I might just consider that offer." He teased which caused her eyes to widen and accidently swallow a whole dango and cough out while he patted her on the back. "Heh sorry didn't mean to make you choke."

"Shut up smartass." She growled out with a tint of pink on her face while he got started on the ramen. "Wow, never seen anyone scarf down ramen like that." she said while he swallowed some noodles.

"What can I say? I train a lot and burn off a lot of calories. Why do you think I look so fit?" he asked a then rolled up his sleeve to flex his biceps. Anko on the other hand whistled and gave it a squeeze.

"Damn gaki did you train with Maito Gai while going to the academy? I highly doubt there's any other teenager your age with muscle like this. Though from the way your shirt is hugging your body you'd probably make some females weak in the knees." She teased while he covered up his jacket, blushing and glaring at her.

"You're one to talk. I doubt you're wearing anything under that mesh body suit." He remarked which made her face heat up and look away. "You've got to kidding me... you're not wearing any" Naruto asked.

"I don't like feeling restricted." Anko remarked and caused Naruto to sputter.

"Restricted? Oh for Kami's... never mind it's none of my business." He said as he finished up the last bowl and poured some sake in a cup.

"You sure you can handle it? This brand of sake is not meant for light weights." Anko stated. Naruto looked at her and shrugged.

"First time for everything right?" He said and held the cup to his nose and sniffs it. "Smells alright." Naruto then takes a quick swig of it while Anko looked on in interest until Naruto's eyes bugged out and clutched his throat. "Blech! Oh kami it burns my throat! I need water!" He cried out while Anko was s laughing at him and handing him a glass of water which he drinks. "Phew, thanks. Man that was strong. I didn't think sake would taste like that."

Anko looked at the bottle and sweat dropped due to the fact that it was sake from Yama no Kuni ( Mountain Country). "No wonder you're throat was burning this is Sake from Yama no Kuni." She stated and asked the bartender for a bottle of Kiri Sake which he gave them while she poured this one in the small glass. "Here try this one, it's not as strong as the other one."

Naruto looked at it for a while and then drinks it and his eyes widened. "Wow this is good. It's not bitter like that other stuff." He replied.

"Say wanna see who gets wasted first?" Anko challenge and Naruto responded with a grin and had a glint in his eye.

"You're on." He said back. 30 minutes later, Naruto had just finished his 15th cup of sake and Anko was wasted after her 13th cup. "Heh looks like I win Anko-san." Naruto proclaimed while she glared at him with a flushed face.

"Shut up. You must've cheated somehow because there's no way some promoted genin be me." She said and hiccups. Naruto responded by snickering.

"Nope. Those matches were clean, plus thanks to my condition, I have a strong immune system and I don't have to worry about dealing with the effects of alcoholic beverages." He stated.

"I still think you cheated." She pouted and winces when her head throbs. "Stupid headache." Naruto gently pulled her hand away and his hand glows light green and places it on her forehead. A few seconds later, the flush on her face is gone as is the headache and Anko blinks in surprise. "Wow... I'm all better. Thanks." She said thank fully.

"No problem. It would seem I got my first drinking buddy huh?" He asked and she nodded with a grin on her face.

"Looks like it. Now about that spar..." Anko began which made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Still up for it? Meh why not? I did say I needed a good sparring partner." He stated but then sweat dropped when she rubbed her hands together like a kid in a candy store. "Oh and by the way. You're cute when you pout Hebi-hime." He teased which made her whole face turn cherry red and steam escape her ears while he left the money for the bill and a tip and shunpos to training ground 44.

**Back in the forest**

Naruto and Anko were now standing in a clearing in the forest a few feet away from each other. "So what are the rules?" Naruto asked the snake summoner who pondered on this and grins.

"Anything goes." She stated until he speaks up.

"Except for hitting below the belt because I do want to have kids in the future." He replied which made her rub the back of her head and smile sheepishly.

"Oh yeah that too. Anyways." Her demeanor went from playful to serious. "You ready?" She asked in a tone of a ninja that has been through countless life or death battles. Naruto's expression becomes serious and nods. "Good, because from what I heard from a certain scared man you're stronger than you appear to be."

Naruto raised a brow at this. "Oh you must be referring to Ibiki-sempai. Nice man... though he always seems to have this glint in his eyes that makes you want to run away and cry for your mommy and is one person you don't want to have as an enemy." The blonde stated and got a raised eyebrow from Anko. "I studied under him for awhile when I was at the academy. I gotta say his form of interrogation is very... effective. Anyway let's play." He said, pulls a kunai out of his sleeve, and chucks it.

Anko smirks and sidesteps the projectile and catches it. "You'll have to do better than that gaki." She taunted until Naruto appeared in front of with his ninjato drawn back and thrusts it at her side but thanks to her experience and reflexes, she twists her body and leaps away unaware of the fact that Naruto was doing a series of one handed seals until he inhales air into his lungs.

"Katon: **Kaenhoushaki (Fire Release: Flamethrower)."**** Naruto exhaled and unleashed a stream of white hot fire that heads towards a surprised Anko. **

"Oh shit." She muttered and is engulfed by the flames. When the attack died down, Naruto saw a charred log and smirks.

"Narikawari no jutsu (Substitute Technique) huh? Now where did you hide?" He said and looked around for a while but then smirks while his index finger glows yellow. He places his finger onto the ground and a pulse of yellow energy ripples through the ground and travels throughout the area. Naruto had his eyes closed and focused until they snap open and he smirks.

"Found you." He said and shunpos into the forest. Anko was crouching down on a tree branch, letting out a sigh of relief and wiping off her forehead.

"Man that was close. Any later and I would've been french fried." She said while trying to sense him. "That's odd... I can't get a reading on his location." She said with a frown on her face. Her eyes widened and she hopped off the tree while a volley of shuriken hit the location she was currently at and she landed on the ground. "How did he?" she stopped her question and flung her hand out, causing multiple snakes to shoot out of her sleeves, only for them to be shredded by a gust of wind blades.

She manages to leap out of the way while the wind blades shredded the tree apart but the end of her jacket and her leg were knicked. "Damn talk about a close shave." She said to herself. That was when Naruto appeared before her.

"Having fun yet?" Naruto asked while she snorted, pulling out two Kunai.

"Don't get cocky brat. I haven't begun to fight." She proclaimed.

"You should take your own advice." He replied back and clapped his hands together, which sent out a surge of electric energy around his arms. He pulls out a kunai that glows and morphs into a wicked looking spear. Anko's eyes bugged out and gawked when she saw the kunai was morphed into a spear. Naruto smirks and twirls the staff around and charges at the Snake summoner who pulls out two kunai and holds them in reverse and blocks an overhead strike to the head.

Naruto then pulls the weapon away and they engage in a weapon's battle with Anko sidestepping, ducking and flipping away from his attacks until she backs up into a tree and curses as Naruto trusts his weapon towards her stomach. She manages to jump while the spear head is imbedded into the tree trunk, lands on the flat end, and leaps away from him, pulling out a several kunai and shuriken and throws them at Naruto.

Said blonde brings his spear in front and twirls it clockwise, deflecting the projectiles and afterwards rears the weapon back and throws it with velocity and precision. Anko's eyes widen when the spear ascends towards her and she managed to twist her body in mid air. The spear merely grazes her side as it ascends passed Anko and is imbedded into another tree.

Naruto took this opportunity to leap onto the trunk of a tree, performing the tree walking exercise and sprints up the tree, Anko on the other hand lands on a large branch, inhales, and shoots small fireballs at the blonde. Naruto manages to avoid them by increasing his speed but then he stops to crouch down, and leaps off the tree as the last fireball hits the spot he was currently at and explodes.

Anko smirks and throws two kunai that hit Naruto in the chest who disperses into a puff of smoke. "Damn, a Kage Bunshin." She cursed. Naruto on the other hand appeared behind her while chains shot out of his sleeves and ensnared Anko.

"Didn't I tell you not to underestimate me? Hado no Juichi: Tsuzuri Raiden (Way of Destruction number 11: Bound Lightning)." Naruto generates a yellow electric current that travels through the chains and electrocutes Anko who cried out as she was shocked by the volts until they died off and she staggered a little while smoke rose from her body which had scorch marks in some areas.

"Shocking huh? Even though the technique won't kill you, it packs one hell of a wallop." _'Especially when your TEACHER uses you as a guinea pig for her techniques.' _He said and thought while Natsumi snickered at this. Eva on the other hand was blushing sheepishly.

"_I said I sorry you big baby." _She muttered. Natsumi on the other hand was giggling like a school girl.

"_Sorry doesn't cut the fact that you french fried me__." _He replied dryly in his mindscape.

"No kidding." Anko stated as she dissolved into mud and Naruto retracted the chains and smiled.

"You're a slippery one alright. That's twice you avoided my attacks." He stated while she popped out of the ground. "So do you want to continue?" Anko pondered on this and shook her head.

"Nope I'm convinced that you're the real deal. You're taking your career seriously and had I been an enemy I'm pretty positive you wouldn't have been playing around." She answered while he smirked.

"Got that right. Unlike the Uchiha I can back up my claims when it comes to a real fight." He replied and got a nod from her. Now all I need now is a higher ranked ninja who has more experience in the field to help me. I wonder where we could find one?" He pondered while tapping onto his chin.

Anko on the other hand was grinning ear to ear and waving her hand enthusiastically. "Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Me! Pick me!" She asked pointing to herself while Naruto still pondered on this in then turned his gaze to Anko's who was cupping her hands together and doing the puppy eyes jutsu with her lower lip sticking out and quivering.

Naruto blinked for a couple of seconds and then points to her and nods her head rapidly. "Let me think about it." He paused and stared at the sky for a few seconds and smirks. "Okay. You're hired." He said grinning. "So I expect you not to pull your punches."

"You got it Gaki since I'm not the tyoe to pull my punches." She stated.

"Glad to hear that." He then looked at his watch. "Oh yeah I'll be starting doing C Ranked missions tomorrow and I need to be paired up with either a Chunin or Jonin so that I can be evaluated to take on more of the higher ranked missions. Care to be my partner?" Naruto asked Anko who nodded with a smile on her face. "Awesome I'll be sure to inform Saru-Oji and until then, see ya." He waved and Shunpoes away.

**Night**

Naruto was currently living in his father's estate and had spent the day altering the seals to the ones Eva taught him as well as the barriers that would keep intruders out. After eating dinner, taking a shower, and getting dressed in his bed clothes, he went into the Master Bedroom that he had and collapsed onto the bed and lets out a tiring sigh.

**Mindscape**

Naruto found himself in the throne room and Evangeline and Natsumi grinning at him. Said blonde raised an eyebrow wondering what they were so giddy about. "Okay what are you guys so happy about?" Naruto asked.

"**Oh we're about to get a visit from an old friend." **Natsumi stated and that was when a swirl of black light appeared and when it died down the form of a woman appeared. She appeared to be 5'7 and had waist length smooth jet black hair with two bangs in the front. She was wearing a black kimono with a white obi tied around it. She had fair skin that was an ivory complexion and on her fingernails and toenails she wore black nail polish. She had a heart shaped face along and she had ruby red eyes and wore black eye shadow (like Kurenai does) and black lipstick with an hourglass body. Strapped to her back was a Scythe that had a black curved blade that had a sharp silver edge.

She landed softly on the ground in front of Natsumi and Evangeline and saw a stumped Naruto. **"Hello Evangeline, Natsumi. It's been awhile." **The newcomer said in a melodic voice that radiated with power.

"**Likewise. It's ****an honor to see you again Kiyomi or should I call you Shinigami?"** Natsumi asked the goddess of death. Naruto's eyes bugged out when Natsumi called her the Shinigami and sputtered.

"Sh-she's the Shinigami?" Naruto stammered out which caused Kiyome to turn her gaze at Naruto and blinks before appearing in front of him. She appeared to be gazing in his eyes while said blonde stood completely still and a blush crept up onto his face. After studying his eyes for a few minutes, Kiyomi smiled.

"**It's been awhile since I encountered a mortal whose soul is as pure and strong like yours. My sister was correct when she chose you to be our champion." **She said while Naruto snapped out of his stupor and rubbed the back of his head.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting the goddess death in person, even though I'm not dead yet." He suddenly paled and took a step back. "Wait you're not here to claim my soul are you?" Naruto fearfully asked which made Kiyomi blink a few times before lightly laughing.

"**Claim your soul? What made you think that?" **She asked but then paused and looked back a nervous Natsumi and Eva and back at Naruto. **"They didn't tell you did they?" **She asked in an annoyed tone and now it was Naruto's turn to be confused.

"Tell me what?" He asked and set his gaze on the two.

"We didn't really get the chance to tell him yet Kiyomi-sama." Eva answered while the goddess of death rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"**Figures, I asked you to do one simple thing and you screw it up." **She muttered and then turned her attention towards Naruto. **"Anyways as you already know I am the goddess of death who harbors the souls of those who have moved on and decide whether they get to go to eternal paradise which is heaven or eternal damnation which is hell, but aside from that I came here to make you an offer and in return you do an important task for me."**

Naruto raised a brow and blinked a few times. "I see so what is this task you wish for me to perform Kiyomi-sama?" Naruto asked the goddess.

"**No need to use formalities. I'd preferred if you**** used chan in my name." **She said cheekily which made him blush a little. **"All kidding aside, I need to explain to you the task I need completed. You see Naruto during the last century there are a few people who have defied the cycle of life and have found some way to gain a form of psuedo-immortality or prolong their life by taking the lives of others." **Naruto's eyes widened at this while she continued.

"**As a higher deity I cannot interfere with mortal affairs and neither can my kin. That is why we choose champions or avatars to perform and stop the unnatural causes before they get out of hand. Now these people have defied death for too long and I want their souls. Two are from Konoha, one is a worshiper of a devil known as Jashin, one is from Sunagakure, and the last one reigns from Takigakure and has been around since the Shodaime's era." **She explained. **"I would tell you who they were but I want you to find out about them on your own." **

"That's understandable so what about this offer?" He asked and Kiyomi smiled. Natsumi and Eva smiled as well as did two figures in the back ground.

"**To simply put it. I'm gonna return what was taken from you on the day you were born and so that you know I don't give this offer to a lot of mortals since you're a special case." **She stated. Naruto was confused for a few seconds but then his eyes widened at what she meant.

"Y-you mean I'll get my" He started to say until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see a man who looked identical to him only he was taller and was wearing a Konoha Jonin outfit with a white short sleeved coat that had red flames licking the bottom and the kanji Yondaime Hokage and Kiiroi Senkou on the back in red as well. "D-dad?" Was all Naruto asked and got a grin from the man.

"Hey son how's it going?" He asked

"Hey don't forget about me now." Said a feminine voice and walking around from behind Naruto was a smiling redhead who had violet gray eyes and was wearing a red and black jacket with matching pants that hugged her body and a pair of black shinobi sandals.

"M-mom?" Naruto asked again and she eye smiled.

"Well are you just gonna stand there gawking or are you gonna give us a hug kiddo?" Kushina asked and the next thing she knew, she found herself being hugged by the person she brought into the world. She looked down in surprise and saw Naruto's body trembling and seeing him sobbing into her shoulder. Kushina smiled and returned the hug while gently stroking his hair. "I know son… I know." She whispered into his ears while Minato wrapped his arms around them both and joined into the hug.

Natsumi, Evangeline, and Kiyomi watched the scene with smiles on their faces. After the little reunion Kushina got a good look at her son and grinned. "I must say son you've definitely taken after your father in the looks department." She said cheekily which caused Naruto to blush in embarrassment and rubs the back of his head while Minato chuckles but then speaks up.

"So Naruto…. How was your life in the village since we were gone?" He asked which made Naruto frown a little and sigh.

"I had a rocky start at first and almost lost my life when I was 5 years old by a mob of civilians." He answered, shocking them.

"**They what! When I get my hands on those bastards I will" **Kushina yelled only for Minato to gently place a hand on her shoulder in order to calm her down and she the saw the murderous and cold look in his eyes.

"Continue son." Minato said in a calm yet cold tone.

"Like I said I would've lost my life had it not been for the group of ANBU that were patrolling the area and now most of them are either worm food or in a jail cell till they're Saru-Oji's age." The two raised an eyebrow at this. "That's the name I gave the Sandaime Hokage since he treats me like I'm his grandson. When he found out about what had happened he was beyond mad so he dealt with the Matron of the Orphanage and then had me spend a few years living at the ANBU HQ until he found me a decent apartment that I could move in. He and some of the ANBU taught me some of the basics in being a shinobi before I enrolled in the academy and I've also been learning from Natsumi-chan and Eva-chan." Naruto explained pointing to the two females who waved back eye smiling.

"I see. So how did you do in the academy?" Minato asked with a little excitement in his voice.

"I made perfect scores throughout my years in the academy and I'm the current rookie of the year beating the King of Emos and Brooders Sasuke Uchiha." He said with a grin on his face and Kushina also grinned.

"Hah! Take that Fugaku-teme my son is better than yours Dattebane!" Kushina cried out pumping her fist into the air which made Minato, Natsumi, Kiyomi, and Naruto sweat drop.

Kiyomi then coughed in order to get their attention. **"As interesting as this is we need to get down to business."** She stated getting their attention. **"The reason I brought you two here back from the afterlife is because some time in the future the world will be facing dark times. When this will happen I do not know but you all should know the one person who influenced Natsumi's will and forced her to attack Konoha is also the one who will cause this event to happen." **

Minato's eyes widened as did Kushina's and Natsumi's and the nine tailed demon queen snarled and flexed her claws. **"Madara/**Madara**"** She, Minato, and Kushina said with anger in their voice. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the name since he read about the man in the history books.

"Wait are we talking about the same man who was one of the founders of Konoha? How is he still alive?" Naruto asked his parents.

"**Madara possesses the final form of the Sharingan called the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan that was capable of controlling demons of the higher class just like Hashirama's Mokuton jutsu was able too. He fought the leader of the Senju clan for the Hokage title at the valley of the end and lost even when he used me in the fight." **Natsumi explained while squeezing her fists. **"Madara lost and was weakened extremely by the man while I was freed from his influence and sent back to my realm. A decade later, I came to the human plane to travel for awhile until I was attacked by the same man and he attempted to use his eyes to influence me once again but since he was still weak from the fight a century ago, his eyes weren't as strong as they use to be back then and I ended up going berserk and attacking the closest thing in my line of sight, your village. It wasn't until I was sealed away by your father that I manage to come to my senses."** She finished.

"But what about you and mom, dad? How did you both die?" He asked his parents and Minato frowned.

"On the day you were born, we were attacked by a masked man with the sharingan who killed your mother with a kunai to the heart and attempted to kidnap you but I managed to stop him. He led me out of the village and we engaged in combat only for it to be a ruse while a berserk Natsumi attacked the village. I didn't know if he was Madara or just another Uchiha who has taken on his name but the way he fought I couldn't get a decent hit on him until I was forced to use the second level of the Hiraishin no Jutsu but then he fled using an odd Jikukan ninjutsu (Space/Time Technique). After that well… you already know what happened afterwards." He said solemnly and the felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Naruto smiliing.

"Don't beat yourself up dad. I know the last thing you wanted to do is make me into a jinchuriki but as a leader your village came first and I know there was no one you could trust to carry a burden that heavy. No offense Natsumi-chan." Naruto said.

"**None taken but the next time I see that masked teme I'm gonna rip his eyes out his head and make him suffer a slow and agonizing death before being sent to the ninth level of hell." **She said with a dark smile on her face. Kushina notice Evangeline and walked towards the mistress of magic.

"So you must be Evangeline. Thanks for looking after and training my son." The redhead said gratefully while Eva eye smiled.

"Oh it was nothing. Your son is an excellent learner and is extremely skilled. He managed to get the things I learned down faster than I did before I started the wipe out the world issue." She said jokingly while Kiyomi huffed in annoyance.

"**You're lucky my Aneki (Older Sister) is so forgiving. It took me 500 years to get all those souls filed up and sent to their destinations."** She muttered. **"Anyways Naruto, you have your task at hand so I'll be off and good luck." **She said and left in a swirl of black light. The group stayed in their spots for a few minutes and Naruto spoke up.

"Damn I forgot about the body issue since you're both souls and I highly doubt you two want to wander around outside in ethereal form." He said.

Eva pondered on this and looks at Naruto. "Have their bodies been preserved? If they have then we could transfer their souls into them and all we'd have to do to reconstruct their chakra reserves, coils, body functions, blood, and affinities they are aligned with." She explained and Naruto's shoulders slumped.

"Awe man that's gonna take forever and I'm not that high leveled in the Necromancy or Forbidden Arts. Plus I'm still working on trying to make you and Natsumi physical body and there's no way I'm using a sacrificial jutsu or ritual spell that exchanges one life for another." He said.

"Oh I know that Naruto I'd never have you sacrifice a living being for another. I'm not that vile." She said grinning and then got serious. Minato and Kushina on the other hand were confused and looked at Natsumi for an answer.

"**Don't worry we'll explain everything to you guys what's been going on and what your son has learned so far."** She assured them. **"Trust me when I say you'll be begging to learn what Naruto's learning from her." **

**And Cut. Sorry about the late chaoter guys I finally managed to get back in school so that cuts my writing short but I can get my courses done at my own pace and I have no deadlines for the college. I hope you guys like this chapter and the next one will be when Naruto starts his missions and reveals a little of what he learned when he teams up with Anko so until then Peace Out!**


	6. Curse Marks

**Naruto Namikaze: the Legendary Shinobi Mage**

**Alright folks here's the next chapter for Legendary Shinobi Mage. So that all you guys know I'll be mixing parts of Devil May Cry, Bleach, Ninja Gaiden, Final Fantasy 7, parts of Inuyasha and Negima, and Yu Yu Hakusho which will consist of weapons and energy based moves. Now here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what I create which includes oc character's, bloodlines, weapons, techniques, etc.**

**Chapter 6: Curse Seals**

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office sighing contently as he exhaled the smoke from his pipe due to the fact that his desk was clear of any sign of paperwork and also handed out the mission to the squads who graduated. That was when his door opened up and Kiyone poked her head into the office. "Ano Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun and Anko Mitarashi are here to see you." She stated while the man smiled.

"Excellent, please send them in Kiyone-chan." He ordered. She nodded and closed the door for a few seconds and walking in were Naruto and Anko.

"I don't see how you don't like spicy food Anko-san." The blonde stated.

"I have a reason for not liking any form of spicy food gaki. You have your tastes in food and I have mine." She stated.

"That's a terrible reason." He said dryly and then grinned. "Let me guess, you ate a red pepper and mistaken it for an apple didn't you?" He asked and now it was her turn to blush and rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"Actually it was a red chili pepper and thought it was a piece of candy." She answered while he raised an eyebrow. "I was 6 years old and didn't know the difference back then."

"You were probably your parent's stress child back then huh?" He teased and ducked to avoid getting smacked upside the head.

"Shut up smartass I was well behaved when I was with my folks." She said angrily which made Naruto snorts and a tick mark formed on her head. Hiruzen coughed to get their attention.

"As interesting as this is do you two have a reason for coming here?" The Kami no Shinobi asked the two.

"Yeah we came here to get a mission Saru-oji." Naruto stated while the old man smirks.

"Oh yes the missions. I take it you picked Anko Mitarashi to be your partner?" Hiruzen asked and got a nod from him but looked skeptic for awhile until he asked a hilarious question. "She threatened you didn't she?" This question caused Anko to face fault and Naruto laugh lightly while rubbing the back of his head.

Anko got back up and glared at the smirking man. "No I didn't threaten him you old monkey!" She snapped back which made Hiruzen chuckle at the jab.

"Oh relax Anko-chan I was just messing with you." He assured her and she huffed up and crossed her arms under her chest. "Anyhow I've decided to have you all start on a C ranked mission that could go from a B ranked mission to Umi no Kuni (Land of Sea)." He said as pulled out a file that was labeled C ranked and noticed that Anko stiffened when she heard the name of that place and Naruto noticed as well. "According from our sources there, the convoy ships that ship currency such as gold and imported goods to the country are being attacked by a Kaima (Sea Monster)." He explained while they looked incredulous. "Yes I know it seems farfetched but there are witnesses who survived the encounter with this mysterious creature. Apparently for some reason it's stealing the supplies on the ship and for whatever reason it is we do not know."

"Sounds like a con act created by either pirates or low classed missing nin using a combination of ninjutsu and genjutsu on the crew." Anko states.

"Possibly but the governor of a small town wishes for the hired help to be bodyguards for the next convoy that is going to be shipping gold from Mother Island to Demon Island." He informed them.

"So what about the so called Kaima?" Naruto asked Hiruzen who pondered on the rumored sea monster.

"If you can deal with whomever the so called creature of the sea is and anyone affiliated with it. Also I'll have some Chunin accompanying you both should the mission get out of hand." He said getting raised eyebrows from the two. The opened up and walking into the room was Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane the self proclaimed 'Immortal Chunin' of Konohagakure no Sato. Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. His forehead protector is worn like a bandana. He wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi with the outfit under his flak jacket stopping at his chin. Kotetsu wears a bandage over his nose and has black shaggy hair, a goatee and wears the standard uniform of a Konoha Chunin. "And here they are."

Naruto and Anko turned around to see the Chunin Duo and they both grinned. "Well well well if it isn't my old punching bags." Anko said cheekily while cracking her knuckles. The two paled and took a step back and looked nervous. "You know I haven't fully paid you two back for trying to ransack my apartment for my underwear." She said which made them sweat bullets.

"That was an accident Anko we swear. Those jerks Aoba and Genma betted us to do it." Izumo stated.

"You guys raided the apartment of a master of interrogation and torture who also happens to have a blood and dango fetish and loves to make full grown men cry for their mommies?" Naruto asked in astonishment while they slowly nodded their heads. "I don't know if I should be impressed or worried that she might 'accidently' kill you two on the mission." Naruto stated and they paled even more as Anko's grin grew.

"Anko I forbid you to kill your allies." Hiruzen stated and Anko pouted.

"Awe come on old man. Can I at least maim them?" She asked while they looked at their leader with a pleading expression.

"No." He said dryly and she stomped her foot in annoyance. "Now then head to dock northeast in fire country where there will be a ship waiting for you that'll take you to the main Island. Good luck and don't do anything reckless." He instructed getting a nod from them.

**Land of Sea territory**

On a cargo boat, the sound of someone losing their lunch over the side of the boat was heard. That person happen to be Kotetsu. Anko was leaning against the side chuckling as she saw the chunin suffering from sea sickness. "Haven't gained your sea legs yet Kotetsu?" Anko teased while the man looked back up and glared at her.

"Shut up Anko. I just haven't been this far out in the ocean." He stated and reached into his flak jacket and pulled out a prescription bottle that had sea sickness pills in them and she shrugs.

"Maybe but still… the gaki over there is doing fine." She said pointing a thumb towards Naruto and Izumo who were playing cards with a few of the sailors.

"Ha! Royal Flush! Pay up losers!" Naruto cheered while they groaned in frustration.

"Dammit that's 10 games he won!" One of the sailors complained as they forked over their losses.

"Thank kami we only played for loose change." The second sailor replied while Naruto collected his earnings and grinned.

"Too bad the kid's on a mission otherwise I'd invite him to go to one of the casinos in Tanzaku Gai where we could make some big bets." The other one stated. Naruto pocketed his earnings and walked over to a grinning Anko.

"Having fun robbing people of their hard earned money?" She teased while the blonde rolled his eyes.

"We only betted with pocket change Anko-sempai." He then turned his attention to a green face Kotetsu. "Wow talk about being green in the face. Did you eat that day old tuna they served for lunch earlier?" Kotetsu's eyes bugged out and covered his mouth and leaned over the ship again.

"Urp!" He cried out while Izumo snickered at this.

"I told him not to eat it but no he had to be a dare devil." Izumo jibbed. "So Anko you've been to the islands of Sea Country before right?" he asked the Tokubetsu Jonin who winced again and frowned.

"Yeah but it was a long time ago when I was _his_ student." She said his with a hint of venom.

"You mean Orochimaru?" Naruto simply asked and the higher ranked ninja look at him in surprise. "What? Saru-oji told me stories that involved his glory days and his three students when I was little. Plus it wasn't hard to figure it out since you have the scent of snakes on your person." He replied getting a raised brow from them.

"Being a jinchuriki has its perks as my senses would make even an Inuzuka jealous though it was a pain in the ass to learn how to control my enhanced senses." He said while Natsumi snickers in his mindscape.

"It was that bad?" Izumo asked Naruto.

"You ever seen how a misbehaved dog acts when its owner uses a dog whistle?" Naruto asked the Chunin who nodded back. "Now imagine a human whose hearing is enhanced to rival said canines hearing which can be amplified by chakra and then hearing the sound of a bell ringing." Anko, Izumo, and Kotetsu pondered on it and then grimaced.

"Damn." Kotetsu replied.

"Yes damn is correct. I had to spend a week in the hospital in order to get my ear drums fixed and healed and then had to take several hearing tests." Naruto replied. "Though that was mostly my fault since I forgot I was working on my chakra control that day." He finished while they sweat dropped.

"Wow. So Naruto word from the other shinobi say that you are the rookie of the year." A smirk formed on Izumo's while Kotetsu grinned. "So how does it feel?" He asked the blonde who shrugged.

"It's just a title. I mean really the only thing it does is boosts someone's ego and makes them arrogant. Honestly I could care less about it." He said nonchalantly until an evil grin formed on his face. "To be perfectly honest the only reason I took it was to piss off that spoiled brat of an Uchiha. You should've been there when I was awarded the title. He looked like he was gonna explode."

The two Chunin snickered at his reason and Izumo pats him on the back. "You're an evil bastard you know that? I'm willing to bet an A rank mission pay that those civilians and elders on the council were raising a huge stink over it." He said while Naruto's grin grew.

"Oh they did but the Old Monkey put those idiots in their place. I only wish I was there to see them react." Naruto stated.

"_He's just like you Kushina. Pissing off the higher ranked." _Minato commented in the throne room while Kushina grinned.

"_That's because only an Uzumaki has the backbone to do that. I also remember the time when my dad had an encounter with that teme Danzo, the one eyed jerk ended up losing his right arm and his eye because he wanted to use our members in his breeding program. And when we were dating he tried to recruit me only for you to kick his crippled ass six ways to Sunday."_ The Redhead commented while the vixen and Mistress of Magic sweat dropped.

"**And they say demons are violent." **Natsumi muttered.

"_For once I have to agree." _Evangeline replied.

**Land of Sea, Mother Island Port**

"Thanks for the ride captain we really appreciate it." Anko replied to the man who nodded.

"No problem we were glad to help." He assured the ninja. "We will be back in rout to this country in two weeks. Ya'll take care now and be wary of the Kaima." After that, the ship departed from the docks.

"So what now? The ship that is taking the gold to Demon Island won't be here until tomorrow." Kotatsu replied.

"We'll need to find an inn to stay at until tomorrow morning so let's get to it." Anko instructed and they made their way into the small town. As they did Naruto looked around the and saw that the place was suitable for middle class citizens. That was when a soccer ball landed near his feet and bumped into his ankle. He paused and looked down at the ball and three kids were seen running towards him they were two boys and one girl but they stopped when they saw Naruto's opposing form and looked a little nervous.

Naruto picked up the ball and walked towards the nervous kids and eye smiles. "I believe this belongs to you three." He stated and held the ball out to them. The little girl walked forward and took the ball from him.

"Thank you shinobi-san." She said and ran off with it and the other two boys grinning a=back and chasing after her on order to resume their ball game.

"Kids." Naruto said to himself and was about to catch up with his team until he heard yelling.

"Where do you think you're going you freak?" yelled a man with a gruff voice. Naruto leapt on a roof to see a group of thugs that were surrounding a girl who appeared to be his age. She was wearing an ocean blue tank top with a greenish yellow sash around her waist with khaki shorts on. She had shoulder length light purple hair with two long bangs on the sides and onyx colored eyes as well as had bandages wrapped around certain parts of her body and wore no sandals. She appeared to be holding a bag of groceries.

"You've got a lot nerve walking around this place like you're one of us. Go back to the sewers where you belong." The second thug snarled as he shoved her to the ground making her food spill all over the ground. The girl gasp and tried to collect it all and when she reached out to grab it, the third thug stomped on her hand and squashed the orange.

"What do you think you're doing picking up our food wench?" He said and added more pressure on her hand making her bit down on her lip and whimper. "You're not even worthy of eating out of the trash we throw out. We warned you what would happen if we caught you on our turf." He then pulled out what appeared to be a chokuto and her eyes widened in fear. "Now I'm gonna gut you and feed your corpse to the sharks."

An evil grin formed on his face and he pointed the tip of the blade at her throat and reared his weapon back in order to run it through her and it would've happed but the ground below him glowed light blue and rising out of the dirt was a large hand that wrapped around the man's body and lifted him up into the air a little. "Hey what the?" He cried out only for the hand to slowly squeeze him.

"Who did this?" Thug One asked and the was when he was struck in the head by a rock causing him to cry out in agony and clutch it while staggering backwards.

"I did." The thug turned around to see Naruto leaning against the wall lazily and twirling a kunai in his hand. "Is there any reason why you three pieces of trash are attacking a girl who from the looks of it can't defend herself?" He asked in a bored tone as he got of the wall and then his glowed for a few seconds. The kunai transformed into a Trident like weapon which made the man pale.

"So are you gonna answer me or do I turn you into a human kabob?" He asked in a bored tone while twirling the weapon around for a while. The thug grabbed his buddy and ran off leaving the third behind.

"H-Hey don't leave me here with these freaks!" He screamed only to be lowered to Naruto's level.

"Sticks and stones weakling, sticks and stones." He said jovially and then a grin forms on his face. "And speaking of breaking bones." The hand made of earth slowly crushed the man's bones and he cried out in agony begging him to stop. Naruto did but knocked him out with a 'light' punch to the head.

Afterwards, the girl attempted to collect her food with her broken hand and then saw a loaf of bread in front of her. "Need a hand because you're not gonna get anywhere with a broken one." Naruto stated and placed a hand over hers and it glowed green. The girl was a little on edge but relaxed when she felt her hand was all better. Next he helped her gather up the rest of her food and handed the bag back to her.

"There you go miss. You might want to be a little more careful next time." He warned while she shyly nodded.

"Thank you." Was all she said and then ran off.

"Oi gaki!" Anko called out and Naruto looked up and saw the annoyed Tokubetsu Jonin staring down at him. "Quit playing damsel in distress and come on. We found an inn to check into." Naruto raised both brows and smiled a little.

"What? I was just doing my civic duty sempai." Naruto replied causing her brow to twitch at the honorific.

"Don't call me that. You make me sound old." She growled out and he appeared on the roof next to her.

"Well I can't call you san or sama and if I call you chan you'll sick your snakes on me." He said cheekily. "So are the two chuckleheads already at the inn?" Naruto asked his leader who nodded.

"Yep. They already have their rooms and you and I are sharing one." She stated causing his head to trn at her so fast you'd think it would pop off.

"Huh?" was the intelligent question he asked getting a mischievous smirk from her.

"I said we were sharing a room. Why you're not embarrassed to share one with little ol' me now are ya?" Anko asked while batting her eyelashes. Naruto's brow twitched at the flirting game she was playing but he smiled back.

"Me embarrassed? Ha! You'd have to get up early in the morning to make someone like me embarrassed. Besides I always wondered if you slept in your body suit or birthday suit?" He teased making her stumble over a little and glare at the grinning blonde. "Though knowing a little minx like you, you probably sleep in the all natural." Said blonde was given a brain duster to the skull courtesy of a blushing Anko Mitarashi.

"Shut up!" She yelled while the 'Naruto' she struck dispelled and she saw the real him standing on a lamp pole waving at her. "How in the hell did he move so fast?"

"_Tell me son, do you have a thing for dangerous women?" _Minato asked his son whole mentally shrugs.

"_Possibly. I probably inherited it form you since we also seem to have an interest in violent redheads." _Naruto answered which made the man rub the back of his head only for Kushina and Natsumi to have tick marks on their heads.

**Inn **

Naruto was laying back on a bed with his hands resting behind his head, and his jacket, gear, and sandals laying beside the bed while he had a book on advanced fuinjutsu covering his face. Anko was walking out of the bathroom drying her hair off with a towel and raised an eyebrow. "Hey gaki are you even reading that book?" Anko asked the blonde.

"Yep. This is how I usually read when I'm relaxing." He answered.

"You must really like fuinjutsu if you're reading about advanced seals." She stated while he made a gesture with his hand.

"Runs in the family since they were respected and feared for their skills in the art." Naruto replied.

"Oh? You know about your family? I thought you were an orphan?" She stated.

"Anko I didn't just poof into existence. I did have parents they just died on the day I was born. Besides the old monkey was a good friend of the family and no I can't tell you who they are since it's a SS Class secret and the fact that they made a lot of enemies in the last war." He explained.

He then sat up and removed the book from his head. He looked at Anko and saw that she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that stopped above her knees and she wore her hair down. The shirt on the other hand seemed to hug her figure. Naruto couldn't help but blush a little at the sight and a sly smile formed on her face. "You done checking me out?" She teased.

Naruto on the other hand grins back. "Yeah I am though I can't help but check you out. I mean look at you. Any male with a brain can see how drop dead gorgeous you are." He said cheekily which made the tint of pink on her face grow a little. "Besides you're only like what 8 years older than me?"

Anko on the other hand huffs up and looks away folding her arms under her chest. "And that pout just makes you look cuter." He commented and then caught her sandal in his hand.

"Jerk. I'm going to bed." She said and lays back on the bed and curls up, turning her back to him.

**N****ight**

Naruto was sound asleep in his bed but then his ears twitched when he heard whimpering. His eyes snapped opened and he instantly shot up grabbing his Ninjato and unsheathing it but then he saw Anko's trembling form and the sound of her whimpering and hugging her body. "No… Please stop the pain… it hurts…."

Naruto placed his weapon down and slowly approached her but then stopped in his tracks when he felt a vile chakra pulse from her body. _"What's this vile chakra I'm sensing? It's more malicious than Natsumi's." _ He thought and then saw glowing marks spreading outwards while tears fell from her eyes.

"Please Sensei…. Make it stop…. I can't take it" She begged. Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously as he knew she was talking about Orochimaru. He pulled out a piece of paper that had a variety seals on it that had the kanji suppress on it. He pulled the collar of her shirt down slightly and saw the mark on her body pulsing like crazy. He instantly places the seal on the curse mark and the marking started to recede until it was completely suppressed.

Anko managed to calm down and lets out a sigh of relief. Naruto pulls the seal off and places it back in his pocket. "Anko…" Naruto said as he gently shook her in order to wake her up. Said Tokubetsu Joninslowly opened her eyes and saw a concerned Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing in my bed? You get lonely?" She asked with a tired smile on her face.

"You were having a nightmare." He stated. "And that mark near your neck was acting up so I had use a suppression seal." Her eyes widened and she looked away in shame. "Hey there's no need to be ashamed you've done nothing wrong."

"Try telling that to those idiots in the village." She said glumly while he frowned.

"Who gives a damn about those short minded fools think? Saru-oji trusted you with me as well as Izumo and Kotetsu and you know what kind of crap I've had to deal with. As far as I'm concerned, those short minded idiots can kiss our asses. Whatever happened between you and that traitor was his fault not yours. Don't take the blame for what that bastard has done to the village." He said while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You make it sound so easy." She said quietly.

"Because it is. They can only insult you verbally and can't do anything to you physically because one, you're a kunoichi with years of training and experience and can kill them without even trying and two, I've got your back and I don't think they want to deal with a pissed off vessel of the strongest biju to ever live." He stated with a confident smirk on his face. "Plus I can consider you my friend in a sense because we hit it off pretty well."

Anko turned her head and had a shocked expression on her face. "You really mean that?" Anko asked Naruto who nodded and small smile formed on her face. "Thanks."

"No problem. So are you gonna be fine now?" He asked Anko who nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine but first I want a goodnight hug." She said sat up pouting while holding her arms out causing him to roll his eyes but smile.

"Fine you big baby." He said and gave her a hug which she returned and paused for a moment.

"Damn you got some muscles on you." Anko commented while he released her.

"You are so hopeless I swear." He said jokingly while she eye smiled back.

"Hey I may be a blood thirsty sadist but I'm a woman as well. I can't help it you're well toned than most of the men I've met." She replied back.

"What can I say? I like to keep myself in shape. Well good night Anko-chan."

"Yeah same here Foxy-kun." She replied and went back to sleep while Naruto went back to his bed and fell asleep as well.

**And Cut! Well folks here's the next chapter for Shinobi mage and I hope you all like it. In the next one, Naruto, Anko, Izumo, ****and Kotetsu have an encounter with the 'Kaima' and its creator. A cookie for anyone who can guess who it is. Until the next chapter peace out^^.**


	7. The Kaima

**Naruto Namikaze: Legendary Shinobi Mage**

**Hey Folks here's the next chapter for the Shinobi mage fic. If you guys were able to guess yes Isaribi is in this fic and she'll be going back with Naruto, Anko, and the others to Konoha. In this chap, the group will be encountering Amachi and some of his creations and Naruto will also find some schematics over Orochimaru's curse seal.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what I created unless I borrow techniques from fellow authors who have given me permission to use their techniques as long as they get credit for them which I don't mind doing because I'm not a thief.**

**Chapter 7: The Kaima**

The squad of four was currently on the boat that was escorting the cargo of gold to the next island. Izumo and Kotetsu were covering the rear of the ship while Anko and Naruto were covering the front. Naruto was watching Anko who seems to have a difficult time focusing. "Hey Anko you alright?" Naruto asked the leader who looked back at him.

"Peachy. Just reminiscing about my past in this place." She answered and looked back at the vast ocean. "I don't know why but I keep getting these memory flashes from my time here." Naruto raised a brow at this. "But it is mostly bits and pieces. This place has answers to what actually happened to me since after m sensei's betrayal I couldn't remember anything except that I was found by some ANBU and then talking to the Sandaime about it and even with Inoichi's and Tsunade's help, I couldn't remember what had happened to me during that mission."

"Bits of memories huh? They must've been suppressed into the deepest parts of your mind by the hebi but through that curse seal, they're slowly surfacing. So it's possible that the answers you're looking for is on one of these islands." Naruto stated.

"Yeah. Answers to what really happened to me on that day." Anko replied as she rubbed her neck.

"_Hey tou-san." _Naruto started to speak telepathically to his father.

"_Yeah son what is it?" _Minato asked his son who was pondering on the issue involving Anko's mark.

"_Have you by any chance heard of this Curse Seal that Anko has?" _Minato pondered on this for a while but then shook his head.

"_Hate to say it son but I haven't heard of the Juin mark you're referring to. The ones I read about were made during the Shodaime's Era but were locked away due to the drawbacks it causes to the target. It's possible that Orochimaru either found out about a Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) in the forbidden scroll or he created it and knowing that twisted snake he probably created it from a source. What it is I don't know."_ He answered. _"The only way we can find out more about this seal is if we find some blueprints so it's possible that Anko has been to one of his hidden bases when she was his student."_

The Blonde Shinobi/Mage nodded in agreement. _Yeah that sounds like the only option. What about you Eva? Any idea?" _The mistress of the mage arts tapped her chin in thought for a few minutes and spoke up.

"_Well I do have one hunch. Her curse seal in my opinion is similar to a mating mark." _Naruto raised an eyebrow at her answer but lets her continue. _"If you remember your lessons in demonology, a mating mark is a form of link a demon places on his or her mates or mates. Once marked, they are bonded to each other and can always find the other no matter how far they are. The mating mark also gives them the same exact lifespan meaning if one of them dies, the other will live on unless their bond is so great that they would die together. Though the mark she has is very similar it's a lot different from a demon's mark."_

Naruto closed his eyes in thought for awhile and then opens them back up. _"I see. Well the only way I can know about this mark's abilities is to find some more info on it and I'm willing to bet it's on one of those islands." _

One of the sailors looked up as they saw something ascend from the sky. "Hey what is that?" He asked one of the guards on the ship who looked up also.

"I have no idea it looks like…" He squints his eyes for a few second but then they widened in horror. "Oh crap it's a giant fireball!" The man screamed out. Anko, Izumo, , and Naruto looked up to see the large fire ball descend from the sky and towards the boat.

"What in the world? That's not a real fireball its" Izumo stated until the fireball engulfed the boat and appeared to self destruct. As it cleared sailors were running around trying to get rid of the flames only for them to remain on the ship or on their person.

"A genjutsu." Naruto finished and did a ram seal as did Anko and the two chunin. "Kai." The flames faded away and the sailors and guards were confused at what had just happened. _"Now to find the guy who was the one that casted that illusion." _Naruto closed his eyes and focused on finding any foreign energy signatures in the area and then his eyes snap open and flings a kunai at one of the sailors who managed to dodge it.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man shouted at the blonde. Izuma and Kotetsu were also wondering why Naruto flung a kunai at the sailor but Anko's eyes narrowed at the man.

"I believe the better question is what are you doing on this boat intruder?" Naruto asked the 'sailor'. "There was no way a sailor could dodge a kunai like that even from a genin." Naruto pulled another kunai out and with the use of his alchemy, the kunai morphed into a wicked looking halberd.

The sailor backed away and growled until a smirk formed on his face. "Fine you caught me brat." The henge dispelled and revealed a man wearing shades. "But it's not gonna help you." His hand glows with chakra and he charges at Naruto with chunin level speed. Izumo and Kotetsu were about to interfere until Anko blocked them off with her arm which confused them both.

"Let the gaki handle this lightweight but be on alert for any other intruders." She ordered and got nods from them both.

The intruder known as Yoroi Akado charged towards Naruto with his right arm glowing blue. Said blonde twirled his weapon and then spun around, performing an overhead slash but Yoroi ducks as the blade whizzes over his head and thrusts his arm forward. Naruto dodges the attack but when the glowing chakra grazes his shirt and he feels some of his own chakra leave his body. "What the?" Naruto wondered and hopped away as the man spun around and went at him again, attempting to grab Naruto with his glowing hand while said blonde was dodging his attack.

"_That's not a Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scapel) so it has to be something entirely different."_ Naruto thought as he continued to avoid the glowing and then spin kicks the man on the gut, making him skid backwards with a grunt.

"Hold still you damn brat." Yoroi snarled out while Naruto morphed the halberd back into a kunai.

"_I felt my chakra being extracted so that means he can absorb chakra through physical contact. So my best bet is to keep my distance from him and use mid range attacks." _Naruto performs a tiger and ram seal and cheeks bulge a little. "Suiton: Mizuame Nabara (Water Release: Syrup Capture Field)" He spits out high-viscosity, chakra infused water at Yoroi who gets hits by it and stumbles backwards.

"Gah! You little punk I'm gonna" He tried to get back up only to feel something tug on his body. He looked at the odd looking water technique and tried to pull free of it. "What is this stuff?"

"That water jutsu is a little different from the other offensive and defensive ones. This one restricts your movements and the more you struggle, the more you'll be ensnared." Naruto explained as the man growled and still tried to get out of the technique only to be pinned on his back. As he struggled he looked up to see a grinning Anko looming over him.

"Why hello there. Did I ever introduce you to my snake?" she asked in a sweet tone that made a shiver go up his spine as a black mamba slithered out of her coat and hissed at the man. "Cute little fella is she not? One bite from her can kill a full grown elephant in less than thirty seconds. I wonder what it can do to a human? Wanna be my guinea pig?"

"_**Oh I definitely like her." **_Natsumi said with glee while Kushina and Minato sweat drop.

"_I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to seal her into Naruto. I pray to kami she's not rubbing off on him." _Minato begged to himself.

"Anko we can't kill him yet. We have to first get info from him." Naruto stated. Anko pouted and the black mamba retracted back into her jacket. "But after we relinquish him of that info feel free to play operation on the teme." He finished. Both Minato and Kushina face fault on the floor in the castle while Evangeline sweat drop and Natsumi was in chibi form squealing in glee at how 'bad' Naruto was acting.

Anko now had a full blown predatory grin on her face and twirled a kunai on her index finger. "You hear that? I get to use my new toys on you after we probe your mind for info." She said cheerfully and the man's complexion was now the color of paper. "Naruto would you be so kind as to restrain our 'guest'?"

Naruto rubs his hands together and nods. "Sure thing." He points his index and middle finger to Yoroi. "Bakudo#1: Sai." The next thing Yoroi knew, his arms were restrained behind his back by an invisible force while the water jutsu dispelled. Kotetsu and Izumo were wondering what Naruto did to restrain the man. As soon as that happened a sailor screamed.

"Ah! It's the Kaima!" He screamed. The others turned their attention to a humanoid like sea creature who was wearing civilian clothes and was snarling at the cowering sailors who were retreating.

"Holy shit the Kaima really does exist!" A bewildered Izumo said as it crawled onto the boat. Naruto on the other hand didn't look too convinced and scoffed.

"That's not a Kaima Izumo." Naruto stated and walked forward, getting a stunned look from the man. "She may look like one in the story books but she isn't because she has the scent of a human." Izumo on the other hand blinked and frowned.

"Yeah now that I've got a good look at her she isn't a kaima." The chunin replied. "Do you think it's some type of rare Kekkei Genkai I mean it does sound possible."

"She was experimented on." Anko replied in a low tone and knocked her struggling captor out with a kick to the temple. He eyes widened for a second and she started to clutch her head as flashes of a naked female floating in a glass tank full of a green liquid appeared in her mindscape and the form of her sensei and another man in a lab coat appeared in her mindscape.

"Anko!" Kotetsu ran to her side as she fell on one knee.

"Well well if it isn't Orochimaru-sama's failure of an apprentice." A smug voice said. Anko looked up and growled as she saw a skinny man wearing a lab coat and grey suit with an arrogant look on his face.

"Amachi." She growled out as Kotetsu helped her on her feet.

"Glad to see you remember me little girl. Unfortunately Orochimaru-sama isn't here." He said in a mocking tone. "Though I don't blame him for not wanting to deal with a failed experiment like yourself." That right there pissed her off and she was about to charge at him until her mark pulsed again and she cried out in agony and fell to her knees. Amachi on the other hand laughed at her suffering.

"Looks like your master's gift still affects you even today." He would've said more but was forced to dodge a volley of kunai thrown by Naruto.

"Do us a favor and shut up. Your voice is annoying." Naruto remarked as he pulled out one of the scrolls from his pouch and summons Benihime.

"And who are you?" Amachi asked but took a step back as he saw the blade gleam in the sunlight.

"Sorry I don't give my name to dead men." The blonde answered coldly, sending a shiver down Amachi's spine as he saw the murderous look on the blonde's face. "And for that remark on my Shisho, I'm gonna place your head on a pike."

"S-Stay back! Isaribi take care of this brat!" He yelled at the female hybrid. Naruto leapt out of the way as she swipes at him and snarls. The last Uzumaki-Namikaze narrows his eyes at her but then his eyes widen as he gets her scent.

"You're that girl from the market." He stated while Isaribi's eyes widened. "So why pray tell are you working for a guy like Amachi?"

"Because he is the only one who can reverse my 'transformation' and stealing this money is the only way I can ever return to normal." She answered back unaware of the smug smirk on Amachi's face.

"Is that right? Well I'm sorry to say but I can't let you steal this money." He said solemnly. Naruto suddenly vanished surprising Isaribi and appeared behind her. Before she could do anything, he gave her a chop to the back of her neck, making her lose consciousness and catches her before setting her down.

"And as for you," The blonde mage/shinobi turned his murderous gaze at Amachi, "You prey on her hope of becoming normal when I already know you don't intend to do so."

"And your point?" Amachi stated without a care for his actions which only pissed Naruto and in his mindscape Kushina.

"_Kick his ass –ttebane!" _Kushina yelled with fire dancing in her eyes and pumping her fist up, which scared the crap out of Minato and made Eva sweat drop. Natsumi on the other hand was grinning ear to ear.

"My point is that you're dead." He said icily as he twirled Benihime a few times and fires an energy arc at Amachi who barely avoids it and sneers.

"Oh you are so dead gaki!" He growled out before he transformed in a Kaima hybrid like Isaribi with the difference being that he was more muscular and seemed more fishlike with the red eyes and all. **"Witness the power before you!"** Amachi cackled as his new hybrid form was complete. **"And unlike that useless girl my powers are beyond hers!" **

Everyone else was on edge except Naruto who didn't look impressed at the least. "Well congratulations you just brought ugliness to a whole new level." The blonde said mockingly, pissing off Amachi who then fires three water bullets from his gullet. Naruto dodges one of them and then cuts down the last two with Benihime. "Wow and you spit, should I be impressed or disgusted that you've turned yourself into the creature from the Black Lagoon?"

Amachi looked like her was turning red but from his new form he looked purple. **"You dare mock me? I'll kill you for that!" **

"Kantsuu Benihime (Pierce Crimson Princess)!" Naruto aimed his blade at the man and fired a concentrated beam of red energy at the man. The beam pierces his shoulder and he cries out in pain before stumbling backwards.

"**You bastard I'll" **He screamed at Naruto who was suddenly gone and now behind the fishman.

"You should be more focused on the fight than ranting baka, it can get you killed." Naruto said. Amachi responds with a reversal backhand that Naruto easily stopped while switching Benihime in the reversal grip. He slashes upwards, cutting Amachi from his shoulder to his right eye and he screams bloody murder. "Damn I was aiming to slice you in half but the smell of seawater and fish on you is killing my senses."

Izumo looks at Kotetsu with a raised eyebrow. "Think we should help?" He asked his teammate who snorted.

"You kidding? The kid's doing good so far." Kotetsu answered back to his friend.

Amachi was clutching his bleeding eye with his webbed hand as he glared at the blonde in a hateful fashion. **"That's it! You and everyone else are dead! I'll sink you all into the bottom of the ocean."** He performs several hand seals and then slams his palm into to ground. The ocean around them started to rumble shift. It then started to rise and take the shape of a blob with four large tendrils forming out of its body.

Both of Naruto's brows rose up as he saw the water creature before him while Amachi cackled with glee. **"Behold my greatest creation, the invincible Umibozu (Sea Bonze), Demon of the Oceans and true Sea Monster of Umi no Kuni!" **He boasted the shocked group.

Naruto on the other hand remained stumped. "I don't believe this," He muttered while Amachi smirked arrogantly at the blonde. "You got me all worked up in fighting an actual sea monster and the only thing I see is a giant blob of water? What kind of mad scientist are you?" He yelled at Amachi whose jaw dropped from Naruto's reaction. Izumo and Kotetsu face fault and Anko simply chuckles at her apprentice's reaction.

"I have to agree with the gaki, I was expecting some deranged creature with the ability to swallow ships whole and with tentacles sprouting from its back. I wouldn't even summon my snakes to deal with that thing." Anko remarked.

Tick marks formed on the growling Amachi's head as he heard Anko and Naruto brush off his 'greatest achievement'. **"You dare mock my greatness? Umibozu send those fools into a watery grave!"**

"I don't think so teme." Naruto placed sheathes Benihime behind his belt and gets into an odd stance with his left hand cupping under his right hand. Suddenly a light blue aura formed around his body as did a circular pattern with Rune Spells which formed under him. A light blue sphere started to take shape around his hands and the ocean water around him started to slowly freeze and spread out under his feet and the air itself swirled around the area.

"What in the world is Naruto doing?" Izumo wondered before shivering as the gust of cold air passed him.

"Whatever it is must be powerful but what are those strange symbols?" Kotestu asked as he brushed a sheet of ice off his sleeve. "Any idea Anko?" The snake user shook her head in a negative fashion since she has never seen a jutsu like this before.

"I'm just as curious as you are Kotetsu but whatever he's doing I hope is enough to beat that Water Creature." She replied. The sphere of ice was now the size of a volley ball and Naruto pulls his right arm back with the ball of swirling ice still swirling over his hand. "Hielo Marca: Helado Pelota (Ice Make: Sub Zero Ice Ball)." He chanted before throwing the attack with great precision and accuracy.

"**Ha! Do you really think that puny attack will kill my invincible monster?" **Amachi ranted before his smug expression turned into one of horror and disbelief. The reason to it was that the ice ball exploded, covering the area into a fog of ice which dissipated, revealing the Umibozu in a frozen state, not moving an inch. **"B-But how? My beast is suppose to be unstoppable" **

The aura around Naruto dies out and said blonde turns his attention to Amachi's horrified form and smirks. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out the chemistry of water which consists of Hydrogen Oxygen or in physic terms H2O and not only that since water can change from a solid to a liquid, and into a gas. I just simply needed to reverse the process and decided to go with an ice technique that is strong enough to stop your 'invincible monster' in its place before finishing it off."

He then performs a few hand seals and fires a large white fireball at the frozen elemental creature and instantly evaporates the water monsters into steam and clears the area. **"No… my master piece… **my creation…**" **Amachi stammers out as he reverts into his human form before getting ensnared by several small snake and bound up by a grinning Anko.

"Looks like I got me a whopper boys." She said gleefully as the man looked back at her in fear. "Oh don't piss your pants now Amachi-chan because once we get back to Konoha, we're gonna have a lot of catching up to do, just you and me." Anko licks her teeth in a predatory fashion, scaring the crap out of Amachi and sending shivers down Izumo and Kotetsu's spine, feeling _slightly _sorry for the man.

Naruto then approached Amachi and places his hand on the man's forehead. "Now let's see what info you're hiding in that brain of yours?" his eyes glowed violet as did Amachi's who gasped out and beads of sweat fell from his face as Naruto tightened his grip on his head. After wards, the glow died out in both of their eyes and Amachi panted heavily as Naruto released him.

"So what's up Naruto?" Anko asked.

"Oh I just broke into his memories and got some pretty sweet info on this guy's bases especially one involving those experiments with the Juin (Curse Seal) on an island called Jiro Island." He answered. Anko's eyes widened for a brief second as flashbacks of the island entered her mindscape before she snapped out of it and shook her head.

"Jiro Island huh? Sounds like great place to start an investigation." Anko states. "But first let's get this yahoo in the brig."

**Later On**

Both Naruto and Anko had taken a small boat to the island, leaving Izumo and Kotetsu to stand guard over Amachi and Isaribi who were both put into separate brigs and had paralysis seals placed on them and chakra cuffs. They made their way through the forested area and found the mouth of a cave. "This is the cave right?" Anko asked and got a nod from Naruto.

"Yep this is it." He answered back as they entered the mouth of the cave. The two remained silent as they ventured into the dank cave until Anko decided to speak up.

"You know that was a pretty interesting technique you pulled on that water monster." She praised, getting a cheesy smile from Naruto. "You never told me you could perform ice release jutsu."

"You never asked and plus like any other ninja I have my own secrets that I have to keep to myself even from you Anko-sensei." He answered honestly, getting a nod of agreement from her.

"The words of a real ninja… but what was that language you were speaking earlier?" She wondered as they bypassed some stalactite structures.

"It's an ancient language from long ago that I learned from a friend." Naruto answered and it wasn't a lie since Evangeline taught him how to chant spells from several languages like Spanish, Russian, German, Latin, ancient Greek, ect. And even how to speak in said languages since no one in this era could understand them aside from the present two the people in the elemental nations know.

"Ancient Language huh? Think I can learn it?" She requested and Naruto shrugged.

"Possibly but you first have to learn the basics of the language since speaking them in a sentence is pretty tough especially if you're talking to the same person in the same language. I almost went brain dead from translating an entire sentence from a book I was reading." He joked, getting a chuckle from Anko before they approached the iron door.

"I wonder what behind door number one?" Anko wondered as she analyzed the door carefully, knowing that the possibility of the door being booby trapped was possible. Naruto created a Tsuchi Bunshin who wraps his hand around the door handle and opens it before stepping into the underground facility. After he his fifth step, a trap door opened up under him and fell into the pit until the sound of metal piercing flesh entered their ears. Anko and Naruto looked down to see a wide eyes clone impaled on several metal spikes before dispersing into mud.

"Thank Kami I didn't use a Chishio Bunshin (Blood Clone)." He muttered as they jumped over the trap and ventured through the place. Naruto opened a different door a slowly opened. He looks around and frowns as he saw the dark lab. As he looked around he saw several different lab tools and equipment, as well as several operation tables that had droid up blood on the dirty sheets. He grimaced when he saw a rotten human corpse that was dried up and the chest area seemed to be cut opened and had to keep the bile that was coming up his throat down.

Then he saw a couple of cylindrical tanks that seemed to contain humans and different types of animals that seem to have been genetically sliced due to some of them having extra limbs, tuffs of fur, and even enlarged body parts, Making him shudder. After looking around for a while he decided to exit the area and closes the door behind him. He suddenly falls on one knee and vomits out what he had for lunch. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and reacted by pulling a kunai from his sleeve, grabbing, the appendage, and ready to swing out in order to slit the person's throat. "Whao Naruto chill it's me!" Anko cried out frantically, causing Naruto to sigh in relief.

"Sorry Sensei." Naruto apologized as he wiped some sweat from his head with his sleeve, putting away a kunai.

"It's alright. Whatever you saw in there must've really unnerved you." She condoled as she helped Naruto back on his feet. "Believe me when I say that I've seen worse, anyway I found a door with several seals on it which I believe is the answer to what we're looking for."

"The key to the teme's curse mark." Naruto said as he followed her to the door. It was an iron clad door with several seals and kanji's on it and were tapped across the door. "Wow this takes secrecy to a whole new level." Naruto reaches into his pouch and pulls out a vile of 'ink' and an ink brush before holding his hand out and writes a bunch of complex seals down on the palm of his hand in a quick yet precise fashion and it glows blue.

"You might want to step back Anko-Sensei." Naruto warned his superior who nodded and took a few steps back. He carefully approached the door before slamming his palm on it. The seals on his palm extend outward and around the door, glowing brightly before static erupts around the mixed seals and lowly burn off. After a few seconds, the seals dissipate and the tags instantly fall off the door and on the floor.

Naruto steps back, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead and then pushes the door open, only to see vast darkness. "It's these kind of things that make me feel like I'm in a horror movie." Naruto muttered. Anko smiled before turning serious and enters first, followed by Naruto. As they entered, the blonde couldn't help but look horrified at the sight before him. The room was like the laboratory he ventured through only ten times worse. There several large tanks with green liquid that had grotesque creatures in them and the same with the cells that had skeletons chained up to the walls.

There were also jars that held body parts like organs, dissected small animals, operation tables, and so on. As they looked around for any documents, Naruto discovered a body with a tomoe shaped curse mark on it and shudders before moving away from it. "Yo Gaki I found them!" Anko called out, looking up to see Anko holding two large files containing documents for the curse seal and grins.

"Awesome, now all that's left is to destroy this house of horror so that way no deranged lunatic can use what's left over."

**Three days later**

**Hokage's office**

Hiruzen hums after Naruto and Anko explain to him about the mission to Umi no Kuni in his office. "Well this is certainly an interesting turn of event. An accomplice of my old student was responsible for the misdeeds in Umi no Kuni though what surprises me is the documents you both found on this mission. Hopefully we'll be able to get more info out of this Amachi person and see if he knows the whereabouts of my old student. I'm pretty sure Ibiki will have a lot of _fun _making him squeal."

"Hey I want a crack at the teme to Hokage-sama." Anko replied to the chuckling old man.

"Of course Anko but after we get some info out of Amachi, then he'll be all yours." He promised the brunette who grinned in glee. "I'll required a full report from you on my desk, you're dismissed." He ordered Anko who nodded and then winked at Naruto before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey Saru-oji what happened to Isaribi?" Naruto asked his surrogate grandfather.

"She currently in a medical wing with her room being guarded by ANBU. She may have been an involuntary accomplice but she's also a victim due to her current 'condition'." He quoted. Naruto pondered on this for a while before speaking up.

"Would it be possible for me to talk to her?" Naruto asked the leader of Konoha.

"I don't see why you can't. Are you gonna find a solution in treating her cure?" He questioned his surrogate grandson.

"I highly doubt there is a cure for her condition," Naruto said before sighing and then brushed his hair back. "But with a little research I can find a way to make her condition a gift instead of a curse." Hiruzen now had a curious expression on his face.

"You mean like transform it into a bloodline?" He asked and got a nod from Naruto.

"Possibly and find possibly find a way to make it more body based to where she could revert fully at will though like I said it's gonna take some time a research since I did kind of reduce Amachi;s lab into a pile of ash." The blonde said in a sheepish manner.

Hiruzen chuckled but waved what Naruto said off. "No worries my boy I think you can pull this off. After all you are Kushina's son and Uzumaki's have a knack for making the impossible possible." He joked to Naruto and they both have a good laugh before Naruto leaves via shunpo to see if he can help Isaribi as well as Anko.

**And Cut! Here's the new chap for Shinobi Mage every one and once again I apologize for the long wait. I'm in the process of working on my other old stories and doing research on them so I hiope this atones for the lack of updates. If you have ideas regarding the story in terms of creating weapons, techniques, bloodlines, oc character, etc. feel free to give me a notice. **

**Until then peace out and for all you gals out there have an awesome Velentine's day and guys… don't piss off your girlfriends LOL! **


	8. New Clan pt 1

**Naruto Namikaze: Shinobi Mage**

**Hey my fans it's me again with a new chapter for my Naruto/Mage story. Also I want to inform you that since Minato's and Kushina's souls are currently residing in the seal along with Evangeline and Natsumi, they will be revived and if you can guess when it'll happen then I'll give you a cyber-cookie LOL! But that aside, Naruto will be creating a new clan and gaining new members and allies in the clan. **

**Also for a quick note, if you're all wondering how strong Naruto is then I'll let you know in terms of skill he'd be around Itachi's level when he was 13 so the only thing he lacks is more experience but ninja like Kakashi, Gai, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Kisame can still give him a hard time so he's not unstoppable.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what I create in terms of weapons, bloodlines, characters, and techniques**

**Chapter 7: New Clan part 1**

Naruto was currently making his way to the southern wing of the hospital which was considered to be one of the wings where only medical nin were allowed to enter due to the fact that the place was guarded by ANBU who were keeping a discreet eye on any foreign ninja that were captured during a mission and required medical treatment before being interrogated for information.

He approached a door that was guarded by the two ANBU and stopped before them. He pulled out a slip and handed it to the ANBU wearing a bird mask, who took the slip and read it. He looks back up at Naruto and then nods before stepping to the side, getting a nod of thanks to the masked ninja and then enters the recovery room.

Once inside he saw Isaribi in the room sitting up in a bed with a blank look on her face. When the sound of the door closes she slowly looks up to see Naruto staring back at her and looks away. Said blonde sighs inwardly but doesn't lose his calm composure. "How are you coping Isaribi-chan?" He asked the girl.

"Why do you care?" she asked in a voice void of life. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for her, having to go through horrifying experiments and be turned into a weapon for a madman and believe that if she did well enough, he'd free her from her 'condition' and return her to normal if she obeyed his commands.

"If I didn't care then I wouldn't have come to see you." He answered back while she clenched her sheets with her hands and scowls.

"So you only came to see me on a whim and to get info on me? I already told that lady that I didn't know much about Amachi's experiments or if he was still working for this Orochimaru character. I was only used to scout ships that were transporting currency and nothing more. Why can't you people just leave me alone?" She growled out.

Naruto said nothing and instead walked around the bed and pulls a chair from the desk and sits beside her. "Look Isaribi-chan I didn't come here to get information out of you, I simply wanted to see how you were faring and talk." He said honestly. She turned her gaze into his, looking into his azure eyes for any form of deception and her expression softens a little when she realizes that he's telling the truth.

"How do you think I'm faring? Look at me I'm a freak of nature, a monster, something that shouldn't even exist." She answered back with her lip quivering. "I'm nothing but a failed experiment with no chance of returning to normal or living a life because it was taken from me!" Naruto saw tears forming in her eyes and couldn't help but sympathize with her. He reached out towards her face and placed his hand on her cheek, making her freeze up from the contact before gently brushing the tears that were forming away.

"You want to know something about monsters Isaribi?" Naruto asked the girl who remained silent. "Monsters are things that care only about themselves, live only for themselves and destroy anyone or anything without showing a form of remorse for their actions. Amachi was a monster for turning you into a weapon, Orochimaru was a monster for the lives he destroyed including the life of my sensei. You on the other hand are not a monster because real monsters don't cry." He explained to her.

She looked back at him with wide eyes and slight disbelief. "B-but look at me." She protested only for Naruto to smile and shrugs.

"What about it? So you look different big deal?" He asked her.

"But the way those people back in Umi no Kuni looked at me"

"Are fools for the way they treated you, just because you looked different doesn't give them the right to treat you like that." Naruto replied in an irked tone. "If they can't get over the way you look on the outside then they aren't worth your time or energy."

His parents and teachers both nod their heads in agreement at his words of wisdom and were proud of his statement.

"I… I don't understand… you helped me against those men when they were going to kill me and then healed my hand… why?" She asked with a confused expression. A far off expression formed on Naruto's face before he spoke up.

"Because I know what it's like to be blamed for something out of my control and have people try to hurt me for it. The only different between your past and mine is that I found people who saw me as me and not something that is a past reminder of what they lost. You on the other hand had no one except that bastard who manipulated you to do his bidding with fake promises."

Isaribi could tell that from his eyes, they did have something in common but while his show more positive emotions, she was alone for god knows how long and everyone stayed away from her out of spite, hate, or tried to attack her. "I don't know if I'll ever find someone who is showing me as much care and compassion like you do." She said solemnly only to get a gentle smile from Naruto.

"You'll never know if you don't try Isaribi-chan. Besides being normal is so overrated and boring and trust me when I say nothing in this village is normal by human standards. Take me for example, people call me the prankster from hell due to all the mischief I use to get into when I was younger and I never got caught once." He explained to the female hybrid. "Plus in my honest opinion I kind of like your Kaima form." Naruto teased resulting in Isaribi blushing cutely and looking away.

"So do you think it would be possible for me to have my condition cured?" She asked Naruto. He thought about it for a while but couldn't come up with any suggestions.

"Honestly? I have no clue if your condition could be reversed," He saw the sad expression on her face and felt bad for a few seconds before realizing another option. "But I do believe there is a possible way for you to 'alter' it."

She blinked a few time before asking. "Alter my condition? How?" She questioned.

"Tell me Isaribi do you know what a bloodline trait is?" He asked the fish girl who nodded. "Well due to your condition you basically have the ability to breathe under water and not only that but you're stronger, faster, and stealthier while in the water. Being able to stay hidden underwater for long periods of time does have its strong points plus I'm willing to bet that you'll also have a high affinity with the water element." He theorized.

"But what about altering my current appearance?" she asked Naruto who now grinned.

"Regarding the scales on your current form? There may be a way to 'suppress' it, thus allowing you to remain in your human state but the question is how since Amachi was able to do the same thing. I guess the only way to figure that out is to talk to the man personally." He answered.

"Good luck with that." She mumbled but then squeaks in surprise when he lightly taps her on the forehead with his index and middle finger, causing her look up at him in shock. "What was that for?" She pouted.

"For underestimating me Isaribi-chan. I'll have that teme tell me the secrets to how he can shift forms no matter what and I can be _very _convincing." Naruto answered back with a predatory grin on his face. "Well I better get going, I've got some errands I've got to run but I'll come back and visit you." He assured the girl who nodded before she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, much to his surprise.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, what you're doing means a lot to me." She replied.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor and nodded back. "You're welcome Isaribi-chan."

**Later on that day**

Naruto was in his father's study, reading a book on Alchemy that Eva gave him and was currently looking over the theory on Mutation Inducement and sighs. "Man this procedure has a lot of inhumane suggestion…. Maybe I should look more into molecular manipulation instead." He pondered.

"_It's a possibility you could use both solutions though you have to be a highly skilled mage in order to pull it off since separating and merging organisms is extremely dangerous and one wrong mistake could prove fatal." _Evangeline explained to Naruto. _"Plus you're still working on both elemental manipulation and elemental transmutation and you only know the basics in Molecular Manipulation."_

"Yeah… do you think the rune spells would help?" He asked telepathically.

"_Some rune spells would work a lot better than alchemy since that form of magic is a combination of sorcery and science and it back in my time it was a new form of magic the mages discovered. The only issue is to combine the correct formula seals and ingredients but aside from that, the survival rate is a lot higher than it is for alchemy so just check out the rune ritual spells." _She answered back.

"So I'd be better off in using rune spells then. Oh well it's better than nothing. Now the only problem is the schematics on the curse seal. Did you get the info on the curse mark?" He asked his teacher who nodded.

"_Yes I did. Me and your parents are currently working on figuring out how to remove it from Anko, also your dad wanted me to let you know that he wants to teach you one of his jutsu which is called the Rasengan." _She informed the blonde whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to learn that technique but Saru-oji told me I needed to wait until I got my chakra manipulation down since he said if I had tried it earlier, it would've blown up in my face." He said in an excited tone.

"_Tell me about it, your mother here tried to experiment with it once during the war and the results sent her flying across the training grounds and into the lake, heheheheheh"_

_BAM!_

"OW!" Minato cried out, rubbing the lump that had formed on his head courtesy of an angry Kushina who was blushing at the memory.

"_You think that's hilarious, when your genius of a father here was first working on the Hiraishin no Jutsu, he ended up writing down the wrong seals and crashed face first into the Hokage Monument and was responsible for that crack going across the head of Hashirama Senju." _She replied while Naruto gawked for a minute and then laughed out in a hysteric manner.

"Oh man you've got to show me that memorial moment right there Kaa-san." Minato on the other hand pouted and stared at the ground while Eva and Natsumi giggled at his childish expression.

_"That was the most embarrassing moment in my life." _The Yellow Flash muttered.

"_Well that aside tou-san when would be the best time for me to learn basic constructs on creating the Rasengan?" _He asked his father who grinned in return.

"_I would say at night when your body's asleep. That way when I tech you the basics on how to create it and then when you wake up, you'll have the idea's down already and work on it outside though I'd advised practicing it in a secluded area." _Minato advised and got a nod from the blonde.

**The next day**

Naruto was currently hopping across the rooftops of konoha, wondering what he could do for the day since Anko was currently working in the I&T department for the day so he basically had the whole day to himself, when he was about to leap onto another one, he skids to a halt when he sees Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru walking across the village streets and smirks.

"Would you two hurry it up? If I'm late to help my parents with new shipments I'm gonna have to take night shifts for the next two weeks with my pay deducted." She complained to her two teammates. Shikamaru had a lazy expression on his face while Chouji was scarfing down some chips.

"It's your fault for dragging us into this Ino. I was planning on watching the clouds and getting some more sleep in all day but then you had to convince my mother to make me do some work you troublesome girl." He mumbled, resulting in a tick mark to form on her head. She turned her head and was about to retort before crashing into someone.

"Itai (Ouch) watch where you're going you" she was about to scream as she turned back to rip a new one into the person who bumped into her, being none other than Naruto smirking at her. "Oh hey Naruto-kun." The Yamanaka heiress replied with her expression brightening seeing her crush and her face heated up when she saw him not wearing his jacket, showing off his ripped arms.

"Hey Ino-chan, Shikamaru, Chouji, how's life treating you guys?" Naruto asked the group.

"Troublesome, Ino is forcing us to help her at the flower shop by unloading some supplies that came in." Shikamaru complained, much to the heiress's ire. Naruto simply chuckles and shakes his head.

"Everything for you is troublesome Shika I don't why you're so lazy I mean honestly If you actually had an ambition or goal you could possibly become the most dangerous person in the village, next to me of course but dangerous none the less." Naruto admitted.

Ino blinked in confusion and looked back at Naruto and then at Shikamaru's bored expression. "What do you mean if he had an ambition? Shikamaru's as lazy as a sloth."

"Maybe but he's a pro in Shogi and Go. Say what is our score anyway Shika we haven't played in a while?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru looked up lazily and shrugs. "In shoji it's 50- 45 with me ahead by five and in go it's 35- 20 with you ahead by 15." He answered back as they walked to the flower shop. Choji on the other hand was beyond impressed.

"Wow Naruto I didn't take you as the type to play Shogi or Go." Choji stated, getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Yeah I get that a lot due to my destructive nature, but I actually started playing them both when I was 7. My former guardian taught me the basics to the game and showed me several different strategies that are extremely effective and she was a real pro at the game. She told me that it takes more than jutsu to win a battle and that the most dangerous weapon a ninja can have is his/her mind. That is why I said Shikamaru could become one of the most dangerous ninja around if he wasn't lazy and had ambition next to me and Shino of course." Naruto explained.

"Really? What about Sasuke since some consider him a prodigy?" Chouji questioned. Naruto on the other hand snorts.

"Please he can't hold a candle to Shika or Shino. He may have jutsu and have potential but like I said, it takes more than powerful jutsu to win a fight." He explained. "I mean even Shika here could beat Sasuke in four different moves and not waist a lot of time or energy."

Said shadow user simply shrugged in a nonchalant fashion. "True but it would be too troublesome to deal with especially the civilian and elder council getting on my dad's case." He muttered.

"As if they could do anything plus they don't hold a candle to your kaa-san's wrath as I've seen her when she gets mad. By the way, where does she keep that frying pan she seemingly pulls out of nowhere?" Naruto wondered.

Shikamaru pondered on it for a while but shrugged once again. "Heck if I know Naruto must be a thing women were born with to pull pans, butcher knives and kami knows what else just to put the fear into the male species. Must be karma that sexists are causing those who are innocent suffer the wrath of the opposite gender."

Ino on the other hand grinned. "That's right women are the true dominants on the planet. I mean if we can endure the pain of child birth that officially puts us on top." She declared with her nose high in the air.

"Can't argue with that logic since the only male species on the planet that do give birth are Sea Horses." Naruto stated, resulting in Chouji to stop in his tracks with a wide eyed expression.

"Say what?" The big boy asked.

"I'll explain later we're here." Naruto said. The four of them entered the flower shop, and heard Ino's mother, Haruka Yamanaka's voice. She basically looked like an older version of Ino but had her hair in a low pony tail and her eyes were more of a pupil less dark green color and wore a dark purple kimono.

"Hello Shika, Chouji, and Ino-chan good job getting here on time." She stopped and noticed Naruto. "Oh hey Naruto-kun I didn't know you were coming to help."

Said blonde smiled back. "Well you know I was in the neighborhood with nothing to do so I decided to help." Haruka couldn't help smile.

"Oh that s so sweet of you Naruto-kun I could use some muscle to bring in the bags of flower seeds and soil into the sheds." She thanked.

Naruto on the other hand grinned. "No problem ma'am besides these muscles aren't for show." He said, flexing his bicep for emphasis. This got a reaction from Ino who eyed his arm like it was a piece of meat, causing Shikamaru and Chouji to sweat drop. Haruka simply giggled at her daughter's expression and shook her head in amusement.

"Now then come on you two we've got work to do." Naruto declared and dragged the two off back by their collars with Shika mumbling about troublesome work.

"Ino would you please start watering the flowers and mind the shop for a few minutes I have to run some errands." She requested to Ino who nodded.

"Sure thing kaa-san I can handle things from here."

"And not watch Naruto-kun get sweaty and dirty from all the heavy lifting." She remarked. Ino nodded again with a smile.

"And not watch Naruto-kun get sweaty and dirty from the heavy lifting… wait what?" The bewildered girl asked with her face heating up. Haruka got a laugh out of seeing the blushing and sputtering face of her daughter before leaving the shop under her care.

**A Few Hours Later**

Chouji and Shikamaru were dead tired from the manual labor they had to do in terms of lifting heavy bags of fertilizer and seeds but Naruto on the other hand didn't even look the least tired from the 'light exercise' as he called it. Said blonde had just finished tossing the last bag of flower seeds in the shed before closing and locking the door before wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Well that was fun." He remarked before looking back at the tired form of the two clan heirs. "You guys really need to train more if you can't even do something as small as manual labor."

Shikamaru slightly glared at Naruto in an annoyed fashion. "Shut it Naruto we're not made of stamina like you are." He griped.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes. "Most of my stamina I gained through training my body to its peak since I first entered the academy Shika I mean honestly you could at least put some effort in training and the same for you Chouji." He chastised to the husky boy.

"Naruto-kun has a point Shika," Ino came walking out of the backdoor with a tray that had three glasses of lemonade. "You guys seriously need to step up especially from all the one sided spars we've had as a squad and you wonder why Asuma-sensei won't let us take anything higher than a d rank mission." She grabbed a large glass and a towel and handed it to Naruto. "Here Naruto-kun, this is yours."

He took the glass and towel. "Thanks Ino-chan." He thanked before gulping down the beverage. Shikamaru and Chouji inspected the size of the glasses and frowned.

"Hey Ino why does Naruto get a larger glass?" Chouji complained.

"Because Naruto's been working the hardest out of the three of you so that is why he's getting more." She answered back.

"But that's not fair." He complained only to be quiet when he saw his female teammate glare at him while her brow twitched.

"You should be lucky you're even getting any lemonade Chouji. Asuma-sensei should've beaten the laziness out of you two in the first place but he's just as bad." She snapped back, placing her hands on her hips.

"Come now Ino-chan don't be too harsh on them." Naruto assures his fellow blonde who looked back at him with a raised brow.

"Why not?" She wondered.

"Because if you can't motivate them to train harder then maybe I can, after all you did with me and you know from experience that I am no push over." He answered sporting an evil grin on his face. Chouji and Shika paled at the thought of training under Naruto. "Maybe I can convince Asuma-san to let me

'train' them for a few hours and see how long they last."

Now it was Ino's turn to grin evilly at her comrades who felt like they were cornered by the Shinigami and Devil of Makai. That was when Haruka, Ino's mother, made her way into the backyard.

"Great job you three in getting this done I really appreciate it." She thanked.

"You're welcome Haruka-san." Naruto replied back as he wiped the dirt off his face and looks at the dirt and sweat on his shirt. "Looks like I've got to change my shirt."

"I can wash that shirt for you if you want Naruto-kun." Ino offered with a blush on her face. Naruto noticed her actual intention and smirked slyly.

"You just want to see me with my shirt off don't you Ino-chan." He teased and it resulted in her blush growing a little around her face. "You're such a pervert."

"I am not I'm just… being courteous." She sputtered out and tried to ignore the giggle from her mother. Naruto shook his head and simply flicked her on the nose, getting a squeak out of the girl.

"Maybe next time you naughty girl." He said before giving her a light kiss on the lips and setting the glass and towel on her frozen form when before waving at Haruka and Shunpo away.

**A few weeks later**

**Hokage's office**

"So Naruto do you have any good news in concern of Isaribi's 'condition?" he asked the young blonde.

"Yes I have come up with an idea for 'curing' it but she won't be cured exactly." He answered back. Hiruzen raised a brow in a way that said 'explain'. "Well when I was trying to find the secret of how Amachi manage to change from one form to the other but sadly the guy ain't talking. I took some time to study the concepts of shape shifting and molecular manipulation and I took some examples out of them both from mythology."

"Meaning?" the intrigued man asked his surrogate grandson.

"Take the Lycan or Werewolf as well as vampires for example. From what I've read in the books, Isaribi's version is based off of Werewolf's way of taking form. See when a human is bitten by said beast, its venom alters their genetic structure to where it enhances their natural abilities but to a certain extent. The trigger to their transformation is the light properties of the moon in which their body takes on a different form but in doing so, the instincts of the beast within takes control of the person's logic and train of thought, not being able to distinguish friend from foe but that's not her case since she still retains her humanity and the means of her transformation is water."

"I see but what does her form have to do with that of a vampire's?" He questioned.

"Mostly the molecular manipulation part in terms of the fin's, gills, and scales but her transformation is basically unstable due to the fact that she has to cover the remaining scales with bandages. The only thing her form needs is a balance of sorts." Naruto explained.

"I see so do you think this is possible?" Hiruzen questioned.

"In terms of a forbidden jutsu then yes it would but my techniques are a lot more efficient and the risks are lower at best from what I learned from Eva-chan. I also found a way to alternate the curse seal for Anko but…"

"But?" the Kami no Shinobi repeated as he saw Naruto rub the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"She's probably gonna kill me for this later but I'm gonna ask you to do me a favor and send Anko-sensei away for a while so that I can prepare for the procedure." He requested to his surrogate grandfather. Hiruzen sighed and shook his head.

"I'll see what I can come up with but you do realize that she'll kill you and torture me for hiding this from her right?" He complained.

"Don't complain I'm getting the worst end you old monkey." Naruto jabbed at Sarutobi who chuckled at the irked expression on Naruto's face. "I may be the 'prankster from hell' but she's the 'queen of torture'. I haven't seen her work but from what Ibiki-sempai told me, she knows how to make even the toughest of men spill their guts using ninja wire and a butter knife." He replied, shuddering at the thought.

"Don't remind me." Hiruzen muttered. "That aside, when do you wish to give a demonstration for the new clan you're gonna create? The clan heads have been restless after I inform them of the new clan being created."

"Soon but what about the elders or civilians?" Naruto questioned, getting a snort from Hiruzen.

"Naruto they have no say in the matter since it doesn't require their choice in terms of whether or not a new clan joins the village since it doesn't benefit them but the ninja and clans of the village. That is why I left them out of the loop. Also we'll be holding the demonstration at the Kage training ground. It'll be held there around 12:00 P.M. tomorrow and I also requested for Kakashi Hatake to appear in the demonstration if that's okay with you."

Naruto nodded. "Sure Inu-Aniki is one of the people I trust the most." He looked at his watch and grimaces. "Crap I'm gonna be late gotta go Saru-oji." He vanishes in a flash of lightning, leaving a burst of static in his place and a slight scorch mark on the floor much to Hiruzen's ire due to his beard frizzling.

"At least it wasn't the fire type." He muttered.

**Training Ground 8**

Yakumo was sitting on a tree stump, drawing a scene of a forest on her sketch book while Hinata was working on her Jyuken katas and Shino was simply standing on a tree branch, looking at the scenery. Said female Hyuga was now in the Jyuken stance with her eyes closed and appeared to be concentrating on her chakra control. An outline of a blue aura formed around her body while she remained frozen. Her face scrunches up in concentration and the veins from her temples bulge. Her eyes snap open, revealing the Byakugan being active and the glowing aura around her grows.

"Hakkesho Kaiten(Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)" After releasing the chakra from every tenketsu in her body, Hinata then spins rapidly, creating a rotating shield of chakra around her person. The effects of the jutsu was the dust and wind circling around the dome of chakra at high speeds before it slowly started to expand from its normal form for a few seconds before the techniques started to slowly die down and dissipate. Hinata's spinning body started to slow down and then stop in place with her right arm extended upwards and her left extended downwards, letting out s sigh.

The sound of clapping was heard and the three turned in the direction of it to see Naruto sitting on a branch above Shino's form eye smiling. "Bravo! Splendid performance Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered to the young heiress. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment from Naruto's praise. Shino on the other hand was silent as he looked up at Naruto.

"_How was Uzumaki-san able to enter this area without me sensing him? I even had my bugs laced around the area just in case someone entered the training grounds. Only those at the level of a jonin or ANBU should be able to maneuver in such a manner. Just how strong are you?" _He wondered as he studied Naruto's form.

Said blonde looked down to see Shino stare at him and raise an eyebrow. "Hey Shino you know it's rude to stare right?"

The young Aburame looked away and pushed his shades up with his index finger. "My apologies Naruto-san, I was merely curious in how you were able to maneuver around the Kikaichu (Parasite Bugs) I had surrounding the area?"

Naruto on the other hand grinned. "That's my little secret Shino after all a real ninja never reveals his or her secrets even to a comrade."

"Hm." Shino nods in agreement as the blonde lands next to Yakumo and checks out her painting.

"No matter how many times I see it, your paintings and drawings are amazing Yakumo-chan." Naruto stated as he saw an exact replication of the forest on the sketchbook. Yakumo smiled and inspected it.

"You always say that Naruto-kun." She remarked as Hinata joined up with them.

"Only because it's the truth but it's missing something." He informed the kunoichi who blinked in confusion and looked back at her drawing.

"Really? What could it be?" She asked.

"Me of course." He joked, getting a giggle out her and Hinata.

"You're so full of it." She remarked and swatted him on the leg in a playful manner. "That aside why are you here Naruto-kun?"

Said blonde simply sat down next to her and leaned against the tree. "Oh I'm just enjoying my day off. My sensei is doing some overtime at the ANBU T&I for a few days with her mentor." He answered.

"Who is your sensei Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Anko Mitarashi." His answer resulted in both of Shino's brows rising up and Yakumo and Hinata pale a little.

"The crazy snake lady?" Yakumo asked in a terrified tone and got a nod from him.

"Yep that's her but she's really not that bad if you don't count her huge love for dango, fetish for blood, and loves to make people cry and beg for mercy." He explained, causing the two girls to look horrified. "But she's a good person once you get past all of that I mean she is one hell of a sparring partner as she doesn't pull her punches."

"Sounds like the perfect sensei for you." Shino said in monotone. This caused Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata's eyes to bug out in surprise and look around frantically, making the Aburame wonder what they were doing.

"Okay there are no signs of the Apocalypse happening so we're safe." Naruto replied.

"Shino just made a joke, the world must be ending." Yakumo teased and now Shino's brow was twitching.

"Enough you two stop making fun of Shino-san." Hinata chastised to the chuckling duo. "Though I am as surprised as you two are that he made a joke." Now Shino was turned away from them with a storm cloud hanging over his head.

"You four seem to be enjoying yourselves." A feminine voice said getting their attention. They turned to see Kurenai Yuhi walking towards them. "Hello Naruto." She greeted.

"Hi Kurenai-sensei how are you doing today?" He asked the Genjutsu Mistress in a polite manner.

"Fine but why are you with my team and not Anko?" She asked the blonde.

"She was called in by her sempai to interrogate a few guests for a few days and then has a few solo missions afterwards so right now my schedule is pretty light. Say how did you know she was my sensei?" He wondered as the red eyed beauty smiled a little.

"She wouldn't stop talking about having you as an apprentice after she tested you, mentioning how you were able to overcome some of her moves and even catch her off guard a few times. I must say I'm impressed as it takes a lot to impress someone like Anko." She informed Naruto who rubbed the back of his head. "That and she mentioned you had a nice set of arms on you." Now he was blushing in embarrassment while she slightly laughed at his expression.

"Yep that is something she would say." He muttered, not noticing the twitching brows of Hinata and Yakumo when they heard about how their sensei's friend was checking out _their _Naruto. "So what are you guys up to for the day?"

"Oh just a few training exercises and afterwards take a few D-Ranked missions afterwards." She answered and Naruto simply looked back at her.

"You guys are still doing D-Rank missions? I would've thought your team would be ready for a c-rank mission at the least." He wondered. That was when Hinata spoke up.

"Well we did actually go on an escort mission with a client to one of the harbors in fire country but we had a little 'incident'." She quoted.

"Really? What happened was the client killed?" Naruto asked and Hinata shook her head while Shino simply tilted his shades upward.

"No he tried to flirt with Kurenai-sensei when we were heading to the harbor and he took his advances too far and" She paused and stared back at a sheepish Kurenai.

"And?" Naruto repeated.

"He groped her rear and she kneed him in a place no male likes to be hit in." Yakumo answered. "Afterwards the mission was considered a failure because he was the mayor's son and would've pressed charges had Hinata-chan not threatened to counter the charges on his son for sexual harassment and use her clan's influence to get them both into trouble."

"Unfortunately Kurenai-Sensei had to be placed on temporary probation so we can't do missions outside the village for a few weeks." Shino replied.

"Ouch." Naruto cringed. "But if I were in Kurenai's shoes I'd probably do the same thing I mean he had not right touching you in such a manner without your consent. Had that been Anko she'd castrate him, poison him, or feed him to her snakes."

Kurenai chuckled since it would sound like something her best friend would do and also liked how he held a great amount of respect for women which made him okay in her book. "So what brings you over here if I may ask?" She wondered while Naruto turned to a sheepish Hinata and Yakumo.

"You forgot to ask her didn't you?" He question, getting a sheepish nod from the two heiresses.

"Sorry Naruto-kun we were too caught in our training to ask her." Hinata apologized.

Kurenai looked back and forth at Hinata and Naruto wondering what they were taking about. "Ask me what exactly?"

"Well we asked Naruto-kun if he would like to help us with our training in the ninja arts in order to improve on our strengths and weaknesses Kurenai sensei but he wanted to get your permission first." Yakumo answered.

"Really?" She glances at Naruto and back at Yakumo looking thoughtful for a second and shrugs. "Honestly I have no problem with it as long as it's not something dangerous mind you."

"No nothing dangerous Kurenai sensei though if I may ask what do they know so far?" Naruto asked politely.

"Well they already know the tree climbing exercise, leaf balancing exercise, and I had them work on their tracking and sensory skills and their clan techniques." She informed the blonde who nodded in a positive fashion.

"Just what I would expect from a tracking squad since both Hinata-chan and Shino-san would best fit this groups with you and Yakumo-chan being more adapt as sensors due to your vast knowledge in detecting genjutsu and using high level ones." Naruto pondered. "Though there is one problem that just came to mind."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant. "And what would that be?"

"While your team does have an advantage, there are a few flaws. If I may ask Kurenai sensei aside from genjutsu, how adaptive are you in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu?" He asked.

"Well to be honest I am at the very least moderate but I mainly focus on genjutsu since I am more of a mid to long range fighter." She answered. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"Well I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything since you are more experienced than me but have you ever considered working in a different field?" Naruto asked. She gave him a look that allowed him to continue. "Majoring in one field is good but it could also be a weakness. Take Hinata-chan's clan for example. They are known in the ninja world for their vast skill in Taijutsu and their doujutsu the Byakugan but their main focus when facing an opponent is fighting them up close. When it comes to fighting a long range ninja, they'd be in trouble due to their lack in knowing long distance jutsu. Another flaw is the Byakugan since the opponent could easily use elemental clones or even tools like flash tags to either temporarily disable or possibly cripple their eyesight."

"Second is Shino's clan who are highly adapted to blending into their surroundings and being highly skilled in stealth and masters in espionage but they rely too much on their insects in a battle and they can possibly be tracked down by highly trained sensors. Next Is Yakumo's Clan who like you specialize in Genjutsu but at a higher level since they can produce illusion that are powerful enough to cause actual damage to the body and while some of them do major in the basic skills required for ninja they focus much of their time on creating powerful illusions."

The four of them stare at Naruto for a few minutes while said blonde sweat drops. "What? I do a lot of studying in my free time." He responded.

"Well then Naruto since you seem to know about our strengths and weaknesses, what would you suggest?" Kurenai asked the blonde.

"Hmmm…" He thought before snapping his fingers "Say did you plan on showing them their elemental affinities?"

"Not until they've gained enough experience out in the field but I guess it wouldn't hurt for them to learn that form of training now." She answered and getting the attention of her students.

"Elemental Affinities?" Yakumo wondered.

"Basically an elemental affinity is a nature type that you're compatible with whether it be genetic or based off your characteristics." Kurenai explained. "The Elemental Affinities are based off of the five elements Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind which are also based off of the five major nations."

They took time to ponder on this before Hinata spoke up. "So since Konoha is part of Hi no Kuni, then our countries major element would be fire then." She Hypothesized. Kurenai smiled and nods.

"Correct and while Fire is our main affinity, We also have those who use water, earth, lightning, and even wind but the last one is considered rare since we don't have that many wind users in the village. It's the same in the other villages as well. For example, my affinities are fire and water which kind of cancel each other out since one is weak against the other." She said.

"So in other words each element is either strong or weak against the other, creating a balance of some sort rights?" Yakumo asked her mentor.

"In some ways yes but it also depends on the jutsu's strength level. Take wind and fire for example. Since fire can expand and grow from the oxygen that emits from the air, it can do the same with wind. But if a wind user's jutsu is stronger than the opponents fire jutsu then it can be reflected back at the opponent and cause double the damage." Kurenai explained. Naruto on the other hand reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out three pieces of paper.

"To make a long explanation short, these pieces of paper will tell us what your affinities are." Naruto said, getting a raised eyebrow from Shino. "These papers were grown from a tree that feeds on chakra that are grown in the village and you find your affinity by channeling a small amount of your chakra into it. For fire it burns, for water it turns soggy, for earth it crumbles into dust, lightning it crinkles up, and for wind it splits in half."

He hands one to Yakumo first and she adds a little chakra into it. Her eyes widened when it turns soggy and crumbles. Kurenai's eyes widened as she witnessed the Kurama Heiress possessing two affinities. "Interesting, you have matching affinity for water and earth." Naruto states and hands one to Shino. The bug user does the same as Yakumo and his crumbles. Hinata was next and much to their shock, the paper split in half and one side turns soggy and crinkles up slightly. Kurenai's jaw dropped in disbelief at what just happened.

"Wow Hinata's got three affinities." An impressed Naruto said as he stared at her and the paper. Said Hyuga blushed slightly from the attention and averts her eyes at the ground.

"How is this possible?" Kurenai wondered. "Most chunin and even jonin only have two elemental affinities but this… it's unbelievable."

"No kidding… I didn't expect this to happen but this is actually a good thing for her Kurenai-sensei." Naruto says. The Genjutsu Mistress gives Naruto an expression that asks for an explanation. "It is a well know fact that the hyuga clan members are advanced in chakra manipulation due to the Jyuken (Gentle Fist Style) being a taijutsu style that can cause internal damage to the chakra points or organs in a person's body by releasing a small burst of chakra at the moment of contact."

"Go on." Kurenai insisted to the blonde shinobi/future mage of the mystic arts.

"Okay now then out of all the main elements, wind and lightning are considered to be more deadly since wind can be used to either cause widespread destruction or turned into a thin blade that is strong enough to cut through steel while lightning is famous for its paralyzing and piercing power. Now imagine Hinata converting her elements into her fighting style." He explained. Kurenai pondered on the thought for a few seconds before smiling.

"That's ingenious! If she could manage to pull that off then she'd be creating her own version of her clan's fighting style!" She said with glee. Hinata was wide eyed but then grins at the possibilities of creating and mastering this skill.

Naruto chuckles at their enthusiasm and that is when shino speaks up. "If I may ask Naruto-san, what are your elemental affinities?" Shino questioned.

"Oh me? I have an affinity for all five." He answered nonchalantely, causing a few reactions. Shino's brows rose up, Yakumo's jaw dropped, and Kurenai's eyes bug out. "What? I'm serious." Naruto replied.

"But that's impossible! No shinobi in history has ever possessed an affinity for the five elements except for the Sage of the Six Paths but he's merely a legend amongst Shinobi history!" Kurenaisaid in disbelief only for Naruto to grin back at her.

"What can I say? I'm that gifted." And to prove his point, Naruto pulled out the affinity paper and channeled some chakra into it, resulting in the paper cutting into four smaller segments with each one either burning, crumbling, soaking, and crinkling in an even manner. He chuckled as he saw Kurenai doing an impression of a fish gaping while Hinata simply giggled at her sensei's reaction since she knew her crush was capable of making the impossible possible.

**And Cut! Here's the new chapter for Shinobi Mage everyone and I apologize for the lack of updates but work, school, and taking care of my nephew has cut down my writing somewhat but don't fret I haven't abandoned any of my stories as I'm getting my muse back on them. All I ask is that you all be patient with me and I assure you, you won't be sorry. That aside be sure to review, ginve me your intake as well as suggestions for techniques for weapons, characters, bloodlines, etc. and until then Peace Out and have a Super Summer ^^.**


End file.
